


Dark Knight Evolution

by JokingPhilosopher



Category: Batman (Comics), X-Men Evolution
Genre: Action/Adventure, Mystery, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 80,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokingPhilosopher/pseuds/JokingPhilosopher
Summary: Charles Xavier has started inviting young mutants in need, to stay at his mansion where they would hopefully enjoy a better life. One of the mutants however, might be a bit tougher to persuade considering he is the Prince of Gotham.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. New Mutant

**Young Bruce Wayne/Xmen Evolution Crossover**   
**Originally posted in fanfiction**   
**Btw cause of recommendation of an awesome bud of mine, I'm gonna start posting this story here as well.**   
**I do not Own Batman or X men, this is purely meant to be story for enjoyment**

**/.../**

"Our new guest will be arriving in a few hours…but we might have to prepare for another one, Ororo." said the man in the wheelchair, observing the grounds of the Xavier Mansion from his office window.

"Another one Charles?" Said the white haired woman, who stood by him.

"Yes, I started noticing him two months ago, which most likely means that he just recently activated his gifts." Said Charles.

Ororo replied. "Two months? Why haven't we contacted him yet?"

"It did not seem like a good idea at that time, I am not sure he would accept us."

"Why do you say that Charles, whoever he is, I believe he would welcome the sight of people similar to him, who understand what he is going through, and a place where he would not have to hide anymore?"

"I'm not sure Ororo, I keep getting the feeling that this one perhaps likes to hide."

Suddenly, the phone starts ringing; Charles rolls towards it and picks it up.

"Hello? Yes, this is Charles Xavier, Oh how are you Kurt, did you enjoy your flight. Yes, we will pick up from the station by 9. Goodbye Kurt and I am looking forward to be meeting you face to face."

Charles put down the phone, and closed his eyes in deep thought.

"This is it Ororo, I truly believe we are starting something, that will make a difference in the lives of mutants."

Ororo replied smiling, "I know we will, we help them through whatever path they choose, and be there support them through whatever trials they face."

Charles could not help, but smile as well. Then, he replied.

"Yes….well I believe we should start preparing to visit our other friend."

"Where is he?" asked Ororo.

"Gotham City." Said Charles.

"Gotham…" Her eyes suddenly widened, she stared right at Charles and said, "…You mean the city known to have the most corruption and violence in this country."

"Yes, that is where our friend resides."

"Who is he?" Asked Ororo bewildered at knowing some mutant resides in such a corrupt city.

"You will have to see him for yourself. I think even my mansion will be too small for him." Said Xavier smiling, as he rolled his wheelchair towards the door, leaving the curious Ororo Munroe wondering about who this new mutant is.

**/.../**


	2. Heir of the Wayne

**/...Wayne Manor.../**

A very formally dressed man is walking towards a room. As soon as he opens it, two knives just miss past his head. Surprisingly the man doesn't even flinch. Either he is much trained, or has been through this routine many times before. The origin of the knife came from a young man blindfolded . Once the dressed man steps inside the room, he sees many targets, all of which are hit dead center by the knives. The young man takes off his blind fold, and turns towards the man. He walks up to him, and takes the towel from his hand to wipe of the sweat.

"Alfred, I have told you many times, you shouldn't disturb me when I am training, it can get dangerous."

As they start walking out of the room, the building shows in its true perspective, with huge hallways and rooms, it is nothing short of a castle.

As they walk further into the dark hallways, Alfred replies.

"My Apologies Master Wayne, but I simply could not let you spend the entire day locked up in that room."

Bruce just shrugs, and says, "Well, I really don't have much else to do here anyways."

"Not today Master Wayne, it's not every day that heir of the Wayne's turns 16."

Bruce looks confused.

"Turns 16…., it's my birthday?"

"Yes, if you did not spend all your days in this room or reading you would actually see the world around you sir."

Bruce grins.

"Believe me Alfred; I have started to see many things recently."

They walk towards the dining room, where lies a chocolate cake with 16 candles lit up on the table.

"Well sir, if you would please sit down, so you can cut your cake."

Bruce automatically starts evaluating the unneeded calories that would result from this dessert, and says quickly.

"You know I can't eat that, with my diet and training."

Alfred folded his arm, and gave almost a stern look, and replied, "You will have to today sir, because the young man in front of me should enjoy his cake, especially since his birthday only happens once a year."

Bruce shakes his head and gives a smile, knowing that he can't win, and sits down.

With a happier face, Alfred asks.

"Make a wish, sir."

The smile suddenly leaves both of their faces as they remembered. Bruce closes his eyes, and with a sad tone replies, "I wish, that they were here."

"Me too, Master Wayne, but no matter where they are, I know they are very proud of you."

Bruce Wayne starts smiling, as he opens his eyes.

"This day usually reminds of all I have lost, but at least I find some happiness knowing that you are here Alfred, really I don't know what I would do without you by my side."

Alfred kindly puts his hand on Bruce's shoulder and says, "Master Wayne, I was by your side since the day you were born, and I will always be by your side as long as there is some breath left in this body."

"Thanks Alfred."

"You're Welcome sir, and now you should eat the cake, while I bring you your present."

"Alfred, you didn't have to."

"Nonsense, every young man should get a gift on his birthday." Replied Alfred as he handed the gift to Bruce.

It's a wide, but thin box. He unwraps the cover, and opens the box, he finds a wooden boomerang carved very delicately with Bruce Wayne Indention on it. Bruce already knew that Alfred made it himself.

"I felt that you should have something, which would return back when you throw it, unlike those dreadful knives."

"Thanks Alfred, I love it." Said Bruce with a smile.

"You're welcome sir, if I may ask; this is another birthday you have spent alone. Teenagers your age, go out and enjoy themselves, but not you. I hope you would at least make a friend.

Bruce got up and, replied with a cold tone, "Alfred that part of my life was taken 8 years ago; there is no room for friends in Bruce Wayne's life."

As he walked away, Alfred silently whispered.

"I sincerely hope that isn't true sir."

**/…..Xavier Mansion…/**

"Sorry, professor, I ruined the invitation for him, I thought he vas attacking the mansion." Said a blue creature with a demonic tail, as he was looking down shamefully.

"It's quite alright Kurt, I believe Mr. Todd was not ready for our invitation, although you didn't have to scare him that much Logan. Said Xavier, as he turned toward the masculine but feral looking man with the jacket.

"Hmph, not my fault these kids can' hold emselves up." Said Logan.

"Well we have at least one student right professor." Said the young man with the red glasses, as he tried to lighten the mood.

The professor smiled at that response, and turned towards Kurt, "Yes, it is very good to have you here Kurt, Ororo can guide you to your room."

"No worries provessor, I know tha room already, vill see you later", as he suddenly disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

"Some things never change huh Chuck", said Logan grinning.

Charles chuckled and said, "I'm afraid not….I am sorry, my friend I know you have just arrived. But we will need to leave tomorrow to meet another mutant."

"Hope this one don't get scared easily."

"I hope as well."

Professor then turned towards Scott and Jean.

"Scott, Jean would you like to accompany us; it would be helpful if he meets someone around his age who shares the same gifts."

"Sure professor. Where does he live?" Asked Scott

"Gotham city"

"Ok…wait what… The Gotham City." He said wide-eyed.

"Yes." Replied the professor calmly

Logan chuckled as he said, "I don't think this one will get scared easily then."

"Everyone should get some rest today; Gotham is couple of hours away. We will leave in the morning, Good night everyone." Said the Professor as he rolled towards his office

"See ya chuck." said Logan as he walked in upstairs, with his backpack

"You heard that Jean, Gotham city…" said Scott looking at the red haired young woman.

"I know, what poor mutant lives up there, with all that crime." replied Jean with a sad tone.

"I was thinking more of what crazy mutant lives there." Said Scott with a worrisome look.

"Scott." Replied Jean harshly

Scott put up his hands in defense and said, "Sorry but, that place is known for the psychos, and it's the truth."

"Well I hope this one isn't the same." Replied Jean as she started walking back to her room.

"Me too." Said Scott as he also started walking back.

**/….Next Day…../**

"Good morning Logan" Said Xavier as he saw Logan approaching the car.

Logan just nodded.

The Professor saw Scott and Jean approaching and greeted, "Hello Jean, Scott, I hope you both have had a good rest, we have a long journey a head of us."

"We're ready professor." Both replied.

"I will take care of the Mansion" said Ororo as she waited at the door, and looking back also said, "as well as our new student."

"Thank you Ororo."

"Professor, if you don't mind me asking, who is the mutant." Asked Scott

"Bruce Wayne." Replied the Professor.

Scott was lost in deep thought as he said, "Bruce Wayne…I heard that name somewh…."

Jean interrupted surprisingly, "Wait, the Bruce Wayne…The billionaire."

"Yes."

"He's a mutant?"

"You sure know how to pick 'em , Chuck." Said Logan, as he started putting the suitcases in the car.

Ororo worryingly said, "We are inviting a billionaire to this school? I don't think he will accept, Charles."

The professor just smiled and replied, "It might be true, but we must give our hand to everyone, either rich or poor…and at the end It will be their choice to accept it or not."

Ororo nodded quietly.

"Let's get going, Chuck." As Logan climbed

"Take care Ororo, we will be back by tomorrow, hopefully with another student." As the Professor climbed in.

"Good bye, Charles, have a safe journey"

"Bruce Wayne…Scott…the heir of the Wayne Industries." Said Jean excitedly.

"I don't think he is that much big of a deal, Jean." Replied Scott with a hint of annoyance.

"Strap up, runts." Said Logan.

"It's time to make a visit to Gotham."

**/.../**


	3. Too Weak

**/.../**

**/…..Wayne manor…/**

"Oh my, the storm seems to have gotten much worse tonight. Master Bruce, I truly hope you are alright." Thought Alfred, as he looked towards Gotham from the window.

The main door opened slowly, Alfred heard it, and started to walk towards it, until he heard a faint call.

"Alfred."

Realizing it was Bruce, Alfred brought forth his calm composure as he started to say, "Master Bruce I was starting to…." Alfred was left speechless, when Bruce came into the clearer light with his mask pulled back, showing his face which were covered with bruises, and blood pouring from his left side of his ribs, as he tried to keep putting pressure on it with his hand.

Alfred quickly ran towards Bruce, holding him steady, as he started to make diagnoses on his injuries. Having experience in medicine, he could tell that none of these injuries were life threatening, but Bruce was still losing blood fast. As Alfred was trying to take Bruce to a table, he kept telling him to, "Hold on, Stay awake, you're losing too much blood, Master Bruce."

But it was in vain as Bruce already had drifted to unconsciousness, but not without having a glimpse of what happened just 15 minutes ago

**/…Gotham City…/**

"I don't have money for this week's due; just give me a few more days Carlos. Screamed the man, as Carlos was beat him.

"I had enough of your bullshit, pay t up, or there's a bullet going through your head, not gonna ask again." Said Carlos, as he brought his gun towards the scared man's head.

The man whimpered

"Please I beg you, just little more time."

"Not the answer I was looking for", said Carlos as he cocked the gun

Just when was about to pull the trigger, he was suddenly punched to the face from an unknown direction. Carlos fell to the ground. The Scared man quickly ran away, seeing as his life was just spared.

After a momentarily drifting, Carlos got up and looked towards the source of the punch. There stood a figure in a black jacket and jeans, and his face hidden behind a black mask, showing only his eyes.

"Who the hell…" Said Carlos angrily as he pointed the gun towards the man, but with speed masked man quickly redirected the gun away from himself, and with a quick elbow to ribs, and a quick leg swipe, Carlos was thrown down. His gun being flunged away, Carlos asked painfully, "What the hell do you want?"

"JOE CHILL..where is he?" Asked the masked man angrily.

"Who….oof." As a punch was thrown right to Carlos's face.

"I won't ask again." Threatened the man

"Haven't you read the papers, He's been dead for years." said Carlos with a pained cough

"Not the answer I was looking for", as the masked man punched him again

Recovering rather quickly, Carlos shouted, "You think I'm scared, I've gotten the beat up before, I aint scared of some street punk in a mask, just cause he knows how to punch."

Suddenly a shot was hear from behind, the masked man instinctively rolled away, and saw two men running towards them with guns. The masked man then took off running while two guys keep shooting him from behind

"Boss you alright." Asked one of the men.

"Get him." Shouted Carlos angrily, as he was slowly getting up.

The masked man was running as fast as it could, but since his bike parked the opposite way, he had to think of another plan survive. Thankfully the rain was slowing down the two men behind him, and also ruining their shots.

The masked man suddenly noticed a fire escape, and thought it would be better to get to higher ground. He leaped over the dumpster to grab hold of the ladder, and started climbing up. Even though the climbing up swiftly, the two men were still hot on his trail, climbing up to reach him. As soon as the two men reached the top, the masked man was nowhere in sight. They thought of splitting up to find him.

The one to the left was slowly walking to the door to the stairs, finding it locked; he started to turn around, when he suddenly was attacked from the top of the door. With precision and speed, the masked man quickly got him in an armbar, and without hesitation swiftly added pressure to it. The man screamed as he dropped his gun. The other one ran towards the direction of the scream, shouting, "Tony, Tony you oka…" He finds him unconscious, and so runs towards him, "hey, hey buddy c'mon, wake up." While frantically trying to wake his friend up, he didn't notice the swift arm wrapping around his neck, as masked man quickly choked him. Within 10 seconds, the man was unconscious; wasting no time, the masked man quickly ran towards the direction of his bike.

Jumping from rooftops, he quickly reached the backstreet, where his bike was parked. As he was climbing down, he suddenly heard a loud bang, and felt immense pain in his ribs, as he fell down literally 3 stories down. By landing on the dumpster, he somewhat cushioned his fall to a bearable degree. As he started to get up, he finally saw the origin of his pain, as there stood Carlos with his gun pointed right at him.

"What you thought you were just gonna get away, just like that. You broke three of my teeth, I am gonna make sure to break three of yours before I kill ya." As he started walking towards him, masked man felt something in his back pocket suddenly remembering the object, he realized his only chance of escape as he quickly grabbed the boomerang from his back, and flung it at Carlos. Hitting his hand, right on the mark, Carlos dropped his gun in pain. Taking the momentary shock as a distraction to escape, masked man quickly got on his bike, and drove away.

**/…..Wayne Manor…/**

Suddenly Bruce woke up in sharp pain, in a bed.

"Sir please don't move so quickly, the stitches will rip." Said Alfred as he started to pick up a glass of water mixed with aspirin.

While holding his hand to is head, Bruce said lightly "my head…"

"Here drink this, it will help soothe the pain." Says Alfred while giving Bruce the glass.

"What time is it." Asks Bruce while he finishes drinking the water.

"It's 2 O'clock in the afternoon, sir" Replies Alfred, while taking the glass from him.

"Hmm must have over slept, so how bad was it?" Asked Bruce while lightly touching his bandages.

"I had to give you 8 stiches across you ribs from where the bullet grazed you, your right leg is sprained, coupled with your left shoulder being dislocated, …oh you also might have minor concussion and bruises everywhere."

"Huh, not that bad…thought it was something major."

Alfred was in no mood for joking as he says angrily, "I am sorry Master Wayne, but enough with this foolishness. This personal vendetta against a dead man will kill you. You can't take on the underworld, by yourself, you are just one man"

Bruce quietly shifted out of the bed, and looked at Alfred with cold eyes, "He's not dead. I will find him Alfred, this time won't get away, and he will pay for what he did…I will make sure of it."

Knowing no way to convince Bruce out of this suicide mission, Alfred just shook his head grimly, and helped Bruce stand up. Noting the wounds, Alfred couldn't help but say, "Well at least you should take some protection with you, sir, just having a leather jacket, and a mask is not enough to protect you from guns. And fighting mob bosses and thugs with your bare hands will not suffice either."

Bruce started limping towards the bathroom, and replied, "I know, but body armor is too constricting. It makes me too slow, I wouldn't be able to take on more than 2 men, especially if they have guns, and speed is the only thing that makes me stand a chance. I need to find something which will be light so it doesn't factor out my speed, but also strong enough to give me some protection. As for weapons…" Bruce chuckled and looked back at Alfred, "your boomerang was quite good, and has given me some ideas…"

Bruce suddenly realized what he had lost, and looked at Alfred guiltily, "oh I'm sorry Alfred, I just got it from you last night and I just threw it away, I could nt get it back when I threw it, the guy had the gun and…."

Alfred interrupted him, "Sir all I care about is that your safety, I can make another one of those any day, but not you, sir."

Bruce smiled while looking around his bandages, and said, "Well you sure did a good job fixing me up right now."

Alfred brought back his stern look, and crossed his arms, "Oh no Master Wayne, don't think just because you can flatter me with such words, that I will let you go out again, you are still underage, and I am still you guardian, so there will be no crusade of yours, until you heal, and it is not up for discussion."

"I know, I don't think I would able to go even if wanted too, I am still too weak Alfred, even with all my training," Bruce angrily punched the bathroom door, causing the wood to splinter, "I just got beat by some punks with guns."

Alfred quickly walked over, and checked his hand, "Please sir don't beat yourself up over it, not everyone is capable of fighting of armed assailants, with only their bare hands. But if it was truly this grim, why didn't you use it, sir. From what you have described about your ability. It should have been enough to deal with all of them quite easily,"

Bruce went inside to look himself in the mirror, his face had some bruises, and he looked quite hurt. "I can't seem to be able to use it in combat; too much movement disrupts it for some reason. Even with all of that practice I did with it, it still isn't stable, using it in a fight would probably get me killed."

He started washing his face, after saying, "What's the point of such a power, if I can't use it in my battles."

"Well perhaps sir, this is something that even you need some help with."

Bruce chuckled, while wiping his face with the towel and replied, "And who do you think would be able to help me, Alfred."

Before Alfred could reply, the doorbell was rung. Alfred looked up at Bruce, and said, "I will be with you shortly, sir" and walked away.

Bruce just went back to cleaning his wounds. But he could hear Alfred open the door, and asking, "How may I help you sir."

A reply came in a calm tone, saying, "We would like to meet with Bruce Wayne."

He heard Alfred saying, "And who might you be, sir."

Bruce's curiosity overtook him, as he listened intently to the identity of this person, till he heard.

"Charles Xavier."

**/.../**

**Hope you like the chapter :)**


	4. The Meeting

**Enjoy :)**

**../Wayne Manor/….**

"We are here to see, Bruce Wayne." Said Xavier.

Alfred looked at the group, and was confused at such a variety, from a gruff, feral man, to two young teenagers, and an old man in a wheelchair.

"I am Sorry Mr. Xavier, but Master Wayne has met an accident, and is not feeling very well."

Charles Xavier looked surprised and genuinely worried, and said, "I am sorry, is he all right?"

Alfred looked a little taken back by such worry towards Bruce Wayne, most people to ever visit only seemed to come for business proposition, but no one showed much concern to his well being. "Yes, only a few injuries, but I don't think he will be able to take visitors."

Suddenly a voice came from the inside of the mansion. "Alfred, Its fine, let them in."

Alfred was confused at Bruce's words; he never took visitors, so he turned back to the group and said, "Please come in".

All four of them entered. As they walked inside, Jean couldn't help but notice how dark, and lonely this mansion felt, nothing like Xavier's. Jean turned to the professor, and telepathically told him, "This place is very empty professor, compared to yours".

Charles replied, "Bruce Wayne is known to live alone, he hasn't had much contact with the outside world in ages."

Surprised, Jean asked, "Is it because he is a mutant."

"I don't believe so, I felt his mutation activate just recently, but he is known to be an outcast long before that. I think he has some other reason for his departure from society."

They entered the main living room with many ornaments, and beautiful designs around. Marveling the details, Jean didn't realize the vase beside her, and accidently hit it. But luckily she used here telekinesis to stop it from falling. As they reached the main couch, Alfred spoke up, "Please make yourselves comfortable, Master Wayne will be with you shortly. I will get some refreshments". And left the room

While still conversing between themselves, only Logan noticed a young man limping in.

"Hello",said Bruce loudly, as he entered the room from the stairs.

All of them looked up to meet the young billionaire, and the sight they saw truly did surprise them

"My god is he alright, look at all those bruises, and the cast on his shoulder." Said Jean telepathically to Scott.

"Maybe he pissed someone off." Replied Scott, while slightly smirking.

As Bruce slowly walked toward his seat, Jean also noticed him limping.

"And he is also limping", said Jean with concern in her face

As Bruce slowly sat down, he looked up and asked, "What can I help you with?"

Not being able to hold herself back, she asked, "Are you ok, you look very hurt."

"Yes, it's true, if this is an inconvenience for you, we can leave now, and be back later." Backed up the professor.

"I'm fine, just met with a little bike accident." Said Bruce with no emotion.

Logan just narrowed his eyes at him, while taking whiffs of the scents in the mansion. He didn't believe that story, but kept quiet.

Bruce didn't speak at all, and was just looking at them. Jean and Scott were felt really awkward in the silence, and were hoping someone would speak up.

Until Bruce finally spoke, "Mr. Xavier right".

"Please call me Charles." Replied Charles with a smile.

"What can I do for you?" Said Bruce again with no emotion.

Scott whispered slowly, "Man, he is worse than Logan, does he ever smile".

Jean chose not to reply, considering she was thinking the same thing.

"To be bluntly as I can, I have started a school". Said Xavier with a serious face.

"A school? What does that have to do with me? Did you need some funds for it, because I can't help you with that, you should go to the Wayne Industries office, they can probably help you".

"Hey we aren't here for your charity". Spoke Scott loudly.

"Scott, please calm down." Said the professor.

"No, that is isn't the reason for our visit."

Bruce was starting to get curious, so took on a different approach, "Well I am very busy, so unless you don't wish to waste more of my time, you should get the point as quickly as possible."

Scott, again spoke up loudly, and said, "Hey, the professor is trying to help you."

"Please Scott, sit down, it's okay." Said the professor telepathically.

Scott looked at the professor and slowly nodded, while sitting down.

Bruce now even more curious, asked, "What do you mean by helping me?"

"Hmm, well before I answer that question. Let me truly introduce myself, my name is Charles Xavier, and I have started a school, called the Xavier Institute for the gifted. My friend Logan here is a professor in this institute. These two are Scott and Jean, my students in the school."

Bruce now more confused asked, "That still doesn't…"

"We are mutants, Mr. Wayne." Interrupted the professor.

Bruce eyes widened a bit, and so did Alfred's as he just entered the room.

"And to answer your question, we know you are a mutant as well, and wish to enroll you in our school."

Silence fell in the room, as Bruce just stared at them.

Alfred started handing the drinks, and then stood by Bruce.

Seeing his que to continue, the professor said, "You don't have to hide your abilities from us, we are here to help you control your power."

"And what if I told you, I am not mutant". Said Bruce quietly.

"We are not here to force you, to join against your will, but we do truly wish to help."

"How exactly will you help me?" Asked Bruce curiously.

"My institute exists to help any mutant in need, from prosecution to simply harnessing their amazing potential. We also try to keep them safe from the outside world, which isn't ready yet to accept these gifted people." Replied the professor.

Bruce continued, "I don't have to worry about prosecution considering who I am, and I don't have to worry about my safety either, so how can you still help me?

"I am sure you are safe, but how many people like yourselves have you truly met. We are offering a place where you can reach true potential of you powers, and do not have to worry about keeping them a secret."

"And what is your reason to do this? What are you trying to accomplish?"

Charles replied truthfully, "I discovered my mutation when I was, but a child. However I was given a privileged life, and did not suffer the hardships the other mutants went through. I simply wish to give them the same chance, which I had."

Bruce kept looking at his face, trying to find a single hint of deceit, but much to his dismay, he did not find any.

Jean spoke up, "You don't have to be alone in this; I believe we are the first mutants you have ever met. We simply wish to offer you the chance to meet more mutants, and become part of a community which will treat you like family."

Bruce eyes did not change a bit, but Alfred had a much more thoughtful look.

Bruce turned to Xavier, and said coldly, " I am sorry Mr. Xavier, but I don't need to meet mutants of my age" and as he looked at Scott, and Jean also said, " and I don't really care about making friends with them."

"You're pushing it man". Replied Scott harshly.

Bruce just simply looked at him grinning.

"Well try, and stop me."

Scott got angrier, and was about to get up, but Jean's hand stopped him. Jean then said, with concern, "Do you wish for your whole life to live alone here, with no friends to speak of."

"…yes." Replied Bruce coldly.

Alfred could only look at him sadly as, Jean was just left speechless.

Xavier thought of another way to convince him, and asked, "Just how well can you control your power, Mr. Wayne?"

Bruce looked a little taken back by this, and said, "Why do you ask?"

"Because I have feeling that you can't control it that well"

Bruce narrowed his eyes, and said, "Let just say that you might be right, then I can safely assume that you are willing to help me, if I join your school correct."

"I know that you don't trust us."

Bruce interrupted, and said, "I don't trust anyone, Charles, something you have to learn when you're the lone heir to 18 billion dollar worth of industry."

Charles however did not give up and said, "Then give us a chance, "3 months". If you feel that you are getting better control of your abilities within the 3 months then stay longer, if not than you can leave, and we will never bother you again."

"3 months?" Asked Bruce, with a cold look.

"Just 3, you have nothing to lose." Said Charles quietly.

After a few seconds of contemplating, Bruce said, "I will have to think about it."

With a small victory, Charles smiled and replied, "Of course. You can call us anytime, whenever you have made you decision. Our institute is in Bayville, and here is our number. Feel free to call us anytime."

Scott couldn't take it anymore and spoke up, "C'mon professor, I don't even think he is a mutant. He hasn't shown his even shown his abilities to us yet."

Bruce quickly replied with a smirk, "Neither have you."

Scott smirked as well, as he said, "You know what, your right, and I think I should. But there won't much of a mansion left if I do."

"Scott please." Spoke up, Jean with concern.

Scott ruined towards, and dropped his head, "Sorry, Jean."

Bruce couldn't help but reply, "Destroy my mansion? That might be true considering you can shoot beams from your eyes, which you can't even control."

Scott looked up quickly, and asked "How did you…"

"Know?" Interrupted Bruce.

"The same way I know, Jean here is a telepathic, and a telekinetic. Logan can heal, and sharp senses. And Charles is a much stronger telepathic."

Jean was about to say, "But.."

But Bruce interrupted again, "That's my ability, it makes me know things about a person."

Charles observed this, and finally spoke up, "And you need help with this power?"

Bruce replied, "I can only use it when I am stationary and concentrating, I can't seem to use it when I am moving. So If do join, I am hoping you can change that."

Charles nodded and said, "We will do whatever we can to help you."

Charles then raised his hand towards Bruce.

Bruce complied and shook his hand while saying, "Goodbye Mr. Xavier, It was nice meeting you all, well most of you." As he pointed at Scott.

Scott just crossed his arms, and replied coldly, "Same here pal."

As they stepped out of the door, Scott couldn't help but say, "Man what a jerk."

"Scott, what is your problem with him." Asked Jean.

"My problem? He was being rude to the professor; I really hate these kinds of people."

"These kind?"

"Yeah, rich and arrogant, think he has everything. I mean what does he know about the pain, and prosecution mutants have to go through every day. He gets too live out in his castle, while the rest just burn. I don't even know why you wanted to bring him professor."

Professor replied calmly, "Scott, I understand that you think that of Bruce Wayne, but you should never judge a book by its cover. I feel if you look deeper, you two might be more in common than you think."

Scott just turned away, and said, "I don't see that happening."

As both Scott and Jean, started to converse between themselves, Charles looked towards Logan and asked, "You were awfully quite there Logan, I have never seen that before, what did you think of Bruce Wayne?"

Logan just smirked, and said, "He is interesting."

"Really, I never heard that word from you, towards a student."

"Well this kid has more to him than meets the eye."

Curious Charles asked, "What do you mean?"

Logan turned back towards Charles, and said, "He didn't have no bike accident, I smelled the medicine he used, it was to disinfect, and the he had some stitches at his ribs, that y'all didn't notice. He got shot Chuck."

"Shot? Did someone know about him being mutant, and tried to kill him?"

"Maybe or he was doing something else."

"He ain't like the others, Charles." Said Logan as he got in the car.

"You might be right, Logan." Said Charles as he looked back at the mansion.

**…../Wayne Manor/…..**

Bruce started limping towards his study room, and turned on his computers. Alfred followed with some food in hand, and places it at the table there.

"If you don't mind me asking Master Bruce, I understand why you lied about your ability, but how were you able to tell what they could do?"

Bruce didn't turn back, and said, "It was simple; as soon as Xavier mentioned that they were mutants, I just gave careful attention to detail, used psychology, and deductive reasoning."

"I see…could you elaborate a little sir."

Bruce signed, and turned towards Alfred, then said, "All right, figuring out Scott's ability wasn't easy. When they sat down, Scott turned towards Jean, and I notice that near the backside of his head, there was a slight change of direction of his hair, it wasn't seem to be done on purpose, it was too irregular, and the sort of angle showed it might be a scar. A pretty big one, but considering how it's not visible, and the hair is growing fine, my guess that it happened at young age."

"You could see such a small detail, sir? I guess all those months of studying crime scenes paid off."

Bruce just chuckled, and replied, "Yeah, I guess practice makes perfect, anyways the next thing I noticed were his glasses, and he didn't take them off. Normally it common courtesy to take your glasses off, when entering someone else's home, but that could just mean that he is doesn't follow it. But the thing that struck me the most about them was that they were made of ruby. Such glasses are very costly to make, and judging by his clothes, he isn't someone to spend too money of fashion. So why wear such elaborate glasses? The ruby had some other purpose, I just knew it."

"So glasses and a scar. I'm sorry sir but I still can't understand how you were able to deduce beams coming out from his eyes by that."

"Well that was only the physical aspect, but to figure him out I had to use psychology. From the moment he entered the mansion, he seemed on edge, like he did not like this place, and held some sort of resentment towards me, but I don't think it was personal. It seemed more likely that he had some problem towards the general upper class society, meaning that he has had some problems with them before. It was easy to turn this resentment quickly into anger, when I irked him near the end of our conversation. He said that that there won't be much of a mansion left when he is done with it, and his left hand made a slight movement towards his glasses, as he stopped himself."

"And at that point I already got all the information I needed, a big scar in the back of the head, special glasses that he doesn't take off, his own statement of how he was capable of major destruction, and instinctively moving for his glasses. His power comes from his eyes, which causes major destruction; he can't seem to control it, probably because of some major injury in his youth, so he needs those special glasses, to keep them in check."

Alfred couldn't help, but clap.

"Remarkable Master Bruce, but that still doesn't explain the beam."

"That was kind of a guess, I could only make a reasonable assumption from what information I gathered, and it wasn't much considering we only talked for 10 minutes."

"Well your assumption was very good, and you gave such confidence while saying it, almost like you didn't doubt yourself."

Bruce looked back seriously, "I had to Alfred, if I am to give them a fake ability, I have to at least make it convincing."

"And what about the others, Master Bruce."

"As for Jean Grey, her telekinesis was shown when she accidently tripped that glass vase, but for some reason it went back to its original position. Not much guess needed for that one. As for her telepathy, well when they entered the mansion, she briefly turned towards Xavier, as if almost about to speak to him, and after a few seconds turned back with almost a different emotion on her face. Anyone could tell they just had a conversation."

"Not anyone, sir."

Bruce continued, "The only one I had much to guess about was Xavier, unlike Jean he has much experience with his power, if he was telepathic, he surely did not show it, no subconscious physical movement, meant that either he was very skilled with his telepathy, or he didn't have it. Even if he was in a mental conversation, he did not suggest that he was doing it even for a second. So his power was pretty much a shot in the dark."

"But sir, you just said, he had a mental conversation with Jean, so he must have been telepathic."

"Not exactly, Alfred. Jean did hold a conversation with Scott as well, which meant that telepathy can be used for a conversation, even if only one has the ability. So I wasn't sure that this was all Jean's doing, or Xavier was using his ability as well, because he didn't show it. So I thought of a different approach, since he told me that the he started a school for mutants, and coming here telling me that he can help me with my mutant ability."

Bruce turned back to the computer, and typed his password to login.

"Considering, I have never shown my ability to anyone but you. That meant he was able to track me some other way, so him being a mutant, I naturally assumed that he had some sort of mutant tracking ability. And I was going to say that until, Scott made one more mistake."

"What was that sir?"

"He nodded to Xavier when he was threatening me. When that happened, I thought he was talking to Jean, but she did not show any signs. Since I already figured, what Logan's abilities were, it left Xavier. Just putting the dots together, I could tell that he was a very strong telepathic, with much experience. And with such a power he might have been able to figure out that I had some sort of mutation, and find me."

"And finally.."

"There is Mr. Logan."

"He is skilled Alfred, much more skilled than me, and I spent 7 years, nothing but training. He was the first one to notice me, and the only one to not take his eyes of me the whole time. He figured me out Alfred, but he didn't say anything, it was almost like he wasn't worried at all like he was the total opposite of me, but still the same. When I look at people I look for strengths and weaknesses, so I will be able to defend myself, if the time came. And he is capable of the same, but for some reason he doesn't care for his wellbeing. And that was my first clue. The second was his body."

"Yes, he did possess quite a strong physique sir. "

"Yeah, his shirt was loose, so I couldn't find any details. But even with loose clothes, anyone could tell how built he is. But it was more like a fighter's than a bodybuilder. He had overdeveloped wrists, and the extra cartilage in his knuckles meant that he fought a lot. So the last thing I did was to look for scars to prove my theory of his skills, but… I couldn't find a single one. Every time he moved, I looked, and not a single scratch. Granted I didn't see his back or his torso, but still his knuckles should have at least shown a little scarring, considering how much punishment they seemed to have gone through. So he is more experienced than me, fought more than me, but didn't have scars. And I already have twenty scars from the past 6 months, and one more counting yesterday. So I assumed he was just simply much more skilled than me, and so rarely got injured. But then it finally hit me, his posture, always relaxed, and almost inviting danger. No scars to speak off and being a mutant. So I took another big guess, and luckily I was right. But I think he still saw through it. I bet he even saw through the lie, I gave for my injuries."

Bruce sinks his head to his hands and sighs, finally says, "I don't know what to make of these people, Alfred, if they really are starting such a school, then maybe they can help me, but what's the catch."

"And, what if there is no catch, Sir."

Bruce couldn't help but smirk, "C'mon Alfred, no one just helps anyone for nothing."

"You parents did."

Bruce suddenly stopped his typing, and almost lost his composure, "…I…I am going to do some background research on them."

Alfred just sunk his head, and started walking towards the door, but turned one last time, "I do hope you do take Mr. Xavier's offer, Master Bruce."

"Wanna get rid of me that badly." Replied Bruce, while still typing.

Alfred couldn't help, but smile.

"I can't really stand you table manners sir…"

But then turned back and spoke quietly, "...and he might be the only able to save you from what your becoming."

**/../**


	5. Arrival

**…/Wayne Manor/…**

Alfred was knocking on a door worriedly. "Master Bruce… please you must get out of that room, you have been in there for a week. You have barely eaten anything." Not being able to stand there anymore, he started lock picking the door. Over the years of watching Bruce, he also picked up a few tricks.

Within a minute he unlocked the door, and opened it. It was too dark to see anything; the only light was coming from the computer. And that's where he found Bruce, laying his head on the keyboard. Normally, Alfred would feel compelled to let him sleep, but not this time. Alfred quietly walked towards the windows facing Bruce, and with a quick tug, pulled the drapes across. The light hit Bruce's face suddenly, and he couldn't help but groan as he slowly started to wake up. Rubbing his eyes, he slowly opened them to see the source of his discomfort, and found his very angry looking butler staring down at him.

"..Alfred, put drapes back, it's too bright." Pleaded Bruce quietly.

Alfred continued to stare sternly, and crossed his arms. Bruce just sighed, as he got up and said, "Alright, Alright I'm up." Suddenly his stomach couldn't help but make aloud growl. Feeling embarrassed, he started to scratch the back of his head. Alfred just lets out a sigh, and says, "In the dining table."

Bruce quickly walked out in that, leaving Alfred wondering what he was doing this whole time. He turned on the light switch, and got his answer. Every wall had a pictures, newspaper clippings, maps, and information posted on them. And a multitude of strings were connected to various points of strings. There were hundreds of papers lying on the floor, and every computer screen had tabs open leading to various sites, from simple engineering, and history information to blueprints. On the desk, there were many small gadgets, seemed to be made by Bruce himself, as half of them still looked incomplete.

Confused Alfred started to head to the Dining Hall, to question Bruce. When he finally reached, he found his master on the phone, finishing up with, "Thank you, Then I will see you all tonight."

"Sir?" Asked Alfred, now even more confused to as who Bruce was talking to. Bruce turned towards Alfred smirking, and said, "Guess who just joined the Xavier Institute." Alfred eyes went a bit wide, as he spoke again, "Really sir, I did not expect you to say "yes" to them, you never wanted to have any outside contact for 8 years, and now you're suddenly willing to trust them?"

Bruce just turned to the table, and started walking towards it. Then he sat down, and started to eat, not before saying, "I never trust anyone Alfred, you already know that. I said "yes" because I have already prepared.

"What do you mean, sir?"

Swallowing his first bite, Bruce said, "You have already seen the room, Alfred. You know what I have been doing for the past week."

Suddenly realization hit him, all of those pictures, websites, and newspaper clippings. They were all related to Xavier, and his mutants. Alfred finally replied, "Research."

Bruce just nodded, and said, "I looked at everything; I have followed all of their lives, their enemies, friends, where they have been, what they did, and even what they are capable of." Bruce couldn't help, but grin as he said, "And to tell you the truth, they are some interesting people."

Alfred then started to remember all of those gadgets that were on the desk, Bruce never discussed those before, so he asked another question, "And those things you were working on, back in that room?"

Bruce just closed his eyes for a second, and then finally said, "Getting info on Logan, was much tougher than I expected, so I had to, well apply some illegal methods."

Not liking, where this was going, Alfred asked, "Such as?"

Bruce looked up at Alfred, and said calmly, "I had to hack into some government files."

"Sir", said Alfred harshly, and then asked, "How did you even…"

Bruce interrupted calmly and said, "Connected my computer to Wayne Tech's Main Frame, then the satellite, and from there it was much easier to locate different data packets, from different government mainframes. Then all that was left, was bypassing security, and extracting the information. Wasn't as hard as I thought it would be."

Alfred just replied, "Of course not."

Bruce didn't pay any mind to it, and simply continued, "Some of the governments, Logan worked with had many secrets." Alfred asked curiously, "What kind sir?" Bruce replied, "The violent kind, I don't know if they were at a brink of war, or this was simply self-defense. But they would have secret branches, all with the only purpose of creating new and deadly military technology. They had worked on many theories, and prototypes for weapons, armor, vehicles…you name it. So I downloaded the blueprints, and started working on a few."

Alfred couldn't help, but stare at him in shock.

Bruce noticed his shock, and replied quickly, "Don't worry; I worked on nothing lethal, just some gadgets like remote emp grenades, and a high velocity grappling gun. Well the high-velocity grappling was their idea, putting it in a gun was mine. I wanted to start small, before going on bigger things."

Getting over his initial shock, Alfred asked quickly, "But sir, how will you work on them, if you are leaving."

"Copied the blueprints to my laptop, like I said, "Thought of everything"." Replied Bruce grinning.

**…./Xavier Mansion/….**

"Bruce Wayne has agreed, Ororo." Said the Professor, as he wheeled towards Ororo. "He is coming to the mansion tonight, with a different identity of course. We cannot afford any media attention towards us."

Ororo replied surprisingly, "But Charles, does Mr. Wayne know about this. I mean I don't think he will appreciate being treated as a common person, considering how he was brought up."

After listening carefully, Charles couldn't help but smile, as he said, "Mr. Wayne asked for this himself, it was one of his conditions, to be not known as "the Bruce Wayne", when he came to Bayville."

Ororo was much surprised at this; she had much experience with royalty, and knows that such people have great difficulty to be treated as the common folk. Their whole lifestyle is purely based on authority, and with that stripped they feel naked in a normal society. So for someone like Bruce Wayne, a rich billionaire to ask to live a common lifestyle must take a great strength of character. She was starting to get more and more interested, towards this young man. Seep in her thought, she finally recalled the earlier words, as she asked, "Tonight? He is coming, tonight?"

"Yes."

By the afternoon, the rumor had already spread, and almost everyone was waiting in anticipation. Downstairs, in the main living room, Jean was sitting on a couch, and reading a book. Until a girl practically came running in, she had brown hair wrapped in a ponytail, and blue eyes. She sat down next to Jean, and asked giddily, "So is it like true, is Bruce Wayne really coming tonight, Jean."

Jean sighed, barely looking up from her book and said, "Asking me a hundred times won't change the answer Kitty, I told you "That's what the professor s told me"."

Kitty replied, excitedly, "I'm Sorry, but I have like read so much about Bruce Wayne. The Wayne Industries is like one of the top three ranking competitors of our modern economy. It's been like my dream to work there, and now you're telling me, the heir of the Wayne Industries is 16, and is coming here to stay. I'm sorry, but right now I have like every reason to be freaking out."

Jean couldn't help but giggle at her outburst. Kitty has just recently joined the institute, and to Jean it feels like she has found a little sister who's always happy and cheerful.

Kitty continued with her questions, "What's he like? Is he cute?"

Jean just rolled her eyes and said, "Kitty, he was all bruised up when we met, so I was paying more attention to his injuries, than if he was handsome or not. As for his personality, well…

"…a Jerk." Said Scott, as he walked in with Kurt.

"Scott." Scolded Jean.

Scott replied, "Sorry, Jean, but you know it's true, he is arrogant and cold. And you probably won't be able to hold a conversation with him for more than 10 seconds."

"Don't listen to him, Kitty, we shouldn't judge a person by just the first meeting, and he was hurt, Scott. Maybe that's not how he rally acts, and you know the professor said to be understanding."

Scott jus sighed, and said, "…fine whatever, I guess we all just have to be nice till he leaves. And the first nice thing I am going to do is avoid him as long as he stays here." Scott then turns around, and leaves. Leaving Kurt confused, so he turns towards Jean, and asks, "Vat is with Scott, I have never seen him so angry at someone before. "

"I don't know Kurt, I really don't."

**…./Wayne Manor/…**

Alfred was packing, a few clothes for Bruce in a small backpack, while Bruce was putting some final touches on the grapple gun. "Sir, are these the only things you are going to take, I do not think two jeans would suffice for three months." Bruce kept tweaking his gadget, and said, "I don't want to take too many things, and I'm not really sure what teenagers are supposed to wear. So I'll buy just buy stuff there." "Bruce Wayne can create grapple guns, fight 10 thugs at once, and can hack into the most secured government files, but he doesn't know what to wear as a teenager, that is quite amazing."

Alfred then turned serious and said, "I am glad that you have decided to join sir, to be able to control you power, but you have given them a fake ability."

Bruce interrupted, "Which Alfred has the same limitations as my true power. Everything that I will learn, I just have to simply apply it for the real one."

Alfred nodded in understanding, and said, "Very good sir, but you do understand the longer you stay there, they will expect improvement of your fake ability. It might escalate to the point, where you won't be able to keep up, and your cover could be blown."

Bruce just smiled, "Well then I will just have to surpass everyone's expectations. Don't worry Alfred; I know what I am doing."

Alfred still didn't buy it, "And what about Mr. Xavier, and Miss. Grey's abilities, if they find a reason to reach within your mind, they will know everything about you."

"I won't let them; I will stay under their radar, and if they do have a reason to pry inside my head, well let's just say I have a plan to stop them from getting anything."

"What about Mr. Logan?"

Bruce stopped his work, and turned serious, "Hmmm, him I might run into trouble with, but I won't lose that easily. Relax Alfred, I had a week to think and prepare, I won't be caught."

"I know Master Bruce, I am sorry but I just can't stop worrying. You have not gone out of this mansion for 8 years."

Bruce continued his work and said, "I went to Gotham city many times."

"Prowling the streets sir, at night, hunting criminals. You have not been into a normal society since…that day."

Both stayed in silence, until Bruce finally spoke up, "…I know, and you know why I am doing it now."

"I understand why sir, but even you must have realized how they might see your true ability as …dark."

Bruce saw Alfred's fear in his voice, and said, "You're still afraid of it? Alfred, you know I would never hurt you."

"It's not me I am worried about sir; I can't help but feel that if you were to lose control…someone else might..."

"All the more reasons for me go to Xavier's, so I don't hurt anyone."

Alfred interrupted, "Except Joe Chill, am I right sir?"

Bruce just sighed, and said, "…I have already chosen my path; don't try to stop me Alfred.

Alfred said calmly, "I won't, I promised to stand by you, and I shall no matter what you do…" and said the last part silently, "or what you become."

Bruce didn't seem to hear, and said, "Good, now listen; I made a new identity for myself." He reached for a card on the desk, and gave it to Alfred.

"It's a driver license."

Alfred read the name, "Jason Todd seems like an adequate name for a teenager, 16 years old, born in Gotham. Yes, that would work, considering how many unrecorded births have been in this city, no one should be able to track you down."

Bruce nodded, and continued, "Yeah, and no one has really seen my face, so they wouldn't be able to relate Jason Todd to Bruce Wayne. As for all of the information I gathered, my laptop is connected through Wi-Fi to all of the computers here, so I should be able to gain access to work on them remotely, so that takes away some of the load. I can't raise much suspicion towards me, so I have to leave most of this equipment here, until I really need them. But I am taking this grapple gun."

"You must really like that gun, sir."

"Yeah well, check it out, it's finished." Bruce showed the gun to Alfred, it looked like a large pistol, with extended cartridge under the barrel. Bruce went on explaining how it worked, "This grappling technology was created by the American Army, back in World War 2. They were working with high tensile wire for scaling surfaces, or gaps. It was meant to scale any German army infested buildings quickly, so they could surprise them, and take the post. The original ones were big and clanky, almost like a suitcase, so only one person was able to use it successfully."

"And who might that be sir?"

Bruce grinned, and said, "You might have heard about him back in the day, A war-hero. Freed many prisoners, took the fight to the Germans, stands for the American Dream, ring any bells?...jeez Alfred, "Captain America"."

Alfred just looked confused, "I am sorry sir, but I hope you remember that I am British."

"Oh…right, well anyways back to the gun, see the cartridge loaded on the gun, it loaded with incredible thin, but very strong tensile wire around 115 feet in length. The wire was tested in Wayne Industries, to hold about 325 lbs. The wire's end is attached to this metal claw, and it gets propelled with compressed air. After the shot, the second trigger rotates the wire back into the cartridge, which should propel me to my target. You know what; I am going out, gotta test this thing out."

Alfred looked at his watch, "At this time, there is still sunlight out, sir."

"Well I need some sunlight; to be able to see where I am aiming." Said Bruce as he packed the gun, and left the mansion.

…./Xavier Mansion/…

Charles called his students and the professors, to his office. When everyone came along Charles started speaking, "Hello everyone. All of you are most likely aware of a new student coming to our institute."

Kitty whispered to Jean, "Like who doesn't."

Charles continued, "Yes, Bruce Wayne has agreed to attend our institute, and I hope you all welcome him with open arms. When all of you first meet him, he might feel cold and distant." "Just like how your Professor Logan was, when he first came here." As he pointed Logan smiling.

Logan crossed his arms, and made a small growl towards Kurt who was laughing. Kurt quickly teleported to the other side of room, and whispered to Scott, "remind me to never laugh at Logan."

"As I was saying, Bruce Wayne didn't have much contact with society, as he lived in his mansion, almost all of his life. So please do not feel insulted, if he does not respond as much to your conversations, he is known as an antisocial person. But that should not let us also have a cold attitude towards him, I am certain that if all of you keep trying to connect with him, after a while he will start opening up more towards us. "

Jean nodded and said, "We will try professor."

"Another thing that I must talk about, because of Bruce Wayne's status as a billionaire, neither I nor him wanted to bring any attention to our school. So he will be coming with a different identity.

Isn't that like illegal? Kitty questioned.

Logan smirked and said, "Kid it ain't wrong till you get caught."

Kitty just rolled her eyes at that response. Charles continued, "He is going by the name of Jason Todd, born in Gotham city, 16 years of age. That means he will be going to go to Bayville High with all of you. So Scott, and Jean, it is your responsibility to help him settle in the school. That is all; I hope everyone treats Mr. Wayne fairly when he comes tonight."

Everyone started leaving the room, so Charles turned towards his window in deep thought.

"Another storm's starting up, Chuck." Said Logan as he walked up to Charles, and stood next to him.

"Yes it is Logan, regretfully we can't tell Ororo to change it, it might draw too much attention. I do hope our new guest doesn't have any problem getting here."

"He'll be fine; he looked tough for a kid. But that ain't why you looked worried, what's wrong."

Charles sighed, "You have always been a keen one, Logan. Yes, I do have my worries, and they seem to get worse and worse."

"It's about the kid isn't it, don't worry I'll be keeping my eye on him."

"Yes, I do wish to know more about him, but I can't use my power unethically. However he isn't my only worry. Sabertooth attacking, just a week after we started recruiting students. That's too much for a coincidence. There something bigger at play."

"Yeah, I figured."

"I think we must prepare ourselves for more confrontations. I can't help but feel something dark and foreboding is approaching our future, and Sabertooth might be a part of it."

"…or the kid." Said Logan walking away.

**../Wayne Manor/…**

Alfred had just finished packing some clothes, as he heard the door open. It was Bruce in muddy clothes. He looked and Alfred, and grinned, "It works." Alfred just shook his head, and said, "Sir, I hope you aren't planning to leave like that, I understand that you do not wish to look like a billionaire, but this is too much."

Bruce looked at himself, and said, "Good point, I guess I'll go take a shower, before I leave."

"Very good Sir."

Half an hour later, Bruce came out dressed with another bag in his hand. He took the other bag pack from Alfred, and said, "So I guess this is it."

"I believe so Master Bruce, please take care of yourself."

"You know I will Alfred, and don't worry, I will call you by every week's end. I need you to keep track of all of the criminal activity in Gotham, and keep me updated."

"Oh good, I just can't express my happiness, to be given a chance to operate those horrid machines."

Bruce chuckled, as he said, "Their called computers Alfred, and they are not so bad. You sure you will be fine all alone in this mansion?"

"Master Bruce, I do believe that I hold more knowledge of these walls than you do, considering you have only visited 6 rooms in your whole lifetime here, so I believe the concern should really go towards yourself sir. I wish I could see you survive the ghastly and nightmarish things called high school all by yourself?"

Bruce could only smile, before he embraced his butler. After letting go, he said, "Take care of yourself Alfred."

"You too, Master Bruce, and I hope you that you know, you have more great things within you than just revenge. You are a very kind person, who cares deeply for other, just like your parents."

Bruce didn't believe him. "How can you be so sure, Alfred?"

"Because you care enough to prowl dirty alleyways, just to find a gift, and old man gave you. I saw the boomerang you brought with you; I think you still have much to learn on hiding things."

Grinning, Bruce said, "I'll keep that in mind, goodbye Alfred."

"Goodbye sir."

Bruce climbed on his bike, and drove off, leaving Alfred just hoping that Bruce will find a better path than what he has chosen.

**…./Xavier Mansion/….**

Everyone were sitting in the main living room, waiting for the new student arrive. The storm was very strong outside, rain and lightning striking down harshly. Hearing the thunder, Kitty couldn't help but feel a little scared. She turned to Ororo. "Wow. the storm is like pretty bad, Miss Munroe, couldn't you well kinda clear it up, I mean with our new student coming right now, and all."

Ororo turned towards Kitty, and spoke sadly, "I am sorry Kitty, but I can't, the professor said it would raise too much suspicion."

Kurt couldn't help, but say, "Well, I hope he doesn't get sick. The vould not be good."

Logan suddenly, stood up, and walking towards the door.

"Logan, what's wrong." Asked Ororo worriedly.

Professor interrupted, and also started rolling to the door, "Ororo could you clear up the storm, only around the mansion. Our student has arrived."

Everyone's ears perked up in excitement.

"Yes, professor."

Ororo's eyes slowly turned white, and the thundering noise outside slowly stopped, looking at the window, Kurt was amazed how the storm was just circling around the mansion. He now knew why Miss Munroe is called the Storm.

Professor and Logan walked outside, and suddenly they start hearing a booming engine noise. And not too far away, they saw a light, it was a bike. It slowed down at the mansion, and parked right in front of it.

He was dressed in a black leather Jacket, and black jeans. He had two bags tied to the bike. They couldn't see his face because of the helmet, after taking his bags out, he started walking towards them. The professor was the first one to come forward and greet him. "Welcome, Mr. Wayne to our Institute."

Bruce took his helmet out looking at him with cold blue eyes, and said with a calm tone, "Call me Bruce."

**.../..**


	6. Rogue Mission

**.../Xavier Mansion/..**

"Call me..Bruce."

"Of course, well please come in."

As they walked in, Bruce was surprised by the three new people he saw, a dark skinned woman with the whitest hair he had ever seen, a brown haired short girl, and an almost bluish haired kid around the same height as the girl. Of course he expected that there would be more mutants, this is supposed to be a school. Walking in he saw the familiar sights of Scott and Jean. Bruce noticed the on edge felling, Jean was showing, he didn't really know why, but it was unexpected. He never thought that Jean would also feel negatively towards Bruce as well, considering her personality when they first met, but it wouldn't be surprising. Bruce knows the effect he has on people. Still he felt there might be something else, but didn't pay attention to it, as he turned back to the rest.

It's been a more than a week, since Jean last saw Bruce. Looking bloodied and battered, she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He looked so fragile and weak moving slowly to not rip his bandages, that is until she saw those eyes. There was no fear in them; well to tell you the truth there was nothing in them. It felt like he wasn't even there, the only other time she had seen that was in her worst memory, when she lost her friend to an accident long time ago. It was something she never thought of again in years, but they came back like a tsunami, when she looked at his eyes. She of course didn't show it, she couldn't let the others worry, but in reality she wanted to get out of that mansion as soon as possible.

She has seen those eyes before, since the day she saw her friend die in front of her eyes. She remembers watching them in the mirror every night; her eyes looked the same as Bruce. That was also the day when she first used her abilities and accidently felt the pain and the emotions of her dying friend. It was too much for such a young girl, and for many days she didn't talk to anyone, she didn't come out of her room, she had become depressed and isolated. She felt like she was cursed, and just didn't know what to do, she was afraid of what she might become, that is until she met Xavier. Charles brought her back from all that pain, gave her a new meaning of her abilities, that it could be used for good, that she could use it to push the pain away from herself and others. And slowly the pain did go away, and so did the memories, and soon Jean became a happy girl once again.

But Bruce brought it all back, all of that pain just flooded back to Jean. It was like escaping hell, but later finding out you had never even left. It wasn't Bruce's fault, she knew that, she told herself that, but that wasn't the reason she wanted to leave. The more she looked at his eyes the more she found out, his eyes were much colder. While her eyes were able to leave her hell behind, his seem to be living it every day, and it took almost all of her strength to not peer inside his mind. That's why she wanted to leave; she wanted badly to know what happened to Bruce Wayne to make his eyes like that. And to know what is he made of, to not becoming insane with all that pain. These questions had been irking Jean the whole week, and she begged in her mind that Bruce would say no. So she could be safe, and not be forced to do it. But now she is afraid she might not be able to stop herself. She suddenly noticed Bruce staring at her, and she couldn't help but look away.

"Ok, yeah he is definitely cute." whispered Kitty to Jean, breaking her out of her thoughts. Jean couldn't help, but smile back, even though inside she was in deep turmoil.

Ororo walked a bit forward, and brought her hand forward to Bruce.

"Hello, my name is Ororo Munroe, I am another teacher in this institute, it is very good to have you here."

Kitty joined in cheerfully, "Hi, I'm Kitty Pryde, it's nice to meet you."

"And I am Kurt Wagner."

Bruce just stared at them with cold eyes, slowly raised his hand and giving Ororo a handshake. Then turned back to the professor, and asked coldly, "Where is my room."

Xavier turned towards Jean, and asked, "Jean could you show Bruce to his room."

Jean eyes went wide; it just had to be her, and now with all those thoughts in her head. "No, no I can do this, just take him to his room and walk away."

..Sure professor", then turned towards Bruce for less than a second, and said, "Follow me."

As they both walked away, Kitty spoke up a little angrily, "Wow that was like, rude."

Scott replied, "What did I told you."

Jean started feeling uncomfortable at the silence, but didn't wish to say anything, remembering her last conversation with Bruce.

She finally got to his room; she opened the door for Bruce and said, "Here is your room." Bruce slowly walked in, and looked around; it was a decent sized room, with a bed, a closet and a desk. He dropped his bags near the bed, while Jean spoke up, "if you need anything, you can just call me, my room is at the third door, in the left hallway." Bruce didn't speak at all, and just walked towards the window. Feeling a bit sad, Jean quickly said "Goodnight", and started closing the door, until she heard faint words coming from Bruce.

"Thank you."

Jean looked up, and saw Bruce hadn't moved from the window, but she still couldn't help but smile, as she fully closed the door and walked away. Bruce finally turned and sat on the bed. He kept staring at his hands, until he closed his eyes in concentration.

Suddenly the lights started flickering, until they seemed to die down. The darkness started enveloping the whole room, encircling Bruce. Slowly he opened his eyes, as he looked around, his bright blue eyes just staring at the darkness coldly, until a dark smirk appears on his face, as he closes his eyes again.

"Interesting".

**../The Next Night/…**

Bruce was watching with the other students from the control room of this so called danger room. And frankly he was impressed; this huge room was ingrained with multiple electronic designs to do who knows what. But his thoughts were disrupted by Logan, in his ninja outfit just jumped in. He tried to attack storm, but she used her abilities to freeze him. Bruce looked on with intrigue, wondering how Logan would escape.

Logan's frozen solid figure was suddenly pierced by six metallic claws which suddenly irrupted from his hands.

Bruce couldn't help but stare in shock at this new development, but quickly regained his composure to keep suspicions at bay.

Logan stretched his muscles, and said gruffly, "Now that was cold,"

Storm replied with a grin, "Well let's warm you up", and pressed a button.

Suddenly a giant gun came out of the wall, aiming towards Logan, and started firing at him. Bruce suddenly realized why it was called the danger room; this whole place was a weapon for mutants to train in.

Looking back towards Logan, he saw great agility and reflexes, as Logan dodged all of the laser beams, and lunged towards the gun, stabbing it with his claws. The gun automatically shutted down, as it couldn't handle the damage.

Then a long metal contraption comes out of the ground, covering the whole room, and starts spinning around.

Logan quickly, cuts on piece in half, and the machine suddenly stops, when they hear a voice, "Stop, that is for the moment as much as we can afford Logan."

Logan takes of his mask, and replies grinningly, "When I give a demo…I give a demo."

Scott asks Ororo, "What was the point of that."

"The point Scott was to see the imperfections in our security and fix them."

Logan soon walked, and started to talking to Ororo.

Bruce however, did not get in a conversation; he was rewinding all of what had happened in his head. The skills Logan just had shown were much more than he expected, he knew Logan's powers and fighting skills, but stealth and espionage as well. Even his agility, and grace as he dodged the laser beams, had caught Bruce's attention. But the thing that stood out the most, were those claws. He didn't know if they were implanted, or natural, but were capable of piercing through the thickest of metals as he did with those metallic turrets. Logan is starting to look more, and more dangerous than the lot. But he still couldn't help but smirk as felt the rush and excitement that came from such a threat, he desperately wished to face Logan to get stronger.

Paying attention to Kurt, he still had quite difficulty in seeing his blue form. When they first met, he had to keep his composure, of the risk of not get discovered of his ability. And his ability was quite fitting to his appearance, being able to teleport was something that you would expect from a monster. Being able to disappear and appear any time, to be able to get you no matter where you are is fitting for such a look. It would make anyone be wary of Kurt, but slowly listening to him from the night before, Bruce realized that Kurt perhaps is the furthest from a monster anyone can ever be. Bruce never felt fear from Kurt, neither from his appearance, or his abilities. Maybe it was from Kurt's gentle nature, or knowing that the demons inside himself are much worse.

The newest addition to the team was Kitty. To Bruce she came off as too strong and annoying. He never had anyone intrude in his privacy so much, and for some reason she would seek him out almost everywhere. Her ability to faze through anything didn't help either, as she kept coming out of nowhere to talk to him. He couldn't figure out the fascination this girl had towards him. But other than that, he realized innocence when he saw them. Her eyes showed compassion, and happiness like a simple young teenager. She has neither felt, nor seen very strong tragedies in her life, and that's why her eyes seemed the warmest in the whole group. Bruce remembers those eyes in his parents, and in that 8 year old boy, who died a long time ago. And for some reason, does not want them gone from her eyes.

Bruce thoughts of Ororo were much more personal, he knew nobility when he sees one, and she was nobility, not by her personality of course but something else. Her power perhaps, the ability to control weather is perhaps the most powerful ability he has seen yet, but again like Kurt, her personality is the sharp contrast of what one would visualize of her. Her gentle nature this morning when she did not let him workout, till he ate some breakfast reminded him of Alfred, and being scared to admit it, of his mother. That sweet voice and that motherly look were too much for Bruce to bear, so he tried to distance himself away from her.

Disrupted from his thoughts, he heard the main door opening, and saw Xavier rolling in.

"Scott, get the Blackbird ready, and since it's the weekend tell everyone to suit up, we have a suit prepared for you as well Bruce."

Scott stepped up, and asked, "Is it a mutant sir?"

"Yes, I am afraid her abilities are a danger to herself and other around her, students we have a rogue."

**…/Blackbird/…**

Bruce was just looking at his costume in the back room. It was pure black with some an X design on it. Probably Xavier noticed the color he liked to wear was black, so added it to his liking. The costume was a blend of different materials, Bruce had never seen before, it was light but tough. It covered almost every inch of his body. Granted it would not give much protection from guns, it still was stronger than most of the clothes Bruce wore during his nights out. His main problem was his face. It was totally bare; anyone could take a picture, and later figure out who he was. He didn't want that, so he made a mask, something simple just to cover his nose and his mouth. Alfred always said that his eyes could scare anyone, so he left them open. He also was thinking of what addition designs he could put in his costume, maybe a harness, to put some of his gadgets in, or maybe a full helmet with sensors, and different visions. This costume was just the foundation; he wanted to add more and more things to it. But before he could ponder further, he felt the Blackbird landing.

As all of them were walking out, they saw Bruce join them with his new suit.

Jean and Kitty just stared at him, the clothes Bruce usually wore were a little lose so they never could tell how defined his physique was. Even Ororo felt a little heat coming along on her cheeks. But they were quickly brought out of the trance when they saw Bruce coldly staring at them. In embarrassment they all looked away, but thankfully the silence was interrupted by Kurt's words, as he teleported near Bruce, and said excitedly, "that's an awesome suit bro, you look like a ninja."

Bruce didn't pay much attention to him, and calmly turned to the professor, and said, "What's our next move."

"Well you and Logan will be going to the patient's house, while we check on the patient to find out where the mutant would likely be."

Bruce just narrowed his eyes; they were suspicious of him, why else would he put him with their best. This is not a good start, but still he quietly nodded and took off with Logan.

Both of them were very quiet during the drive, to an outside eye it would seem that this was just and awkward moment or they just don't like talking. But in truth they both were having a battle, thinking of what to say to gain the most information without raising suspicion. Bruce wanted to know much about the danger room, and Logan's skills, but asking them directly would easily raise questions against him. And Logan wanted to know what Bruce really wanted, but asking questions related to that would let Bruce know that they didn't trust him, thus make him even more on guard.

Logan couldn't help but smirk, thinking about how long it has really been since he had to outthink his opponent like this. Most of the time they were just simply battles where his claws would do the job. But actually using his mind, he hadn't done that in the longest time. He still wasn't much worried about Bruce beating him, Logan had much more wisdom and experience than Bruce can even imagine, however one thing still unnerved him. This kid was learning very fast, he was like a sponge just absorbing knowledge and details like, he had never seen before. Sure there were some smart kids in the school, like Kitty who is a genius in subjects and topics, but this was different. Bruce was a genius at learning, and that meant that even a simple slip up would just help Bruce get better. And that wouldn't be a good idea right now, at least not until he knows what his true motives are.

They both were thinking of moves to outmaneuver each other, until they were halted by their destination. The both quickly got out of the car, and looked at the house.

"So this is that football kid's house." Logan started immediately sniffing and growled, "she's been here, and so has someone else."

They both walked in, and saw the whole place trashed. They went up the stairs and saw the kid's room. The room was literally destroyed. Logan just growled, and said quickly, "She isn't far, stay here and wait till Chuck calls ya, he's coming soon." Then he quickly ran to the window and jumped out. With no one in sight, Bruce also quickly went too work. He started scanning the broken furniture, and the book, with his phone. The fingerprints were quickly identified, and by simply matching the fingerprints, to the database, he looked for the mutant. The search came up negative. "That meant that whoever this was, was off the grid, and not profiled ever. But this mutant was supposed to be a teenager; she shouldn't have the resources to be able to pull this off, so just who was behind this?" Keeping the question in mind he started scanning the broken furniture, and found something shocking. "It can't be….shit." Bruce quickly ran out of the window, and started to run towards the general direction of Logan. As he was running though a dark street, suddenly a white dagger just flew right at him. Bruce noticed the knife, and quickly jumped over it with a quick backflip, and then landed on his feet to look up at his attacker. Bruce eyes widened, as 20 more of such daggers flew right at him.

…/Couple of streets ahead/….

Logan just met up with Kitty, and Kurt, and said, "The kid's right over there, let's go get her."

"Vait Logan, I think she vas scared of you, so let the fuzzy man handle it."

Logan just shook his head, and said, "Fine, but disguise yourself, don't want the poor kid to already have another shock of her life."

Kurt just grinned and gave him thumbs up, as he turned on his watch changing his form. As Logan started walking away, he turned towards Kurt, and said, "Hey kid, take care of the half-pint over there." Pointing towards Kitty, she quickly got angry at that statement, and shouted, "Half –Pint". Logan didn't pay much attention, as he turned on his communicator, and said, "Chuck we found the kid, giving you the coordinates. The elf, and the half-pint are with her."

The fuzzy voice replied, "Very good Logan, we are almost there, just give us a few minutes…and where is Bruce."

"He's fine, waiting back at the house, told him to meet with ya."

"…Logan we went by the house, there was no one there."

Logan growled, "WHAT."

**…/The Dark Alley /..**

The white daggers were flying everywhere, lighting up the street. Bruce wasn't having much problem dodging them, but he was starting to lose his patience. He wasn't able to identify the attacker clearly, as the figure was in darkness. Had enough he quickly started to advance towards the figure, while dodging the daggers. Bruce almost closed the distance, when suddenly another dagger came right behind him, noticing it at the last second; he did a front barrel roll, and barely dodged it. Bruce quickly turned around, looking for another attacker, but there was nothing there, even the daggers were gone. Confused Bruce looked back at figure, and he was gone too.

"Damn it." Bruce cursed, as he looked around. Angry at not figuring out whom this mysterious man was, and angry at himself for still being so weak, he should have noticed this person long before they noticed him, and quickly should have disposed of him. "I'm need to get stronger, I need to be the best", shouted Bruce angrily, as he punched the wall near him, giving it a small crack. But as soon as the anger had come, the faster it faded. Bruce knew he had to keep his emotions in check, or they would be the death of him. With a long breath he concentrated back to the mission at hand, he can worry about the stranger later. Most likely he would attack again, and that time the outcome would be much different.

He started running towards Logan's direction again, until he hears a female's voice. Halting suddenly, he quietly sneaked up over the wall of the building to his left. Slowly walking straight, he finally heard the source of noise. It was an old woman, with cane and black grasses talking on the phone. He figured that she was blind, seeing her as no threat he started to walk away until he heard, "Look I'm sorry that I couldn't stop her, but the X-men came in the way….You don't have to worry I have seen the future…you have put much fear in her heart by impersonating the X-Men, she will come to your side…I see her in the graveyard, she took another one's power, you just need to scare her one more time, and she will go against them…Ok I will talk to you later."

Bruce eyes were wide, that was it, when he had scanned the fingerprints, he saw Logan's, but he was with him the whole time. Somebody was impersonating Logan to scare this Rogue. He saw the women leave, he thought of interrogating her, but he already knew where the mutant is, so he decided to let her go. He quickly ran the other direction, trying to reach the graveyard. All that time questions kept coming to his head. Who are these people? Why did they want Rogue? Suddenly he found his answer, "Of course, a mutant with the ability to take powers from others, that's potential for unlimited power…wait teleportation, that's Kurt." As much as he tried to ignore the feeling, he couldn't, he was worried that Kurt might be hurt. But he quickly shook his head, he didn't have time for sympathy, he wanted to get stronger, and if getting stronger means catching this Rogue then so be it. He started running faster than before, and cleared a 20 foot wide space between the two buildings. Rolling on impact, he quick got back up and looked over finding the graveyard just across the street.

**…/Graveyard/…**

A girl with brown and white streaked hair was hiding behind a grave. She was so afraid at what she had become, looking at her gloved hand, she couldn't help but shiver, when she thought of what she had done. In one day she almost killed two people, got attacked by these X-men, who either try to attack or help her. She was so confused, she just wanted it to end, she didn't want this, she just wanted to be left alone. Suddenly she heard the noise, it was him that guy with that weird one eye red glass thing on his head, what was he called again? Cyclops or something.

Cyclops was looking around "You can't escape from us Rogue; we are the X-Men." Scared, Rogue quietly peeked around the corner, she saw Cyclops looking the other way, so she quickly darts the other way.

But Cyclops notices her, and chased after her.

Rogue runs as fast as she can, her teleportation wasn't working anymore, and her legs were getting tired. She was so scared, begging in her head, "Please, someone please help me." Suddenly, she hits a wall, and falls back. After a second of confusion she looks back at the wall, but instead she sees a man standing there. He was big, maybe 6 foot, had messy black hair, and his clothes were totally black, he even had a black mask on. "Who's this weirdo now?"

Getting angry, she started to get up so she could push him out of the way, but accidently she looked at his eyes, and her legs froze. He had the bluest eyes she had ever seen, but they looked menacing almost like a demon. Those X-Men might have been frightening because they were trying to attack her, but this guy who didn't even move a muscle, almost stopped her from breathing. She never felt such fear before, and was feeling like she was going to die, but luckily the footsteps behind her broke her out of the trance, and she suddenly wished to be anywhere but here, and in a second she disappeared.

Bruce just stared on, shockingly, "It was Kurt's teleportation, damn it." He didn't want to do anything to her, hell he didn't even know if this was her, even if she was, he wouldn't do anything because he didn't know how she used her ability, and it would not be wise to attack an enemy blindly. He thought quietly, "So this was Rogue, she looked anything but dangerous, scared maybe, but dangerous I don't think so." He finally looked up and saw Cyclops running at him.

Cyclops stopped, and waved at him "Oh you're here, sorry but I couldn't stop her, she was too fast. Did you see her?"

Bruce just shook his head.

"That's ok, we should just split up, and look for her, and she couldn't have gone far."

Suddenly Bruce grabbed Cyclops by his shoulder, and slammed him to the gravestone nearby, and quickly took out a knife pointing right at Cyclops neck.

Cyclops frantically yelled, "What the hell are you doing?"

Bruce asked coldly, "Who are you, and why are you after her. I will give you 5 seconds, and if I don't get an answer...this won't end well for you."

"The hell are you talking about, I am Scott, Scott Summers."

"5."

"Just let me go."

"4."

"She is getting away; we don't have time for this."

"3."

"You're crazy, I am Scott."

Bruce quietly replied, "Then shoot me"

"What are you crazy, I would kill you."

Bruce replied without fear, "Then I die."

Cyclops was left speechless.

"2."

The knife inched closer, and started to draw a little blood.

Cyclops saw his eyes grow wide, and he quickly turned back to his original form. A woman with blue skin and red hair.

"I..I am Mystique, I wanted the girl."

"Why?"

"…I.."

Suddenly a storm starts forming around them, and with the momentary distraction she knees him. The sudden pain makes him lose the knife. She starts to follow through with a kick, but Bruce had already recovered, and quickly grabs her leg, and with a leg swipe gets her down. However with great speed, she rolls back before Bruce can continue with an attack. But he quickly charges towards her, and comes in with a punch. Mystique barely dodges it in time, tries to take out her gun. But her wrist suddenly gets grabbed by him and with a quick pressure point to the forearm, makes her drop the gun. Then he follows through with a punch to the face. Having no means to dodge it, Mystique quickly rolls with the punch. She barely gets up, before he charges in for another attack, but suddenly a bullet flies right by them, and Bruce quickly rolls away. Another shot come near him, grudgingly without a clear view, he has no choice but escape, so he quickly runs away through the graves.

The blind woman walked towards, Mystique and helped her up. Then said, "Raven, was he a student of Xavier."

Mystiques slowly wiped the blood of her face, and said, "Yeah, shit…they found someone even worse than Wolverine." She noticed how quiet the blind woman was, so couldn't help but ask, "Irene, what's wrong."

"I….I…couldn't see him."

Mystique looks at her confusingly, "…you do know your blind right…that reminds me. What the hell? Shooting a gun, I mean…"

Irene quickly shouted back, "I can't see his future."

"What?"

Irene rubbed her eyes, and replied, "I can't see him at all, even when I had visions of the X-men, he was never in it."

"So is he immune to your power?"

Irene shook her head, "No, my power doesn't affect anyone, he can't be immune."

"You're confusing me now."

"You know how my power works; I don't see the future of our dimension, but ones that are similar to ours. That's why I am not always accurate, because something can be different. But all of the dimensions I have seen follow the same sort of path."

"So."

"Well he isn't in any of them. He doesn't exist in any of the dimensions I have seen, and I have seen many. I don't know who he is, but he is unique. This is perhaps the only dimension he exists in."

Finally understanding, Mystique said, "Meaning we have an unpredictable enemy, that is a problem."

"But that's not all. I didn't see you get attacked by him, in the future, I saw you just calling me, and leaving safely. The only reason I came back was because, you didn't pick up my phone yet. And there you were almost being killed. Don't you get it? The future has become unpredictable because of him, he is changing everything. I can't help you anymore, everything that I have seen of the X-men, means nothing now that he is there."

Mystique could tell how shaken up Irene looked, so she quietly embraced her. Irene asked quietly, "Just who is he Raven."

"…I don't know, but I am going to find out."

**../The Other Side Of The Graveyard/…**

The X-men were in their whole group, as Kurt finally woke up again, and both kurt and Ororo were being taken in. Bruce finally caught up with them, and was a little delighted to see Kurt okay, but again felt a little worried about Ororo. Then her turned his attention to the surrounding, and was surprised to see all the damage. There were poles knocked out, and a big crater in the middle. Logan looked at him, and gruffly asked, "Where were ya."

Bruce replied, "I had a run in with someone called Mystique."

Bruce saw almost everyone look at him, "I take it you all know her."

Xavier calmly replied, "Yes, we do…are you alright. Mystique is known for her brutality."

Bruce coldly replied, "I'm fine, she tried to get me off guard by shaping herself as Scott, but I figured her out."

Curious, Scott asked, "How?"

Bruce looked at him, and said, "She was too nice."

Both Scott and Logan couldn't help but smirk a little at that.

Xavier interrupted, and said, "Well we should leave before the authorities arrive."

As they all climbed in the Blackbird, they were being watched by two figures in top of a nearby rooftop.

One spoke to the other, without looking away, "So how was he."

"Not bad, but we won't get many more chances at him, he looks well-guarded."

"They won't be a problem."

"How can you be so sure?"

"His awakening will destroy them all."

"Awakening….can't wait." And suddenly they both disappeared.

**../Next Day…Bayville High/..**

Rogue left the principal's office, and a man in shadow comes behind the principle.

"Are you sure her memories related to the X-men are erased."

The principal suddenly changed his form back to Mystique, "Positive."

"Good, she will be a powerful ally against Charles."

"There is one more thing I have to talk about."

"What?"

"Xavier has a new mutant and he…might cause a problem."

"Well then we should erase that problem."

**../...**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it :)**


	7. Troubled Past

**…/The Next Day/….**

"Send him in"

The woman with glasses turned back towards her desk. Slowly the door opened, and came walking in, a teenager with black hair, and black eyes. He was wearing a black shirt, with blue jeans. His hair neatly combed, but still having ragged edges giving of a rebellious look, like many she had seen before. Self-proclaimed bad boys, who try to stray away from society and act tough. But she knows from many past experiences it's all just bullshit, these delinquents are always fake, and ignorant hot heads, who wet themselves in the first sign of trouble ... but this one, something is different about him

"Sit", said the woman sternly.

The teenager unhinged, quietly sat down, and then she finally introduced herself, "I am Principal Kelly, as you probably have heard." Looking down at the profile documents on her desk, she continued, "And you must be…Jason Todd, born in Gotham, quite a dangerous city, from what I have seen in the news.

Bruce replied, "It's not so bad."

Kelly replied sarcastically, "The crime rate there is known to be almost 70% more than the any city in America."

"Like I said, not so bad." Said Bruce with a grin.

Narrowing her eyes, she quickly replied, "I don't care how tough you think you are Jason, I hope you quickly take into account that this isn't Gotham, and maybe you thrived on the weak there. You will not bring any of those qualities here, I am not known to be very lenient, and I can make your life here more miserable than even Gotham."

"Are we done?" asked Bruce impatiently.

Kelly quietly gritting her teeth, and said, "Yes."

Bruce stood up casually and walked out of the room. Kelly could not help but clench her fist, wanting nothing more to beat that emotionless face to a pulp.

"This much anger is not good for you Mystique", came the voice from behind her.

Kelly quickly transformed back to her true form as she turned back, and said, "I am sorry, it was just another arrogant brat I had to deal with."

"Be patient Mystique, you will leave this school in dust quite soon, we just need to finish recruiting our brotherhood."

"Yes, of course."

**…/The Hallways/…**

Bruce walked out of the office, and looked at the chaos ahead of him. "So this is High School…such a waste of time." Looking down at his schedule, turns out Xavier had picked some advanced classes for him, AP Chemistry being the first. "He already assumed my intelligence, just how much Xavier thinks he knows about me." Sighing, he rubbed his eyes. "Didn't sleep last night…too busy training, and now I have to think about Xavier…great."

Sighing again, he walked to his class. He found it without much trouble, and went inside. There were a few students already there, taking out their books, and talking to each other. Bruce too tired, just took the seat furthest in the back, not noticing the girls eyeing him profusely. Sitting down, he finally took notice of the classroom, and quickly started thinking, "Classroom door, the first exit, the 3 windows to the right can also be used. The desks are particle wood, small pieces of wood glued together, with weight around 20 pounds, can be used as a lethal weapon. The walls to the left, are mostly hollow, and with right amount of speed, can easily be broken through. For smaller weapons, the teacher's desk is ideal, 4 pens, and two pencils in the holder. The desktop, and the stapler are viable weapons as well. Practically everything here can be used lethally, and they call this place safe." Shaking his head, he looked on to the people, "The two girls sitting in the front, have been looking at me with the intervals of 3 seconds, most likely conclusion, they find me attractive. But their body language, concludes that they are shy, and won't try anything. The 15 year old, sitting left of me has done nothing, but stare at the girl with brown hair at the front. His fingers subconsciously rubbing each other, his pupils are dilated, and the subconscious smiles obviously indicate that he is infatuated with her, but judging by her belongings, the feelings are not mutual. Her key chain's symbol is a labrys, a two-handed axe, said to be used by female amazons, symbolizes "warring female". This symbol has been both used by feminists, and lesbians. But by my deduction, she is a lesbian, and the small heart with Lisa written on it in the back of her noted book also helps. Next the teac…." Bruce eyes widened, as he saw another person enter the classroom, "It can't be."

Wearing the same green clothes, the brown hair with the white streak, she is unmistakable. "Rogue", whispered Bruce quietly.

She walked in the room with much fear, her hands wrapping the books close to her chest, her eyes wary of everything around her, and her walk to keep everyone at a distance. Most people would consider her shy, but Bruce knew the true reason. "Fear of hurting someone, by just touching them, most would consider it a curse just like her."

He watched her sit at seat to the far right, next to the windows. She watched out of the windows, to the birds outside, and a small smile formed on her lips. "She looks…so sad…what am I thinking, I don't have time for sentiment. I need to know why she is even here. Mystique wouldn't just let her go to this school, with the X-men here. Just what the hell is going on…be calm, the answers are right in front of me. I just need to ask the right questions."

With all of the students finally sitting down, the teacher starts speaking about the assignment. "All right everyone, we are going to start a new project today, and since most of you seem to really like working together, it is a one requiring a partner. So sit next to the partner you want to have, and then I'll start passing the papers."

Rogue wasn't paying much attention to the class, as she was busy watching the birds outside, thinking how she envied them greatly. "Ah wish I could be free like em', free of this...curse, this life…why this did happen to me." Rogue slowly closed her eyes, until she felt a touch on her back. She instinctively moved away, and looked at the source. There stood a young man, dashing and serious looking, with deepest stare she had ever seen, just like..."Can I be your partner."

"What…oh yeah, yeah sure, if ya want to."

Bruce nodded, and then sat next to her. Rogue, awkwardly said, "Ah am Rogue."

"Jason Todd."

"Well, where ya from Jason."

"Gotham."

Rogue's eyes went a little wide, "Really, that's a scary place from what ah've heard."

"Perhaps, and what about you."

"Well, Ah never really stayed in one place for too long."

"Why?" asked Bruce.

"…Ah…ah don't really wanna discuss it, sorry."

Bruce nodded, and turned to the assignment. It was ridiculously easy, he was surprised why they would make the students do this, isn't this an advanced class. Sighing Bruce got to work. Rogue meanwhile looked at the questions, and was surprised how she didn't know any of it, giggling a little, she spoke up to Bruce, "Ah am sorry Jason, But ah really don't know how to do any of this. Ah think you should find a different partner, ah don't want you to fail cause of me, ah will be gone from here soon anyway."

Bruce was a little taken back by her bluntness, and kindness. Most people would not admit such a thing, it takes much humble personality. Bruce looked at her, and slid his paper forward. "I am already done, we can go on to the actually experimentation now."

Rogue was more than a little surprised by the speed Bruce had finished his work. "Wow, Ya might be a genius or something. But I can't take this, it ain't my work and Ah can't use ya for it."

Bruce again felt the same feeling towards her before, "Fine, but I want to be your partner, so I will teach you how to do it. Is that alright with you?"

"But why ya wanna help me so much?"

"Because you have a good heart, and it reminds me of someone I cared about."

Rogue was taken back by his answer; and couldn't help but feel a little heat forming in her cheeks. She smiled a little, and said stuttering, "…al..alright, um so where do you start." Bruce also smiled back, thinking, "She is too conserved to give me any information, but becoming closer to her emotionally, she will open up, and I will know all the things I need to know…but why did I say that…it felt like it was true."

He didn't have time to ponder further, as they started to work together. Rogue was quick learner, as she demonstrated by how quickly she was able to understand the material. Bruce was careful about physical contact, as he thought it isn't the time to ask. Soon the bell rang, and everyone started getting up. "Thanks for helping me Jason…um so you sure ya want to have me as your partner, cause…"

"I'm sure."

Rogue couldn't help but smile, "Allright, Ah guess I'll see ya later."

Bruce nodded, and walked to his next class, AP Calculus. As he walked in, he saw there were a few students already there, and one of them turned out to be the young redhead Jean reading a book. Bruce walked up to her, and asked, "Is anyone sitting next to you." Jean turned, and was more than surprised to see him, "Bru..I mean Jason, I didn't we had a class together…I'm sorry yeah no one sitting here, you can sit if you want.

Bruce sat down next to her, and just kept staring forward. Jean looked at his appearance and couldn't believe how different he looked, his icy blue eyes were gone, but in turn they were voidless black. His messy hair was now nicely combed. His tight clothes were changed to more loose ones which made him look skinnier than he really is, but he still had that glare, which always makes her shiver,. But as she looked more and more at him, she couldn't help but feel a little blush coming on. "Every time I see him, I find something new about him that just keeps pulling me to him. I was supposed to be the telepathic one, but somehow Bruce got in my head."

"The teacher is in the front"

Jean suddenly broke out of her thoughts, and quickly turned to the front feeling very embarrassed. She made sure to look straight at all times, until she couldn't resist and gave a quick glance to her left. She couldn't help but smile, at how peaceful he looked. "I wonder what he is dreaming about…I could…no Jean, what are you thinking, it's not the right thing to do…But I want to know him more, I'll just listen in that's all, I mean it's just a dream." Carefully, she slowly brought her hand to his shoulder, but as soon as she touched it….

**…/..**

"State your name please."

"Bruce Wayne"

"Do you know why you're here..."

"Man I feel sorry for the kid"

"Well, that's what happens when you walk in the streets of Gotham"

"Ya know who did it?"

"That's the Wayne's boy"

"Shot right in front of him damn"

"I'm sorry son, but it's going to be alright"

"Don't be afraid, Bruce."

**…/…**

Bruce suddenly woke up grabbing Jean's hand. Bruce realized what she did, and gave her one of the coldest glares he had ever given. Jean couldn't do anything, but be frozen by the anger Bruce showed, almost like if he would…Bruce quickly got up and ran out of the room. The teacher shouted at him to come back, but he was long gone. Jean was left alone, feeling more than just guilty, as she felt a few tears coming on.

Bruce just kept running as he passed through the hallways, getting out through the gate, and kept running till he reached a parking lot. "Aaagh…How could I have been so careless, being so tired, and sitting right next to Jean. Dammit, she was this close to finding out about me…and it had to be that dream." Sighing Bruce laid down next to a car, "Things just got more complicated."

**…/Lunch/..**

"Why are you so quiet Jean?"

Jean looked at Scott, and replied tearfully, "I did something horrible Scott.

"What do you mean, what happened?" asked Scott worryingly.

Jean was about to answer, but she suddenly saw Bruce outside. "Sorry Scott, but I need to really talk to Bruce right now."

Scott looked at her pleading face, and said "…alright, but be careful." Jean gave him a quick nod, and hurriedly jogged to Bruce's direction. Bruce was just standing by thea tree, alone with his thoughts until he heard her.

"Jason, um can I talk to you…in private."

Bruce didn't even turn, as he replied coldly, "No."

"Bruce, I'm so sorry, I know what I did was very wrong…I…I…can't justify..."

"Leave it" said Bruce as he started to leave.

Jean blocked his path, "…Bruce please, I just wanted to know more, I wanted to help you,"

"I'll warn you one last time, stay out of my way."

"No, I don't care, I am here for you, I.."

Bruce interrupted coldly, "You'll what… what can you do. I have been here for just two days…and I already realized that you are weak Jean…too weak. Your compassion will be your downfall, trying to connect with people, trying to understand their pain. You think you can change them, like that mutant Fred…but believe me not everyone can change. Maybe him, but not me…"

"Why not…what is so different about you Bruce, why do you have to suffer so much?"

"Because all it took was one bad day…just one bad day, and it tore my world apart. I know you had a day like that…I can see it, just like how you have seen mine. But I will never let it go. I want to see it every night I sleep, every time I see a family, every time I see a criminal, I want to see it forever, so it can remind me of what I have to do, and what I have to become."

What do you mean?"

"Just stay away from me…I'm not here to be your friend, I don't care about any of you", said Bruce as he walked away.

Jean couldn't say anything, as he walked out of the school. She couldn't feel anything from him, no thoughts, and no emotions. "How can anyone talk about their troubled past like this?"

"Bruce…Just what are you.."

**../Few Hours Later/…**

Bruce kept walking for hours, disappointed at how the day had turned out, and contemplating on what to do next. Suddenly he heard a poof noise right next to him. Already realizing it was Kurt, Bruce kept walking, until he heard those words.

"Jean is gone."

**../...**


	8. Compassion

**I hope you all enjoy,and thank you for reading...:)**

**../..**

"Jean is gone."

After a few seconds, Bruce calmly said, "It's none of my business" and started walking away.

Kurt surprised by his reaction, jump in front of him, "Vat? Bruce, she is our friend, we have to save her."

Bruce looked at him coldly, and replied, "She is your friend, I don't need such a thing."

"Bruce…"

Bruce quickly pushed him aside and started walking away, "Go, I don't have time for this."

Angry at Bruce's reaction, he shouted, "Fine, but ve vill see who comes to help vhen you are in trouble" and then teleported away.

Bruce kept walking, but suddenly stopped, and clenched his fists in anger… remembering that one day.

**…/Flashback/…**

"Master Bruce, dinner is served" said Alfred, as he walked towards the gym.

Bruce didn't hear Alfred, as he was too busy concentrating on his bench-press.

As he walked in, "Sir, you haven't eaten in 8 hours, yours body needs fuel, even if you don't."

"Last one, Alfred", said Bruce with a struggling voice. He brought the 265 pound barbell down to his chest, and with explosive strength pushed it back up. He then racks the barbell, and gets up. "13 months of weight training is showing its results, I think I can reach 345 pounds by the end of this year."

"That is wonderful sir, but could you please finally eat some food, it is getting cold."

Bruce nodded with a smile, as they both walked towards the dining room. "Master Bruce, you have received some invitations to charity events. Should I tell them, that you can't make it…just like how you couldn't make it to the eight before."

Bruce sat down on the chair, and said, "Alfred, if they want donations, they should ask the directors at Wayne Enterprise, I have no interest in the business at all."

"But sir, you attending are not just only about the donations, but to show that you are compassionate human being, who wishes to help. And don't you dare say that, you don't wish to help, I have seen you send donations using fake accounts. You should let them see how caring you are, just like your parents."

Bruce suddenly stopped eating, and stared at the table, and then replied, "What did compassion do for my parents?" Alfred's eyes widened, shocked by Bruce's response. He continued, "My dad saved thousands of sick, and poor people just by using his hands, and my mom fought against child abuse, saved many children from tragic lives. They both showed endless care and compassion do those people. But that night…"

Bruce closed his eyes in pain, but angrily opened them again, and stood up quickly, shouting at Alfred, "That night, did anyone help them. Did any of the people they showed compassion to do anything. Did their love, and care stopped the bullet…they were just lying there Alfred…compassion didn't do anything…but made them weak, and it took them away from me." Bruce started to feel tears coming out of his eyes, but felt powerless to stop them. Alfred out of his initial shock, he couldn't help but hug the poor boy.

"I am so sorry, Master Bruce…it was not my intention to bring those memories back. But sir, compassion isn't something that you give and collect. It's something you do, for the person you care about, and don't expect something in return. Your parents never wanted anything in return for their compassion, everything they did; they did to help the people because they cared about them. Compassion didn't make your parents weak, it gave them the strength to save so many lives, and you should proud of that…you inherited the same love for humanity from them.

**…/Flashback ends/…**

Remembering his words, Bruce calmed himself, and started thinking of what he is going to do. But t was suddenly hit by a strong pain in his head. He saw vivid images in his head, it was like watching through someone else's eyes, and as quick as it came, it went away." He quickly lost his balance, and fell down.

As he started to get up, he asked himself, "What the hell was that? Was it real?"

"…Was that Jean. Could she do this…she is telepathic, it might be possible. That means she was trying to send me her location. Dammit, it was only a few seconds. Remember what she had shown…a table in front, a door approximately 15 feet away in the front, 2 cabinets on the left, and some control panels on the right. She was tied down by pipes, and that voice…Fred, yes that's him. He is the one who took her, with his strength he should have been able to bend such pipes…but there are not enough details to tell where she is. Think, how do I find them…Rogue, she is a mutant, and she was recruited by Mystique, so this Fred might be the same. That means Rogue could possible lead me to them."

He quickly ran to search for Rogue, until he finally saw her at the park. Scott and Kurt were with her, and then both of them disappeared. Seeing his chance, he quietly walked towards her.

Rogue just sat their quietly, with her head hung low. Realizing, sheer bluntness won't help; he went in front of her and said, "Hey."

Rogue turned towards the voice, and was surprised to see him, "Jason…what ya doing here."

"I was walking around, I don't really know this town that well. "

Rogue just smiled at him, "Ya, me neither."

Bruce looked at the book in front of her, and asked, "That book "Henry the V", it's for a play right, are you in it."

She looked at it and sighed, "Ya, I didn't want to, but here I am."

Bruce picked up the book, looking at the pages, "You're playing Katherine."

Rogue looked at him surprised, "How did ya know."

Bruce showed her a page, "You have the page marked."

"Oh."

"So who is Henry."

Rogue looked uninterested, "Just another student."

Bruce looked through it quite easily, "Why aren't you practicing with him."

Rogue looked sad, "He had…something to do."

"Well, if you are not so busy, do you want to explore this town with me, we both are new here."

Rogue looked at quite taken back, she wasn't expecting someone to be so direct. She looked away, thinking a while ago, how she talked to Scott about being close to someone …and she couldn't help, but smile at him saying, "Sure".

They both were walking along the streets. Rogue looked deep in thought, and wasn't paying much attention to the outside world. Bruce finally started his plan, "Are you ok, you look a little…"

Rogue looked at him suddenly, and defended herself, "I'm fine."

Bruce looked at her, unconvinced, "What's wrong?"

Rogue gave up against his stare, and looked down, "…Have ya ever felt the feeling you get, when what you're doing ain't right."

"Do you mean walking with me?"

Rogue denied very quickly, "No, no of course not, Ah'm talking about something else."

Bruce replied honestly, "Yes, I have felt something like that before."

Rogue looked at him interested, "Doesn't the guilt eat you away inside.

Bruce turned forward, and replied, "There's a simple way to stop that."

Rogue curiously asked, "How?"

Bruce looked at her with a grin, "Do the right thing."

Rogue couldn't help, but shake her head, "That's easy for ya to say, you're a good person."

Bruce looked at her seriously, "…Rogue, I have seen what you are truly like, and believe me when I tell you this, it's not easy for people admit their weakness or wrongdoings. I thought it was impossible…until I met you. And you were willing to stop being my partner, because you didn't wish to drag me down. Like I said before, you remind me of someone I care about, and respect. So believe me…I have faith you will do the right thing."

Rogue looked at him and felt nothing, but honesty coming from his eyes. She stopped walking, and said, "Jason…ah'm sorry, but Ah got something Ah have to do, do ya mind if we walk together some other time."

"Sure, but what is it that you have to do."

Rogue looked at him with a grin, "The right thing."

Bruce grinned back, as Rogue walked away. As soon as she turned left, and went out of sight. Bruce quickly climbed the building right next to him. He ran on top of the buildings with speed, using parkour movements. He kept track of her, as she was running through the streets, making sure she doesn't notice him. "Everything is going according to plan, I couldn't deduce where Jean was, but could tell that Fred took her. Rogue, most likely knows where she is, because of Mystique. That's why Rogue feels…" Bruce stopped, realizing now the true meaning of what Alfred had said, but after a few moments quickly ran after again.

**../The Factory/..**

They both reached an iron factory quite far from town, Bruce kept his distance from her, but saw Scott, and Logan near the entrance knocked out. Rogue walked towards Scott, and touched him for a second, and walked in. Bruce didn't like the idea of heading straight in, so instead he climbed up the factory from the back, and went in through one of the windows. Standing on the ledge of the ceiling, he saw Fred lifting a huge cooler tank, aiming at the little office building inside. Realizing quickly what was happening, he took out his grapple gun, but before he got the chance to use it, a red beam attacked Fred's back, and he dropped the cooler. Looking at the direction of the beam, Bruce couldn't help but grin at Rogue.

Fred slid the cooler towards her, but she dodged, by jumping to her left.

"Leave her alone you yahoo." Said Rouge with glowing red eyes, as she walked towards Fred. Fred arrogantly shouted, "What ya gonna do to me? Make me wear bad make up?"

Grinning Rogue kept walking towards him, and said, "Didn't Mystique tell you what mah power is." Clenching his fists Fred shouted, "No, cause I don't care.", and tried to punch her. She dodged the first two hooks quite easily, but wasn't able to notice the third one. Bruce however, quickly shot his grapple gun at Fred's arm, and stopped him from punching her. "What the hell?" said Fred angrily, as he looked at his arm.

Rogue took his distraction as an advantage, and touched his arm saying, "My power is your power, and I can have more than one." Using her newfound strength, she quickly pulled Fred towards her, and with a roll, kicked him back at least 50 feet, shooting him in midair.

Bruce silently watched her from the ledge, quite amazed by her skill, "…not bad."

But it wasn't over yet, Fred quickly smashed out of the rubble he was in, and gloated, "Hah, I got too much power even for you, you can't hurt me, I'm the Blob."

Rouge shouted back, "Nah, your just garbage that wanted a date, now tell ya what-

Blob quickly jumped at her, but Rogue shot him with a very powerful energy blast, while saying, "I'm taking you out." The sheer force of it was enough to send Blob straight towards the roof, right at Bruce. Bruce eyes suddenly widened, as he saw Blob come right towards him, and not having enough time to dodge, all he could say was, "…Shit!"

Blob hit him and the wall with the force of the energy blast behind it. But the wall was too weak to handle, and both Blob and Bruce were sent straight to the air, until they were able to get out of the beams way. Almost a thousand feet in the air, both of them came face to face. "Who the hell are you", asked Blob frantically. Bruce gave him a smirk and said, "I'm your driver for today." He quickly grabbed Blob's head, turned and faced it towards the ground, "I'm sure you can survive this, so I'll be borrowing your back." Bruce quickly braced himself for impact, and before Blob could do anything, they both crashed on a dump site. Having Blob take most of the impact, Bruce easily rolled off, finding himself in a lot of trash. "Ugh, just had to be a dump." Noticing Blob not really moving, he quickly ran to him, and checked his pulse…he was just knocked out. "Need to work on the landing better." said Bruce sarcastically, and walked away.

**…/That Night…Xavier's Mansion/…**

"Jean, are you sure your all right." Asked Scott again.

Jean smiled, and said, "Yeah, I'm fine thanks to all of you.

"So where was the kid?" asked Logan.

Kurt angrily answered, "Forget him, he vas a jerk, he said it was none of his business. I vas fine with his attitude, but deserting friends…"

Logan was quite surprised by Kurt's attitude; he usually got along with everyone well. "Just what the hell did the runt do?"

"It's alright Kurt, he did come to help", said Jean

Surprised Kurt asked, "What do you mean?"

Before Jean could say anything however, Bruce walked into the living room. Not giving them a glance at all, he quietly started to walk to his own room.

"Guys, could all of you excuse me for a minute, I need to talk to Bruce." They all nodded, and Jean went after Bruce. She reached his room, and knocked…receiving no answer she turned the door knob, and found it unlocked. She opened the door slowly, hoping that Bruce hadn't gone to bed. Luckily he was staring out of the opened window.

Jean walked towards him a little bit, and then stopped, "Bruce… I saw that grappling hook you used, I know you were there…thank you." Bruce did not say a word, and kept staring out the window. Jean started to feel guilty about earlier, and said softly, "I'm sorry for what I…"

Bruce coldly interrupted her, and said, "I have lived my in darkness for a long time…so I forgot."

Confused, Jean asked, "Forgot what?"

Bruce turned towards her, and said, "… you are like them. I was always…too angry to notice…I thought they were weak…their compassion was what that took them away from me…but I was wrong."

"You are strong…" said Bruce while turning away from Jean.

Jean could for the first time see something else than coldness in his eyes, "Bruce…"

"JEAN", called out Kitty.

Jean turned towards the door for a second, and looked back towards Bruce, but he was gone. She looked outside the window, but couldn't find a trace of him. Sad, but a little happy at the same time, she walked out of the room knowing that she was able to bring out at least some emotion from "The Bruce Wayne".

**../Xavier Mansion/…**

Bruce sat on the roof of the mansion, alone just watching the night sky. After a few minutes of silence, he took out his phone, and called.

"Master Bruce, what's wrong, the week hasn't ended yet" Replied Alfred worryingly.

"..I miss them, Alfred" Said Bruce sadly.

"…As do I Master Bruce, but whatever happens, know that they are proud of you

"...Thanks Alfred…I just don't know what I am supposed to do or…who I am supposed to be."

"A man trying to find his path in life is a harsh one sir, but it's not something you have to do alone. I do not know the future, but I believe you will change things…just like your parents."

Bruce coldly replied, "That's what I am afraid of."

**../..**


	9. Skill

**…/Xavier Mansion/…**

"Man, whoever invented math…is not on my top list of people I vanna meet." Said Kurt angrily to himself. He had been trying to figure out how to his homework for hours, and still he got nowhere. "Maybe I should take a break, fresh air might help." He walked to his window, and opened it…letting in the soft cool breeze. He fell at ease, until he saw a familiar red head, sitting under a tree a few yards from the mansion. 'That's veird, I have never seen Jean there before." Maybe he should leave her alone, but his curiosity got the better of him, and he teleported next to her. "Hey Jean…you ok." Jean was sitting there deep in thought; she turned to him with a small smile.

"I'm fine Kurt."

Kurt didn't buy it; there was something off about Jean. She usually isn't this quiet. "What's wrong?"

Jean turned towards the sky, "…Kurt…how much did you know about your parents…I mean your biological parents.

Kurt was confused by her question, she never asked this before, but went along with it.

"Vell I don't really remember them, I was floating in a river when my parents found me."

"Do you miss them?"

Kurt was getting more and more worried, "I…don't know, I can't even remember their faces. vhy are you asking me this…vhat's wrong?"

Jean stood up next to him, "All of us suffered some sort of loss. We were in pain, and then the professor found us…and we met each other, like lost souls seeking solace in that we all had something common. And we started caring about each other like a family, making the pain slowly go away."

Kurt knew what she meant, in Germany other than his foster parents, everyone considered him a monster. He barely escaped with his life from a mob, and all that time he was angry at why he was like this. Is that why he was abandoned, no one wanted a monster for a child.

"Jean what happened?"

Kurt could see tears forming in her eyes, as she spoke, "It doesn't matter if it's a mutant or a human; we all try to find peace, and happiness…at least that's what I thought till I met him…"

"Met who?"

Jean didn't hear him, as she continued, "I never thought a person like that existed…with so much pain, and he still tries to make it much worse. All the anger, all the hate, and all the pain…it just keeps growing till it starts to consume him. Why would someone want that Kurt, how can someone even live like that?"

Kurt couldn't think of what to say, but he knew who she was talking about. He would never have the strength to be able to relive those days, always in fear of being discovered, but the worst thing of all being alone. No one would ever want that, well maybe except him. Kurt could see Jean shaking a bit, and couldn't do anything but hold her close.

**…/Xavier's office/….**

"Do you feel everything around you?" asked the professor sitting in front of Bruce, in his wheel chair

Bruce was sitting 3 feet away from him, on the ground, blindfolded. He slowly looked up, and nodded.

**…/Flashback/…**

Alfred walked in the dark room, with a tray of food. The only light source of the room was a large monitor. The whole screen was covered by small squares, lined up perfectly. Bruce sat in front of it clicking away, "I believe playing minesweeper, isn't perhaps the best way to get ready for the institute sir."

"It's a memory game, Alfred. See each of those squares; they all have different pictures and words behind it. I gave myself 10 seconds to remember all of them, and then turned them. So now all I have to do is guess, what each of them has.

Alfred nodded in understanding, but then looked at the sheer number of squares, "But sir, there are so many, how can you even keep count."

"I lied to Xavier about my abilities, Alfred; I have to make my fake one convincing. Since this ability is supposed to convey awareness of my surroundings…I will need some sort of...well I have to give myself photographic memory. I wasn't born with such a gift, so I have to get it through training…in a week."

"Is that even possible, sir."

Bruce suddenly stopped clicking, and turned to Alfred, and said with seriousness"…I don't know." then turned back.

Alfred looked at him confused, "But then how can you be sure, this will even work."

"I don't but… limitations only make an appearance when I stop trying. So never stopping would be the first step."

Alfred just looked on at Bruce, couldn't help but feel proud of the boy's tenacity, "I see, have you made any theories to help you."

"Photographic memory, also known as "eidetic memory", simply is a term for being able to precisely recall visual information as quickly as possible. Some people, unlike me, are born with such a talent …but there is something even beyond that, which I want to gain. "Photographic awareness". From simply being able to visually recall visual information from my sight, to tasting, and smelling many different chemicals, so that my memory of different chemicals in the air becomes more acute. I am training my hearing in different frequencies, and distance to be able to widen my hearing awareness, and then connect those sounds to the object it manifests from, and store it in my memory. The toughest one to do so far however, was memory for touching, it's easy for our skin to recognize different textures, and then realize which object contains them, but I am trying to sense the touch from air pressure. From a page flipping, to someone loading a gun, all of it creates small differences in air pressure. It's almost impossible to recognize them, but I am not about to give up…I will get "Photographic Awareness"

Alfred could only reply with a smile, "Master Bruce, If anyone is capable to be able to do this, it is you."

**…/Flashback Ends/….**

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

The professor looked right towards the shelf with many books. "How many books are in the shelf?"

Bruce slowly turned to the right, and started thinking quickly "Visualize the rooms, all of the books were arranged in different topics, row by row. I had approximately 3 minutes, before the blind fold was put on me. I looked at the shelf for 6 seconds …18 books on the first row, 17 on the second, 19 on the third, and 16 on the last. That makes 70, and…there is some space between 2 of the books in the third row. That means there was another book there." He thoroughly scanned his memory, but could not spot it, so he tried a different method. "There was a small smell of dust near the shelf area, probably because the row wasn't cleaned much …the floor right below the shelf had some residual dust in a very small area, almost the size of the book. It must have fallen, but it's not there anymore. The dust was spread across a little to the right pointing to the table. That means it slid there, most likely from student accidently kicking it"

Bruce did all of these calculations in 20 seconds, and then replied, "Seventy-one."

Xavior looked at the shelf for a minute, "There seem to be only 70."

"One is behind the table. "said Bruce as he pointed to the table.

Surprised, Charles rolled towards the table, leaning down to look under. He couldn't help but smile, as he saw the seventy-first book laying there. "Very good, Bruce, very good, your ability is quite fascinating, being able to sense, and know anything around you is quite useful.

"Let's practice some more." Said the Professor, as he took the fallen book, and rolled back in front of Bruce.

"Which book am I holding in my hand?"

Bruce again took 20 seconds, thinking as fast as possible, "The width of the space where the book was originally in the shelf is around 7th of an inch, which shows that it must be at least around 200 pages. All of the books in the shelf had something to do with medical science, and the third row had…more to do with genetics, but most of them are older, written by author at least dating back to 1920's and further like "Reginald Puttet". Hmm…what book is missing, it has to be something famous, something that would give it a reason to…of course."

"The origin of Species, by Charles's Darwin."

Xavier replied by opening the book, and flipping the pages till he stopped at one.

"Which chapter am I reading, Bruce."

Bruce quickly heard the pages flipped, and stored it in his memory, "He had total of four strokes, in the first one…from the sound of the pages sliding, and the noise made by the fingers, and around 8 pages were flipped. The other had a total of…34 pages flipped. The book contains around 220 pages, and with a total of 42 pages flipped, it will reach to…

"Chapter 4 "Natural Selection"."

Xavier was more than impressed, "Very good Bruce, It is quite an interesting chapter…. I especially like, "as he told under nature, the slightest difference…"

Bruce interrupted him quickly finishing the paragraph himself, "…of structure or constitution may well turn the nicely-balanced scale in the struggle for life, and so be preserved. How fleeting are the wishes and efforts of man! how short his time! and consequently how poor will his products be, compared with those accumulated by nature during whole geological periods. Can we wonder, then, that nature's productions should be far 'truer' in character than man's productions; that they should be infinitely better adapted to the most complex conditions of life, and should plainly bear the stamp of far higher workmanship?."

Xavier smiled as he closed the book, and said, "You have a very amazing gift, many would use such a talent for selfish purposes, but…"

"Considering I am already rich, I have nothing to gain from it."

"Yes, perhaps its nature's irony of giving a man who has everything, another gift"

Bruce coldly replied, "I don't have everything."

"I am sorry, I did not mean disrespect."

Bruce quickly took out his blind fold, and stood up, "It's fine, so what's next."

"Well from what I have seen, it's not just people you can understand, it's almost any object. You can be aware of anything around you from about 8 feet diameter. So this ability is more of an area affect, then a specific target ability."

Bruce stayed quiet, curious to hear the next part.

"Hmm, that would suggest you don't have enough control to use it specifically at an object alone, you just subconsciously understand everything around you….am I correct to assume that?"

"…yes"

"Then perhaps the reason you cannot use it while moving, is that you do not enough control over it. All of your concentration is used just activating it like an area effect, thus making it manipulate is too difficult. This is quite similar to how we had to deal with Jean at first. Her abilities were very strong, but too sporadic; I remember on her first try, she had lifted almost everything in this mansion simultaneously. But after a few weeks of practice, she gained enough control to use her powers on something specific. So let's try the same method here, and see where it takes us." Said Xavier with a smile, most likely happy to reminisce over Jean's first stay here.

Bruce can only nod at the explanation, as it made perfect sense.

"Alright, let's go to the danger room, we can continue over lesson over there."

Bruce got up, and walked out with Xavier, to the danger room. While Xavier went to the control room, Bruce walked in the middle of the danger room; there he saw a small globe being placed by a mechanical arm.

A voice came through the speaker, "It is a globe Bruce, sit 8 feet away from it, and blindfold yourself again."

He did as he was told, and sat 8 feet from the globe, and blindfolded himself. "Ok now concentrate on the globe..."

Xavier than pushed a button, and small balloon balls shot out in the room. They started bouncing everywhere around Bruce, Xavier could sense that Bruce was becoming too alert and agitated from them. "Ignore everything else Bruce, pretend they are not even there…just keep all of your attention to the globe."

Bruce tried to relax himself, but suddenly a ball landed right next to him. He quickly rolled out of the way, but realized it was a mistake as he was now was in the fire zone. He started to dodge all of the balls but they started to swarm him, and soon too many come at once and he gets hit. The balls stop bouncing, and the metallic door opens with Xavier, and Logan walking towards him.

"It's more difficult than you think isn't it? Even with your concentration, subconsciously you noticed the ball coming near you and you instantly reacted. "

Logan crossed his harms, and said with a smirk, "Kid…sometimes to gain an advantage you need to take a hit."

"…what do you mean?" asked Bruce, he never thought of a fight where you would need to get injured to take an advantage.

Xavier interrupted his thoughts, saying, "Logan will take over for me now, while I welcome our new student Evan, good luck Bruce." And then he rolled away.

Logan waited for him to leave, and then smirked at Bruce. "You ready, bub."

Bruce nodded confidently, "What do I have to do?"

"I have this great training exercise that I worked on; I want you to try it. All you gotta do is fight kid, think ya can handle that."

Bruce looked at Logan suspiciously, "That type of simulation has nothing to do with my abilities."

Logan kept smirking, as he replied, "You know it does…but that aint why I want you to try it. Tell ya what kid, if you do good enough in it, I'll train ya."

Bruce narrowed his eyes, and quickly said, "Start it."

Logan grinned at him, and started walking away, "You got guts, just call it quits whenever its gets too rough for ya and I'll stop it". He quickly reached the control room, and said through the speaker, "Hehe…Stay alive, as long as ya can bub"

Bruce looked around to see his challenge, when suddenly a small opened up a few feet away from him, and raised a mechanical humanoid staring right at him with bright red eyes. Getting a quick look, Bruce was more than impressed by the level of technology he saw, the figure consisted of a metal skeleton, but with multiple metallic fibers running across it resembling muscles. It didn't have any skin to give it more of a human appearance, but it wasn't really made with a fashion sense in mind anyways. It looked strong however, and fast too, Bruce did not want to underestimate this opponent…or it might just cost him his life.

**…/Kitchen/…**

Kitty Pryde walked next to Kurt, until she finally turned at him angrily, "Like no Kurt, I am not helping you with math, I told you that I was free this this morning, but you were just too busy to come."

Kurt became quiet for a second, remembering Jean's breakdown this morning, he couldn't just leave her, she was right…they are like his family.

Kitty looked at Kurt's downed expression, smacking herself in the forehead for being too nice, and said "Fine…I'll help you after training, ok."

He turned towards her happily, and gave her tight hug. She tried her best to get away, making excuses like how his fur was messing her clothes up, but deep inside she liked the affection. He then released her, as he turned towards Scott, and was surprised how bruised up his face was. Scott was sitting at the main table, putting ice over his bruise.

Scott looked at him, and smirked, "New training simulation."

Kitty walked over to the table, and was shocked as well by the injuries, "My god, Are you ok?"

"Yeah it just stings a little. You should have seen me yesterday." Replied Scott with a smile, but anyone could tell he was straining.

Just then, Jean, Ororo, and the newest member "Evan" walked in the kitchen. They were shocked to see Scott's state. Jean quickly ran towards him, delicately looking at his injuries and asked worryingly, "Scott…what happened, you were fine last night."

Kurt quickly spoke up on his behalf, "He vas doing some training."

"What kind of training was this?" Asked Ororo surprised by the damage Scott seemed to have sustained.

Scot tightened his bandaged fingers tightly, "Not a kind you want to be in yet, it's too dangerous. It was meant specifically for Logan, but me being slightly an idiot; I just had to check it out."

Jean shouted at him harshly, "Why would you do that? You could have been killed, and…and…" Tears started quickly forming in her eyes; she was already emotional from this morning.

Scott was taken back by her outburst, and quickly got up, and gave a hug, "I'm sorry Jean…I didn't mean to worry you."

"What was it?"

Scott let go Jean, as he got back into his chair, "It is a single one-on-one combat session. You're supposed to fight this cyborg…Logan got the designs from some of his connections. You can use whatever ability or skills you have against it. At first it felt really easy, I mean it got a couple hits on me, but a good shot dead center at its chest, and it was blown away as it shut down."

"Then how did you get hurt?" Asked Kitty curiously, if it was that easy then why does he have so many bruises.

"It's designs makes it a quick learner, you can't try the same moves on it, or it will adapt. It doesn't have any special powers, but its physical abilities are off the charts. It's faster and stronger than a normal person for sure. But that wasn't the worst part…every time you beat it, it reforms itself, and becomes twice as powerful."

Silence came into the room, everyone deep in thought of this dangerous training program. Spyke was the first one to speak up, "That means you can't really win."

Scott nodded his head, and said, "It's not about winning, it's about surviving for as many rounds as you can, till it ultimately beats you."

"How many time were you able to beat him?"

"I was able to beat it 9 times, but after that it became so…fast. I couldn't even hit it with my blasts; it dodged them so easily, like he was just playing with me. And I guess when it had enough, it came right at me…I didn't even see it coming. He punched me once… just once in the face, and I flew back like 30 feet with the wall stopping me. I broke three ribs, and lost consciousness then. Woke up in the medical room, turns out Logan saved my ass; I would have died, if Logan hadn't shown up. "

Silence filled the room again, until Evan spoke up again, "I wanna try it." He wanted to get stronger; after all he owed Pietro, a beating of his life.

Scott easily noticed the look coming from Evan, he quickly pushed him back, and threateningly said, "I have three of my ribs, broken, and I am still pretty sure that I can still take you out in 5 seconds."

Evan backed up a little, he never saw Scott act like that before. He only met him two days ago, but he figured he knew that Scott was a laid-back nice guy, with a small sense of authority of course. He already knew Scott was a leader, but this…this got his nerves. Scott looked dead serious when he said that, like he was going to do it any second. Scott however quickly relaxed, and said, "I'm sorry Evan, I am not trying to pick a fight with you or undermine your skills, but you need to know your limitations. I didn't and look what happened to me…I don't want the same for you bro."

Evan again was taken back, Now he knows why Scott is the leader of this team, he is stern when he wants to be, but in the end he cares more about the students than anyone else here.

Kurt broke the silence, and asked, "You said that the training was meant for Logan. Do you know how he did?"

"When I could finally start the program, it gave the previous details of the last session. Apparently the whole, beating and reforming counts as a level…and well it gave the last level of Logan."

Getting more and more curios, Evan asked quickly, "What was it?"

"59."

"Holy shi.."

**../Danger Room/...**

The cyborg quickly went to a fighting stance; it wasn't akin to any particular style that Bruce could think of. All it had done was raise its fists to eye level, a very common posture used by many untrained fighters. If anyone else had made such a stance in front of Bruce, he would have easily used it to his advantage and finished them. This however does not seem to be the same situation, this cyborg seems to be much more powerful than it lets on. He will not underestimate it …he quickly brought his fists up to his face, ready for any attack that the cyborg may try. They both stared at each other for what seemed like eternity, waiting for each other to make the first move, to find weaknesses and finish the weaker one. One wrong move could mean the end for him…but he had to find its weaknesses, so he finally gives up thinking, "need to know what it's capable of. "

However before Bruce could even make his move, the cyborg ran at him with alarming speed. It reared back it's fist for a strong punch directed towards Bruce's solarplex. But he was able to quickly parry it, as he went under the Cyborg's arm. He quickly grabbed its body, and using his own momentum kneed it in in the chest. Bruce felt a slight crack in the cyborg's rib cage and without any hesitation quickly did a leg swipe to make it fall down with.

The cyborg tried to quickly get up, but was suddenly pummeled by a punch with almost 1000 pounds of force straight to the face, enough for it to be crushed and quickly shut down. Bruce looked at the cyborg's injured state, thinking he won, started walking away disappointed. This was too easy.

Meanwhile in the control room, Logan was deep in thought, "Kid's got a killer instinct."

Bruce turned towards the control room about to ask Logan, if the session was finished, but halted as he heard some mechanical noises behind him. He turned around, and came face to face again with the cyborg. All of his face was restructured, and its injuries miraculously healed. It bolted towards Bruce, surprising him with a quick punch to the face.

"It became faster." Thought Bruce as he flew back almost 10 feet from that punch, but used the momentum to quickly roll and get up. Bruce looked at the cyborg with a smirk, as went back to his stance.

The Cyborg came at him again with a hook, but this time he was ready. Bruce dodged the punch, and grabbed its right arm and left hip. He quickly squatted inwards, and using the momentum from the punch, did a devastating hip throw. The cyborg crashed onto the floor with almost 4000 pounds of force, quite easily crushing its back. But Bruce wasn't finished yet, as he still had a grip on its arm, and quickly went to an arm bar. Without hesitation he over extend its elbow, till it broke making it quite safe to say that the arm couldn't function anymore. The cyborg however did not quit, as he used its other arm to try to punch Bruce. He quickly rolled out of the way of the punch, making it forcefully landed on the floor, strong enough to make a small crater. Before the Cyborg could make its next move, Bruce came right behind him, and with a quick move snapped its neck. The cyborg fell back and shut down for the second time

Logan couldn't help, but smirk at the sheer brutality Bruce showed. Within a few seconds he saw both Bruce and the Cyborg stare at each other again, ready for round three.

**../..**

Scott, and the rest of the team started to walk towards the danger room, to get there afternoon training in. Scott obviously strained turned back to his team, "Well I can't really do much right now, but I will give you guys tips how to get through the exercise today alright. I'll go to the control room to start up the session, suite up and head to danger room."

Kurt stood up straight, and saluted him with a grin, "Yes Captain."

Scott just shook his head in annoyance, as he walked to the control room. He opened the door, and found Logan standing there. "Logan, what are you doing here?" Logan pressed a button quickly and turned around, "I was watching the kid train, but we're done now." Then he started to walk out, but Scott spoke up, "What training?" Logan didn't turn around, as he said "Just a physical", and then walked out of the door.

**../…**

Jean, Kurt, Kitty, and Evan stood in front of the danger room waiting for the door to open. And when it did, they did not expect to find Bruce walking out. He had many visible injuries, from bruises in his face, to the many tears and gashes across his body. Every step he took made them cringe, injuries like that should kill you, but Bruce walked past them without faltering.

Jean was quickly walked in front of him,"Bruce…"

He didn't even look at her, as he said, "I'm fine."

Jean could only lower her eyes in sadness, knowing he still hadn't forgiven her. Bruce soon walked out of their sight. Evan was the first one to step forward, and said, "Allright, are we gonna start…or what."

Jean looked back at him, and nodded as they went into the room.

When Bruce sensed that he was alone, he fell on his knees in pain. It was hard to breathe; at least three of his ribs were broken. Many of his muscles were torn to shreds by the sheer amount of physical force he had to use. He was hurt bad, and he knew it…

"Did ya like it, bub."

Bruce quickly turned around and saw Logan walking towards him grinning.

Bruce glared at him, as he started to get up.

"Why did you make me go through it?"

"I wanted to see what ya can do…and didn't want you to fake your way through it."

Bruce looked at him for a second, and the started walking slowly, "I have nothing to hide, being a young billionaire meant that self-defense was of upmost importance to me, so I took martial arts which I practice constantly…"

Logan just smirked, as he walked with him. "Whatever you say bub, but I gotta admit…not bad kid. Scott tried the training last night, broke a couple of ribs by the eighth level, but you're…."

Logan a heard a loud thud next to him, and found Bruce lying face down on the ground. Logan quickly turned him over and checked his pulse. It was still strong, with a pause he looked at the rest of his body, "Damn… your muscles must be ripped to shreds… it would be tough to even breathe, and still walking in front of the kids, like nothing's bothering ya…a tough motherfu…"

**…/Control Room/…**

Scott started up the training sessions for his team down below. It was a simple obstacle course…to help Evan get used to the danger room. Scott watched them intently, as he saw all of them using their abilities creatively to pass through the obstacle. That was good, before anyone could be part of the team, they must be able to use their own abilities comfortably. Soon however Scot turned away, and started looking at the computer, curiosity had gotten the best of him. He loaded up the last training session to see who Logan was watching, but the screen came up with "Video Unavailable". "Dammit it…He must have erased it. Well at least I can find what the training was." Scot pulled up the description of the last training session, and was shocked. "Someone else tried that survival training…but who tried it, it couldn't have been Logan, he was right here."

Scott furiously typed away to find the past details, of each personalized scores of that training session. Within few seconds he finally brought up the log. "It has been used a total of 7 times, since it has been installed here, the first was 45, then 52, 56, 60, 69…of course mine at 9."

Scott finally looked at the last one, and was more than surprised. "Whoever did the last one must be strong as hell…they got to 18…"

**../..**

A crying Bruce was being hugged by Alfred, "It wasn't your fault Master Bruce…"Bruce looked at Alfred with cold eyes, "I know Alfred…it was his…" Bruce's eyes suddenly turned black as the whole world started to break apart around him until it all turned black… which followed by a gunshot.

Bruce quickly shot up panting and on alert. He looked around to find himself in his room. Wondering how he got here, he suddenly curled up in pain. His whole body felt like it was on fire…he tried to ignore the pain…but suddenly was disrupted by a voice.

"Hurts like hell, don't it." Turning to the voice, he found Logan leaning at the door. He had a small smirk on his face, as he watched Bruce. "You should have listened."

"To what?"

"Giving up, when you can't win."

"The only time one loses, is when one gives up."

Logan grinned at his statement, this kid was different. Logan turned to leave, but turned a little to say one last thing, "Jean has been looking after you, while you were sleeping."

Bruce looked up in concern…thinking, "Did she read my mind again…no, I would be able to feel it if she did." Bruce relaxed for a second, but then asked curiously, "How long have I been out?"

"It's been two days…you got three ribs cracked, your shoulder was dislocated…which I fixed for ya." Logan said with a grin, but then suddenly turned serious, "You were messed up kid, a lot of your muscles were ripped apart, It took Jean hours to fix em for ya…poor kid kept going for hours till Ororo made her stop and take a nap. "

For the first time in his life, he was speechless…he looked at his hands, other than a dull ache they moved so easily…Bruce couldn't help but think, "She did all of this…for me…why?".

"She might have healed the worst parts, but don't think it ain't gonna hurt if ya move around too much. Anything crazy…and all of it will rip apart again, and trust me when I say this, it will kill ya."

Bruce barely even listened to him, Logan sighed, as he walked out closing the door behind him. Bruce did not even pay attention, as he just sat there quietly. His mind was racing madly, "Why did she do this…what does she want?" He suddenly remembered those eyes, Jean looked at him with when he walked out of the danger room… her eyes shined with grief, and concern. Did she do all of this because she…"NO….I refuse to believe it….no one cares…no one should care…"

Bruce angrily got out of the bed, but was suddenly hit by intense pain. His wounds may have healed, but were still too sensitive to be moved around so harshly. Bruce however slowly stood up, walking towards the window. He quickly opened it, to feel the calm night outside. It wasn't enough though, he needed to get out of here, and he needed to clear his head of all of these emotions. Bruce quickly got into his jeans, and grabbed his jacket. Then slowly climbed out of the window, jumping to a nearby tree; he carefully got down. He then silently walked into the garage, got on his bike and rode out.

**…/Bayville/..**

It was a quite night in Bayville, with most people attending the basketball game, the streets was almost empty, well except for the X-men getting beat by a blur. Scott tried to shoot it with his blasts, but it dodged all of them with ease, and quickly zoomed towards him. Scott tried to dodge, but wasn't fast enough. He got caught with an attack, and flew back hitting the wall behind him.

Jean quickly ran towards Scott, helping him up. "Are you ok?" Scott groaned in pain, as he weakly said, "Yeah, I'm fine…he's fast." Evan aka Spyke tried to hit the blur with his spikes, but missed every time, "Damn it, how the hell am I supposed to hit him?" Scott turned to Jean, "Can't you stop him from running so fast."

"I can't concentrate on him, he's just too fast. If we could just slow him down a bit, than yeah I should be able to."

"Slow him down, he's already gone." Said Spyke, as he walked towards them angrily, "the training did nothing for me."

Scott put his hand on his shoulder, "You can't expect to be better in just a few days…it takes time, you will be able to bet him Evan, just have patience. Meanwhile we might have to leave, the authorities are gonna be here soon. And we might be blamed for all this destruction."

**…/…**

Pietro had the time of his life; they couldn't even touch him, as he beat them all one by one. He loved being the center of attention either from his enemies, or his friends. "Friends… family, I don't need them, they only slow me down. I don't need anyone, I am…." Was the last thing he could say, as he hit a bike coming towards him. Pietro rolled forward with the bike, while the driver flew out his seat, and crashed painfully on the ground.

Dazed for a few seconds, Pietro quickly got up angrily, and looked at the driver, he was wearing a helmet, black jacket and jeans. He had already gotten up, and was making his way to his bike. "You made a big mistake getting in my way, pal." The driver completely ignored him, as he started to lift his bike up. Pietro clenched his fists, "No one ignores me." He quickly ran towards him, rearing his fist back, and punched him in the head. The driver flew back to a nearby tree, with such force, that it uprooted and fell back. Pietro grinned as he started to leave, but it quickly left him, as he heard crackling from behind. The driver had gotten up, "Impossible, that should have knocked him out" He quickly froze as he saw his face; the helmet's visor cover had broken from it left side, revealing a blue eye with murderous intent in them. The driver quickly got into a fighting stance, as he stared at Pietro.

Pietro quickly got out of his shock, as he got a smirk on his face, "Oh, this is going to be fun."

**…/..**

Logan walked into Xavier's office, and saw Charles in front of him.

"So what did ya find about him, Chuck?"

Charles had a solemn look over his face, "Something quite unnerving Logan."

"Is he crazy or something?"

"No, but something has happened in his past, something that has changed his life completely."

"What happened?"

"That is the most unnerving part…all information of the Wayne family is gone."

Logan was taken back, "That ain't possible Chuck, there are too many things to erase, especially from a powerful family like this, and everything doesn't just disappear."

"Logan, everyone who met with the Wayne Family is dead."

"What?"

Xavier closed his eyes, deep in thought, "Someone did this, and Bruce Wayne is in the center of it all."

**.../...**


	10. Unforgivable

**…/Xavier Mansion/…**

Frustrated, Charles takes off his cerebro helmet, "I am not able to locate him for some reason…how is this possible…?

Wide eyed, Ororo replied, "I…it shouldn't be possible right Charles? I mean almost no one can block the cerebro from locating someone?"

Charles stared at his helmet, "Bruce Wayne was prepared, perhaps more than I thought."

He stayed quiet for a moment, then sent a telepathic message to Logan, "Logan can you locate him…?"

Logan lifts up a fluid canister, and snarls, "This kid… is smart, he had pheromones canisters put all around this damn town. He planned for everything…he is long gone by now, Chuck."

Charles rubbed his eyes in frustration, "But why…I thought we were making progress…why did he want to leave?"

Suddenly, Charles heard another voice in his head, this one younger, and fearful, "Pro…professor…professor please help."

Recognizing this voice to be Evan, "Calm down Evan, what's wrong?"

"I…I…found him."

Charles eyes went a little wide with hope, "Bruce…?"

"No…Pietro…professor…he…he needs help…he…he…so much blood."

"Evan calm down…Evan…Evan…"

He couldn't hear anything anymore, worriedly he asked Logan, "Evan needs help."

"Already on it, can smell him already…" said Logan as he started to drive towards the scent.

Logan reaches the source soon enough, turns out to be a mountainside road, a tree was uprooted, and there were patches of blood on the road. A battle took place here, Logan started to smell his surroundings to find Evan, but he hears a small noise from the forest. He quickly ran towards the noise, and found Evan laying there. Logan checked his pulse, and sighed in relief as it was still strong.

"Must have fainted, but why?" He looked around, and found the reason.

"Damn."

Charles and Ororo were waiting in worry for Logan's reply. Quickly, Charles heard Logan, "Charles, need med evac quick, and get the med room ready…NOW."

Charles quickly asked in worry, while Ororo went to start the blackbird, "What happened, is Evan an alright…?"

"Yeah he's fine, but the other kid …he might not make it."

Charles quickly realized the severity of the situation, "Hold on, we will get there as fast we can."

**…/Medical Bay/…**

"Will he make it…?" Asked Evan, as he saw Pietro on the bed with multiple stiches, and bandages, and a life support hooked in.

Charles nodded, and spoke sadly, "Barely…he suffered catastrophic injuries…his right arm, and leg are broken along with eight ribs broken as well, massive internal bleeding, major head trauma…he is barely making it through."

Evan looked at Pietro's unmoving body, "I wanted to beat him, to…to…I was so angry at him…but now seeing him like this…who could…who could do this to him…Professor." Asked Evan, barely able to keep back his tears.

Charles looked at him, with sad eyes, "…I am sorry…you should get some rest."

Evan turned back to Pietro, "No…its ok, I am staying here."

Charles gave him a small smile, "Even with all the things you went through, you still care for him don't you."

"He was…I guess still is my friend."

Charles put his hand gently on Evan's shoulder, and wheeled away from the medical bay. He reached his office, and saw Logan waiting there.

"You already know, Charles don't ya, who did this." Logan asked Charles seriously.

Charles nodded sadly, "Yes…it makes sense why he left…after this…he must have known there would be dire repercussions."

"Did he go back to Gotham?"

Charles shook his head, "No I sensed the presence of his butler there, he is not interacting with anyone…he didn't go back."

Logan leaned on a wall, "What now chuck, should we go after him?"

Charles leaned on his hands, "I don't know Logan…I never at dealt with this before…this level of brutality from a 16 year old teenager…I don't understand"

Logan looked at him with understanding eyes, "There are people like that out there Chuck…dangerous, deadly, and unpredictable. You are looking at one right now."

Charles nodded, and said, "Bruce has done something truly unforgivable, and now I am worried for his safety."

"Why?"

Charles looked at Logan, "Pietro is Magneto's son"

Logan's eyes went wide, and he quickly got off the wall, and yelled, "What?"

Charles continued, "When he finds out what happened to his son, he will hunt for Bruce, and will deal the same pain, that was dealt to Pietro."

Logan crossed his arms, "And we ain't gonna protect him, are we?"

"No, this is a mistake that cannot be forgiven…I will not give him Bruce's identity, but this is as much help as I will give to him. He has gone too far, and now he is not welcome here anymore."

"He already figured that out, Chuck."

Suddenly, Logan was thrown to a wall by an unseen force, and crashed through leaving a giant hole.

Charles did not move, as he spoke with a sad tone, "I am sorry, Erik…"

A dark figure appeared before him, "Who did this?"

Charles closed his eyes, "I cannot tell you that, I am sorry… but he is not welcome here anymore, and I do not know where he had gone"

The figure replied with an omnious tone, "I will find out Charles, and he…will be wiped out from the face of the earth…but because of my respect towards you, I will not go after your students for his identity…but if either you or your X-men get in my way, I will rip you all apart."

Charles nodded, with a sense of defeat, "We won't…"

With that the figure disappears into the shadow, Logan quickly jumps out of the wall with his claws out, but sees only Charles. He sheaths his claws back and asks Charles, "So it's over, ain't it…nobody can save that kid, if he is after him."

Charles does not reply with an answer, but instead asks with determined eyes, "I…wish to know more about Bruce Wayne."

"Why?"

"To learn why he is like this, there must be a reason."

Logan shakes his head, "It ain't gonna be easy chuck, all of his past is gone, and unless you wanna drill through his butler's brain, we can't know jack shit."

Charles shook his head as well, "I cannot do that Logan, it is not ethical for no matter what reason. There must be something out there to help us."

Logan sighs, and replies, "Well we are gonna have to figure it out then…it won't matter much though chuck…that kid can't survive against him, and you know it."

Charles replies with a sad tone, "Yes…god help him."

**…./….**

"How much does the room cost."

"Its 89, for the night, sir"

"I'll take it."

"32 is your room number…Mister Todd."

**.../...**

**Yo Yo, so this chapter of the story is kind of a set up for a mini spin off story called Killer Within that I started back in the day. It was meant to be 6 chapters and very dark and mature themes, but I was only able to do 3, I have been meaning to finish it. However, I came back to this story and was just continuing it instead. But basically, The spinoff is what Bruce is up to for a period of time. The next six chapters, will instead focus on Xavier and Logan, who are trying to look into Bruce's past. So essentially two different arcs occuring at the same time.But both expand more and more on Bruce, to develop him in my story. So yea, hope that makes sense XD**


	11. Just a Child

**Well this is happening while Killer Within story is going on. I wanted to give more story and character my version of Bruce Wayne. Hope you guys like it.**

_**.../..** _

**Gotham City**

**Gotham General Hospital**

Xavier and Logan looked at the entrance of the hospital, and then walked inside to the front desk

There were three nurses there, and one of them looked at him.

With a lazy tone, she asked, "Can I help you?"

Charles asked calmly, "Could we see her?"

The nurse eyed them quickly, and said, "Sure, follow me."

She started to walk away, with Logan and Xavier following her. As they walked past rooms, they saw the state of the hospital. It was clean, showing that it was being maintained best as possible, but everything else looked disheartening. Almost all the supplies looked old; the beds looked like they could break anytime, cracks on almost every wall. Their observations quickly came to a halt, with the nurse stopping in one of the rooms.

The room had the blinds shut, but still had enough light to be able to see. The lady in the middle was lying down. She looked beautiful, almost at peace.

"That's her; Miss Jennifer Clark. She has been in a coma for 8 years…just lying there."

Surprised, Logan spoke up, "Nobody pulled the plug?"

No family to speak of.

"And y'all just kept her here, in this room for 8 years.".

What else should we have done? This is Gotham general, most people who come here come for drugs, and make up random diseases. And the ones who are hurt never actually make to the hospital.

The nurse looks back at Jennifer, and with almost a small smile said, "She is one of our prized patients who keeps this hospital running. "

When the outside world sees her, and us taking care of her, they still fund the hospital, at least enough to keep it running. Its because fo her, that we are able to save lives. She is a hero.

Logan unusually agreed, " I guess she is ."

Charles turned towards the nurse, "Excuse me, but if you don't mind, can we have a few moments with Miss Jennifer alone please."

She eyed them again, and then nodded. Logan was looking at her, and understood her heart is in the right place, she is trying to do the best that she can, in the worst situation as possible….Everyone in this hospital are.

Logan watcher her leave, and then he turned towards Jennifer, "So this is her."

Charles moved towards her, "Yes, Jennifer Clark, graduated from Yale, and one of the most famous and brilliant psychiatrists in the country. She had disappeared 8 years ago, and it caused quite an elaborate uproar. She now should be 31 years old as of 4 days ago."

Logan got serious, as he said, "You think she knows about him."

Xavier sighed, and said, "Logan we have been searching for answers for a week, this is the closest we have gotten to a lead. I believe if anyone can give us any information about Bruce…its her.

Logan still kept his composure up, "but do you think she will even remember."

Xavier calmly replied, "Bruce is not someone you easily forget Logan. And she had the closest interaction to him, next to Alfred. She was his psychiatrist after all."

"Yeah, when he was 8 years old Chuck. Who cares what he was like back then."

Charles replied seriously, "For such a young child to see a psychiatrist…something happened then Logan."

Logan finally shrugged, "I guess, just what the hell's wrong with this city, there ain't no info of anything dating back 8 years ago. Things like this just don't go away."

Charles nodded, "Yes Logan, it is quite intriguing, but we can't dwell into that, at least not yet, let's focus on what we came here to do. "

"Is she still in there? "

Charles puts his hand on her head, "Usually not in a coma, patients mind go to sleep for a while. But sometimes, especially when someone has been in a coma for 8 years, their mind awakens, even though the body is still asleep."  
"So you can take me in her head too."

"In a way yes, take a seat Logan, we are going to project ourselves in her mind. "

"I hate these things chuck." As Logan sat down tensed.

Charles smiled, "Bear with it my friend…ah there she is, her mind is awake Logan, it has been for a while. I am creating a psychic link now, clear your mind Logan."

… **./….**

Logan felt like he just fell through the floor, as he landed on green grass. He got up and started walking around; it looked like a giant park, with people walking around. After coming to his senses, he saw the huge buildings around, and realized this is New York. He kept walking till he saw Charles next to a woman sitting on the bench. He ran towards them, and saw that the woman was Jennifer. She looked young, in her early 20's instead of how she is now.

She heard, Charles say, "Hello, Ms. Jennifer, I am Charles Xavier."

She looked at both of them and asked, "How did you get here?"

Charles genuinely surprised, "You know where you are?"

She laughed, "Of course I do, but how did you get in my head."

Charles looked at her in admiration, "That is quite impressive, not many people can become aware that they are in a coma."

She waved her hand and the entire New York city disappeared. Instead they were on a desert, "It's not that hard, I have been playing with place for such a long time."

She waved her hand again and they were back in central park. Jennifer looked at them , "So tell me, how and why are you here?"

"I am Charles Xavier, I run school for gifted."

"Gifted?" asked Jennifer.

"Yes more appropriate word for mutants…I am one of them, a telepathic, that's how I was able to get here.

Jennifer then looked at Logan, "And what about him, is he a telepathic too."

Logan crossed his arms, and said, "No lady, I'm more physical."

She nodded in confusion, "Mutants…huh never knew they existed. How long have I been here."

Charles replied, "Eight years."

Jennifer surprised said, "Wow, I spent my good years stuck in a coma. That's just wonderful."

She then looked at them, "Could you help me wake up."

Charles sadly looked at her, "I'm sorry, but I cannot. Your mind and body have disconnected. I can only affect the mind, not the body. "

"Then why are you here?" asked Jennifer.

Charles moved towards her, "We wished to know about someone from your past."

Jennifer just smirked at them, "Why should I help when I have nothing to gain? "

Charles asked, " Is there anything else we can do, for this favor?"

Jennifer looked around, "The way things are, I have one thing you can do for me, but you must promise me that you will do it no matter what."

Logan asked, "What is it, lady?"

She looked at them, "Not until you promise me. "

Charles nodded and said, "Alright, we promise."

Jennifer smiled, "OK, go ahead and ask?"

"What do you know about Bruce Wayne?"

Her eyes slowly became sadder and darker; the city of New York suddenly darkened with storm clouds everywhere.

Jennifer said slowly, "Bruce…Bruce Wayne…now that's the name I haven't heard for so long."

She waved her hand to turn New York city back to normal, "I have treated many people in my time, especially being in Gotham. I have seen my fair share of tragedy, hate, and madness. But that boy, his tragedy was different."

Charles asked curiously "Why, what happened to him?"

She looked up at them.

"8 years ago, on 26th of June, at 10:47 pm…a terrible crime was committed. A crime that plunged Gotham into chaos, criminals became braver and reigned free, citizens lost their faith in the police, and police lost faith in them. Gotham was not a great city to live in before, but after that night it became the worst…the darkest place in the world. "

"Bruce was 8 years old, the sole heir of the huge fortune, a boy meant for greatness, just like his mother and father. I had met him once before, and I saw such a bright child, with eyes filled with kindness. He would do great things for this city, for the world, just like is parents. But that night, the darkness took it all away…that night; he was coming out of the theater with his parents. They took a back alley to get to a taxi, his father always preferred to walk to see the people up close, to talk to them, to show them he was there for him. This time it was different.

"As they were walking thought he alley, a man approached them…a man who robbed them…and.. shot Bruce's parent right in front of his eyes. "

Xavier and Logan eyes widened.

"Damn". Logan exclaimed, while Xavier could only look on with calm sadness.

Jennifer continued sadly, "Can you imagine…a eight year old boy, not a care in the world, have his entire world shatter right before his eyes. He was left alive by the man, if you call that alive, covered in his parents blood, just kneeling next to their bodies all alone. That night was the darkest time for Gotham, and not just for Bruce. There were so many accidents and crime that occurred that night. It was like Gotham just suddenly cracked."

Xavier surprised at this story, asked, "What about the police, even if they were negligent, just their presence should at least stop half of that. "

Jennifer nodded, "I don't know something happened that night , I was too busy to figure it out, but something happened, and it made Gotham fall apart."

"I met Bruce that week. I was one of the 3 best psychiatrists in Gotham. We were invited for a charity event by the Wayne's to reopen Arkham Asylum. So when this happened, the Wayne Industries quickly hired me to help Bruce. After all he was the next heir, and they wouldn't want their owner to be well…broken.

Jennifer got up off the bench and started walking forward, the world started to change as she said, "…nobody cared about Bruce. They all saw him as an asset, someone they can use to gain wealth or a position from. He was everyone's lifeline to riches. Us three psychiatrists literally fought to be able to treat him. All of the Wayne board members visited him, to offer their sympathies, and shoulder. To become close to the boy, so they can have a much better status. The only one who really cared about the poor boy was Alfred."

Charles replied thoughtfully, "So that is where his distrust for everyone came from. "

Jennifer turned back at him, "He was fighting for everything since he was eight, if you were him I think you would feel the same. "

Charles nodded after a long pause, "Yes, I believe so."

Jennifer turned around, and waved her hand and the world around them finally started to take shape and settle, "I have treated so many people, so many who lost loved ones, and were broken apart. But he was different…much different. I first met Bruce face-to-face when he had his first visit with me. His eyes had hopelessness but unlike others, he replaced them with something else. "

"With what?" Asked Logan.

Jennifer looked at them with serious gaze," See for yourself "

**../8 years ago/..**

The world settled, and it showed a young Jennifer sitting on a chair in a big office, right across a young boy sitting on a sofa. Dressed in a sweater and pants, the young boy looked well groomed, and well mannered. However he was not facing her, but instead he kept his head down, not moving at all.

Logan and Charles, both understood this was a memory she was showing them, as Jennifer leaned forward from her chair and said to the young boy in a sweet voice. "Bruce …I am so glad to finally meet you"

She continued, "I met your parents before, a few months ago, when they were hosting that charity event for the homeless. They were very kind people."

Slowly, the young boy started shaking and breathing heavily.

Jennifer could tell Bruce was crying, "I'm so very sorry about what happened to you…Bruce."

The noises got louder, as Bruce started shaking more and more.

Jennifer got up and walked close to him and leaning closer said, "Bruce it's ok, let it out, tears are cathartic. It will help you to move on"

Bruce tightens his little fists, and quickly pushed her away, and ran for the door. He opened it to see Alfred waiting outside. But Bruce ran past him as well.

Jennifer felt worried, "shouldn't we get him?"

"It is alright, Miss Jennifer." said Alfred as he looked towards the running Bruce. "He we will probably go to the car."

Alfred looked back at Jennifer and found a small scratch on her neck, realizing that Bruce did it.

Alfred apologized, "I am very sorry Madam, about Master Wayne."

She put her hand on her neck and smiled, "Its OK Alfred, this is the first visit, I wasn't expecting a conversation. I am actually happy knowing that he still is very connected to reality which is good Alfred. That will bring him back. We can bring some peace to young Bruce."

Alfred looked worried, "Are you sure Madam? He seems so distant. "

She shrugged and started walking back to her chair, "I have dealt with many patients like Bruce…the wound is really fresh, but it can be healed. It will take time, but I am sure our six weeks visits will be enough for Bruce to start moving on. "

Alfred asked in confusion, "Six weeks seem a bit too fast doesn't it, Miss Jennifer?"

Jennifer sits, and smiles, "I am not one of the top 5 psychiatrists in this country for taking a long time, I can do it. "

Alfred paused and looked at her for a second.

Jennifer feeling affected asked, "What is it Alfred?"

Alfred shook his head seriously, "Nothing Madam…I am just wondering if you are actually helping master Bruce or just trying to finish a job. "

Jennifer looked at Alfred pointedly, "My job is to help him Alfred, I don't need that tone of yours for it. The Wayne Industries came to me, you can't help him, neither can they. Only I can, so on our next visit, please stay quiet, I don't need your opinion. "

Alfred started walking away, and said , "Of course Madam. "

The world suddenly paused as the real Jennifer walked towards Charles and Logan, "During his first visit with me...he was such a normal kid, who just went through a traumatic thing. A simple child's pain of losing his mother and father. Just like many others, who I treated, who went through similar situations.

"What happened then?" Charles asked softly.

Jennifer tightened her fists, taking a deep breath, said, "I was too blind and arrogant to see what he was. I thought I would save him like the rest. No not save. Back then I thought I could cure him. I just saw him as another disease that just needed to be cured. His attitude and behavior needed to be fixed. All things that I said sweetly, I didn't really mean them, I was one of the best, and fame had gone to my head. I just thought this will be the same, that he would be the same…I had never been so wrong."

**.../...**


	12. Furnace

**.../...**...

The world around Xavier and Logan bended and contorted in numerous different ways from where they stood.

Xavier looked at the ensuing chaos of this world being torn apart, and simply said, "There isn't a difference a human or a mutants mind, because they both are so beautiful. It will take a bit longer for Jennifer to find the next memory of her and Bruce."

While they waited, Xavier turned towards Logan, and asked, "Logan do you mind if I ask you something."

Logan looked at his hands, and suddenly a cigar and a lighter appeared on them. Lighting up his cigar he replied,"Alright."

"Is the reason why you felt Bruce was interesting was because he is similar to you?"

Logan grinned a bit, "Always sharp chuck…yea I did, but it wasn't just that. I saw that he still has a chance."

Xavier rolled closer to him, "What do you mean? What chance?"

Taking a huge whiff of the cigar, and smoking it out he said, "I have been around for a long time Chuck, don't remember most of it, and the parts I do remember, I wish I forgot. I don't need to hide it, I have done things to survive, or finish job, or cause I was just plain angry. I don't feel guilty for all the lives I have cut, after all I am the best there is at what I do, but what I do isn't very nice. "

Charles looked at him with a serious concern, Logan never talked about his past

"Yes Logan I know you have done things in the past, but you are changing."

"Maybe, maybe not. Anyways this kid isn't exactly like me, but I see it. He's got the same eyes as me, a predator's."

Charles saddened said, "So he is a killer."

Logan took another whiff, "No, not yet…but he can be one. And if he crosses that line…it would be bad."

Jennifer suddenly appeared, "How bad."

"He's too dangerous, everything about him. He just a kid right now, but he is stronger, faster and smarter than all the other students you ever had."

"He learns things fast, and he thinks differently than others. He is like you too chuck, a prodigy. If he does become a killer, then sooner or later we will be in his way too. And stopping him would be hard. Really hard."

Jennifer nodded, "Yes I see where you concerns lie, and he has been unstable. I don't know how he can function as well as you described."

Charles turned towards Jennifer, asked, "Unstable?"

Jennifer nodded coldly, "these 6 meetings, I saw some personality disorders slowly forming in Bruce Wayne."

Logan asked the question this time, "Like what?"

Jennifer replied just as quickly, "Aggression, sociopathy, extreme variations in thoughts. There were time he would just stare at place. I would say even Schizophrenia."

Charles alarmed asked, "He has schizophrenia."

Jennifer nodded again, "Yes I diagnosed him with mild Schizophrenia when I was treating him. He always acted like he was seeing things that we couldn't. But considering now that he might be a mutant, maybe it was that. Alfred had told me he would get night terrors multiple times. I am just guessing but they probably wouldn't have gone."

Charles said to himself confounded, "He lives with so much pain, how is he even able to function in such a high rate."

Jennifer and Logan both though the answer's at the same time, "Because Bruce is different."

The chaotic world around them finally started taking shape again, and turned back to the same office were Jennifer and Bruce had met before.

**/8 years ago/**

They sat across from each other, just like before. Bruce was calmer however, he barely moved a muscle. Jennifer, slowly walked towards him, and while kneeling puts her hand on Bruce. "I'm so sorry about our prior meeting Bruce. Bringing up your parents so soon, I should have known, I sincerely apologize."

Bruce just sat there, looking down saying nothing.

Jennifer continued, "Bruce…I don't know what you're going through, and I can never say I will because that's the truth."

Bruce turned his head up, and looked at Jennifer with surprised eyes. Eyes which showed emotions, eyes helped Jennifer realize that she got through. Not going to let this opportunity pass by, she continues, "I can call my mom right now, and feel at ease with her being there. You do not have that anymore…and it wasn't fair."

Bruce breath got slower as he eyes started slowly becoming red.

"But it doesn't mean you don't have a chance for happiness at all. You still have people who care for you, me and Alfred. You are the sole heir to one of the most powerful empire in the world. You have strength Bruce, you can rise from this and become a man who your parents would be proud off."

Bruce had tears rolling from his eyes, as he started crying again. Jennifer slowly started wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug. She softly whispered, "And I will help you Bruce, I will help you rise from this."

**/Flashback ends/**

As Charles, Logan and Jennifer looked on, the world started shifting again, the room breaking apart, the images of past contorting and twisting, till they are back at central park.

Charles with as stern voice said. "Everything you said there was a lie, you tricked him."

Jennifer nodded, "Yes, and it worked."

Even Logan was a bit wide eyed, "Damn, you're a cold one."

Jennifer looked at both of them, and said with no remorse, "I was a psychiatrist, mental manipulation is inherent between all of us. "

Charles angrily replied, "How could you let a boy wit…"

Jennifer cut him off and said, "I did what I had to do."

Charles wanted to interject, but instead opted to stay quiet and let her finish.

"This was Bruce Wayne, the last one…the empire his family has created is beyond most people can even think off. The power of Wayne's is something you do not want to take lightly. The only powers that rival this empire is Stark and OScorp. And both of their CEO…I have met them. They are the future of mankind, the term meeting Giants had never been truer felt until I met them. Tony Stark was around my age then and the things he wants to do, the confidence,, the vision, the genius he showed for just being a 21 year old…and Osborn just talking to him makes you shudder. His ambition, his stature…his ruthlessness, these are kings of this planet. And Bruce was supposed to stand with them. This crying broken boy is supposed to stand there, and if needed stand against them."

Jennifer felt emotions running through her, as she angrily continued, "I needed to make him a king, and a king can't be broken. What I did, was to make sure of that, and…I was wrong."

Jennifer calmed down with her last sentence and stayed quiet. Charles calming down himself stated, "He never had a choice…"

Jennifer sat on the bench, "No, he never did. He never had the chance to think of anything else, except the Wayne Empire. Whether the industries or his parents. We forced him to see nothing else, we wanted to groom him, make him the king of Gotham, so he could lead us to more new heights, so he could fight the battles, to destroy and crumble other empires, while all of us reaped the benefits from him. He was being trained to carry the future of Gotham in his own two hands."

Charles could not stop himself from saying, "He is just a boy. "

Jennifer disagreed, "No he is Bruce Wayne. "

Xavier just sat there perplexed," I…don't know what to say."

Jennifer relaxed and calmly talked to Xavier, "I am sorry Charles...we were wrong, but it didn't matter. The things we did to Bruce, is something we can never be forgiven for, none of us. "

Charles nodded, as he said, "Even the rich aren't safe in Gotham"

Jennifer could only reply with, "No one is. Gotham is a furnace…some become hard, some brittle…and some just burn. "

Logan looked at both of them, as they were thinking of the tragedy of Bruce. He had to get Charles back to think about the mission, "Chuck relax, the kid is still here."

Charles turned to Logan and turned back with a nod, "Yes he is, and this is what we are here for, to learn about him, we had no luck anywhere else."

Jennifer quickly caught on, and asked curiously, "Wait, what do you mean no luck anywhere else."

Charles replied with concern, "All information on the Wayne's has disappeared…"

Jennifer just stood there shocked, till she shouted, "What, what about the company."

Charles replied quickly, "It's still there, and very successful, but Bruce Wayne's parents…their lineage…it's gone. The name and the company is the only thing that exists."

Jennifer shakes her head, contemplating, "That's impossible."

Logan adds on, "No none even knows what the kid looks like."

Jennifer asks another question," So who's running the company,

Logan answers after taking a second to remember, "Multiple board members outside of Gotham. They are running it, their jus keeping it in stasis so they ain't losing any money but they ain't gaining anything either. Guess they just waiting. And they don't know anything bout Bruce, they are all new members, not a single person works there from more than 5 years ago."

Jennifer perplexed, is about to say, "But…"

Xavier interjects with his final words, "No none in this world exists who has even seen the Wayne's."

Jennifer recovering from her shock, replies, "That can't be possible, so many have seen them, I was with them."

Charles shaked his head sadly, "They don't exist anymore…that is except you Miss Jennifer."

Jennifer finally starts to put the puzzle together, "So the only reason you were able to find me, is because I am in a long term coma..."

Charles adds a point further, "…for 3 years for the time period started where everyone with information of the Wayne's disappeared. "

Jennifer continues, "So if I didn't disappear, means that..."

Logan nods and answers, "Whoever did this thinks you could never wake up so didn't care to try. Someone was able to kill all of these people 5 years ago, and got away with it. "

Charles rolls towards Jennifer further, "Yes, if I am being honest Miss Jennifer, I have never deal anything close to this level of danger before. I fear for my students, the only reason I even tried to look further in this was because of Logan here. He has dealt with these kinds of situations, so I feel that my students will remain safe."

She looks at Charles, "Is that why you are thinking so much about bringing Bruce in to your school."

He nods, "Yes…"

She continues, "I don't know your circumstances Charles, nor do I know how you feel. All I can say is do whatever you thing is best."

Charles examined her carefully, and replied, "I feel what you said right now was honest, Guess you really did have a change of heart."

She nodded, and got up, "I did, and it was because of Bruce."

Surprised Charles asked her, "Really?"

"Yes but not before I hurt him even more."

Xavier face got saddened again.

Jennifer starts to walk away from them as she says, "I was saying this story just because of our deal, but seeing the type of man you are, I feel obligated to show you what kind of person Bruce is…and if he is redeemable. But before that….This man who is erasing everything. Do you think he could go after Bruce then?'

Logan nodded, "It is possible. "

She turns back to Charles, "Then he needs you now, more than ever."

Charles stays quiet, thinking over and replies, "He has already made enemies, through his violent actions. I can't let him be near my students…he is too dangerous."

Jennifer smiles, as she replies, "If that were true then you wouldn't come here, you want to give him a chance."

Charles stays quiet, while Jennifer starts to contort the world around her again, "Well then, let me show you the hell Bruce Wayne came from."

**.../...**

**Hope you guys liked it.**


	13. Plans

**PS: the pauses such as this (../..) are meant to show the two different worlds, the past and the present in Jennifer mind. thought it would be less confusing.**

**../…**

The world started to take shape again, Charles Xavier, Logan and Jennifer looked on, as it finally was done. The scenery had changed from the original room where Bruce and Jennifer talked, but instead now was a huge office. They saw two people sitting across from each other around a big desk. Easily spotting one of them to be the young Jennifer, Charles asked, "When is this?" Older Jennifer replied, "This is the next day. And I am at the office of Jeff Daniels the Acting CEO of Wayne industries.

. **./Past/..**

Jeff brought the silence around the room to a halt, as he spoke. "We can't have any more problems…not now. We are pushing the Wayne industries to new height, and without Bruce Wayne, this entire foundation will be ripped apart by multiple shareholder. I feel that you aren't giving him the right push to get into this business.

Jennifer sighed as she replied, "Mister Daniels, I don't advise you how to handle your business, so don't tell me to how to handle mine. The boy is recovering fast, I promised you 6 weeks for him to be ready to focus in this industry. Don't push me for any less time, if you don't care about the boy safety."

Jeff Daniels replied coolly, "I don't give a damn about the boy, I need him fixed till he doesn't matter. If you are not willing to fix this in any less time, we can find others."

Jennifer replied in annoyance, "Fine IF you want him fixed, and then wait. IF not, I am the one who has been talking to Bruce, you wouldn't want me to convince him for you to sadly retire so early, now would you."

Jeff replied with curiosity, "He has no power yet, he is just a boy."

Jennifer replied, amused by Jeff's expression, "Oh but he can, especially how the will for the From Tomas Wayne has been written. Bruce has more power than either one of us realize."

Jeff's surprised expression changed serous, "How did you read the will?"

"As I told you, I am very good at what I do. Now I will go back to my work on helping the boy recover, while you sit in your desk and be patient, do you understand."

Jeff, calmly lies back on his chair, "What do you gain from this Miss Jennifer, it can't just be the pay. It might be a big amount, but if that's all you cared about, you would listen obediently. But you instead talk back to men who are more powerful then you. You are getting something out of this."

Jennifer smiled a little, "I guess you are smarter than you look, let's just say with young Bruce's help, I can soon be a queen of Gotham."

"Amuse me, and how do you plan to do that?"

She looks at him with a grin, and says, "Well let's just say, soon when he becomes dependant on me, I can be his advisor, his friend…his queen, the one person he listens to and trusts most in this world. At least till you execute your plan."

Jeff replied sarcastically, "You are thinking far ahead Jennifer, to use a boy in such a manner."

Jennifer smiled innocently, "Just like you I don't really care about the boy either. Now we both want something, and we need him fixed. It will be much less of a hassle, if we don't get in each other's way and when I get what I want, he will be all yours."

Jeff finally, laughed as he replied, "I see why you are one of the best, Fine Miss Jennifer, alright six weeks."

Jennifer nods, as she says, "Thank you, now if you'll excuse me."

He interrupts her, "Six weeks…and if he isn't fixed by then…well let's just say a lot of people go missing in Gotham."

She looked back at him, but didn't say anything.

He continued, "You don't realize the game you are playing Miss Jennifer, if you did maybe you would have been more careful how you speak. But it's too late, so win with that ambition, if you don't...sometimes a queen needs to be sacrificed…Now you may go."

Jennifer left, she was worried to not say anything else, or she actually would get killed.

**../…**

Charles asked with surprised, "What did that mean, what was happening?"

Jennifer replied, "Bruce Wayne was the key Charles, we all needed him. I wanted to be his advisor, to be close to him. He would naturally be drawn to me, until I found out he wouldn't stay alive for too long."

Logan asked, "Why?"

Jennifer replied, "Jeff Daniels, he was just like me, he wanted more power, but he had started a long time ago. He had planned to have Bruce's parents assassinated but then luck came through and they were killed anyways without related to him."

Charles asked his question, "If he was planning to take over, why did he need Bruce to be recovered?"

Jennifer answered, "Jeff Daniels was a very shrewd and cunning man. He needed Bruce to run the company, but in such a way so that he could reap the most benefits. "

Charles asked curiously, "How did he plan to do that?"

Jennifer answered, "I didn't know all of his plans, but after helping Bruce to make the Wayne Industries bigger than ever, his end game was to have buyers for the shares, and then as soon as the chaos begins, use it to his advantage to buy most of them and have full control of Wayne industries. And people would sympathize when he would say that he wanted to preserve the Wayne Industries, being their old friend."

Charles asked, "What chaos are you talking about?"

Jennifer paused, as she coldly said, "The assassination of Bruce Wayne."

Both Charles and Logan eyes widened as they said, "What…"

Jennifer continued, "He planned to be next to Bruce in every charity, in every business meeting. Showing the world an image of Bruce's friend and advisor. So when he would get Bruce killed taking over the industries for him would have been much easier. As no one would suspect him, and they would sympathize with him, seeing him as a father figure to Bruce."

Even Logan couldn't help but say, "Wow lady, even for me that's cold."

Xavier already losing his patience, "How could all of you be so monstrous, he was just a child?"

Jennifer responds coldly, "I told you already, I'm not defending myself to you Charles, I am just showing you what happened. "

After calming down a bit, Charles asked, "After knowing his plans, what did you plan to do?"

Jennifer continued, "Naturally I needed for what I wanted, I needed Bruce alive for much longer than him. I couldn't side with him, because he could easily toss me aside when Bruce would be dead. He was my king; I needed to protect him, so naturally I had to plan against Daniels."

Charles nodded, "Even for your own selfish gains, at least you were trying to protect him."

Jennifer nodded, as he replied, "Yes, I didn't have connections like Daniels, for me to be able to get what I want. I needed help, so the only person who I thought had the means and motive to help me would be Alfred."

Charles exclaimed sadly, "You had that poor man involved too."

…/ Wayne manor /…

"…Miss Jennifer, what are you doing here so late? Master Bruce is asleep." Says Alfred as he opens the door as finding Jennifer in front of him.

Jennifer looks at him with concerned eyes, "I need to talk to you Alfred, I have some disturbing news."

Alfred returns the look, as he invites her in, "Please come inside. Would you like some tea?"

Jennifer walks in and shakes her head, "No I'm fine, and we need to talk."

Alfred stands in front of her, as he asks, "What could be the urgency of this matter, that you came here so late wet and freezing?"

**../…**

Jennifer quickly adds, "I had to make it look like I had just learned the news, and was deeply affected by it. Alfred was the only one who loved Bruce so much, so by showing care for him would be the best way to gain Alfred's trust."

Xavier just kept looking on, and did not saying anything.

Logan started to worry, as he thought, "Never seen chuck so quiet…Is he pissed. Damn now that's a scary thought."

He suddenly heard in his mind, he heard Charles, " _Indeed Logan._ "

Logan couldn't lie, as he felt a small hint of fear as he thought, " _Chuck never got into anyone's mind that hard, or ever talked like that._ "

**../Wayne Manor/..**

Jennifer replies to Alfred, "I went to Jeff Daniels office today to have talk with him about Bruce. He wanted me to make him recover faster then I promised, and I naturally got upset. I told him, Bruce needed time, I can't forcefully push him in such a manner."

Alfred looked at her indifferently, as he replied, "If I recall correctly Miss Jennifer, you did say 2 weeks ago, that you could fix Master Bruce in 6 weeks, because you were the best. You didn't care much about time then."

Jennifer got surprised for a second, but regained her composure as she said, "I know Alfred, but what I said was because of long research and experience I have in this field. It was carefully planned, to help Bruce recover as fast and completely as possible. I never meant to say that I didn't care about how Bruce felt, I took all of the different emotions Bruce might be feeling, and found the best amount of time it would take him to recover."

Alfred nods as he says, "Very eloquently put, Miss Jennifer, too eloquently put actually."

She realized Alfred was the first one to not be easily manipulated by her, but she knew his weakness as well. She quickly replied in frustration, " I am not trying to prove myself, Alfred, I just want to warn Bruce…his life is in danger."

Alfred straight gaze quickly became serious.

Finally having Alfred's full attention, she continued, "Yes Alfred, when I talked to Daniels, I thought he wanted Bruce recovered quickly so Bruce can take over. But I got curious, and so followed him for the last two days. The people he has been meeting with, the talks they have had.".

"What kind of talks?" Alfred asked urgently.

She replied, "They were planning to buy Wayne Industries in a few years. It didn't make sense to me how that would be even possible, until I finally realized the possibility…that getting rid of Bruce was the only way."

Alfred demeanor broke, as he asked threateningly, "If you are lying to me Jennifer..you do not want to know what I am capable off."

She quickly retorted, "I am not here to lie to you Alfred, he is planning something bad, and I need your help to stop him."

Alfred looked at her for a few seconds; she could tell he was having multiple conflicting thoughts, not to trust her. And he was right not to, but she bet on the thought of Bruce being in danger to convince him against his instincts. And she was right, Alfred finally calmed down, and asked, "What do you need me to do?".

She smiled inwardly, as she said with determination, "We need to take him down Alfred, that's the only way."

Alfred looked at her curiously, "And how do you propose we do that."

She walked up to him , and said, "By finding the evidence, I just had hear them talking, but if we can get any physical proof, any evidence that hints towards what he is planning. We can take him down.

Alfred still didn't buy it, as he asked, "Jeff Daniels is a very powerful man, how were you able to follow him, without him or his security noticing."

"I have my ways Alfred."

Alfred could not afford to give it a second thought, he was too focused on Bruce, so he asked "Ok where can we find evidence?"

She replied with concern, "From what I can tell, he goes to this vip clubhouse, Cheller building the upper Gotham District. And I have seen multiple kinds, from the other board member of Wayne industries to Crime family members going in there. It doesn't make sense why such people would got in the same club house does it. IF there is any evidence, it had to be there."

Alfred deep in thought remarked, "Getting in there will be very difficult."

Before she can reply, Alfred interrupts her," I know a friend that can help."

Curious, she asks, "Who?"

Alfred doesn't answer, as he goes to the phones and dials the numbers. After a few seconds wait, he finally starts talking, "Lucius, I require your assistance…I cannot tell you, but I need to get inside the cheller clubhouse, it is off grave importance…Thank you."

He then turns towards Jennifer, and says, "We will have a way to get in by tomorrow night."

She looks at him for a second curiously, this was not part of her plan, and asks, "Who is Lucius?"

Alfred walks towards the door, and opens it while saying, "None of your concern Miss Jennifer, now if you excuse me, I will like to retire to bed. See if you can get any more information."

Jennifer walks out, without a word.

**…/…**

Jennifer starts speaking about that night, "I had no choice. I couldn't push Alfred without him getting too suspicious, so I left. Hoping this so called Lucius was capable. "

Xavier just stayed quiet.

So Logan spoke up," What happened next lady?"

Jennifer responded, as she started to distort the world, "I had to make sure that if I was being followed by Daniels, I stuck to my usual routine. So I met Bruce the next day for our routine session. After 2 weeks and half weeks of consistent meetings, he was opening up more, and actually talking to me. He still was mostly quiet, but there were occasional replies, and just like I had planned, he was getting comfortable around me

../Jennifer's Office/..

Jennifer greeted Bruce, with comforting smile, "Hello Bruce, how are you feeling today.

Bruce sat in his chair, still looking down, and said quietly, "Fine."

Jennifer nodded, "I see, so did you read some of the books I sent you."

Bruce just nodded.

Jennifer continued, "They are very interesting in my opinion. I know at first it might seem like why I would ask you to read such different books, from ranging to the biography of Alexander the great, to Asoka, to even Vlad the Impaler. But I think it…"

Bruce cuts her off, as he speaks, "Gives me perspective of how losses exist in the world, but great men are capable of being born from it. They used their tragedy to define them"

Jennifer smiled in admiration, "Very sharp Bruce that's the hope I have for you. You will get through this, and when you do you will undoubtedly become a great man."

Bruce just breathes out; he talks very quietly, almost whispering, "I haven't talked to anyone these past 3 weeks, not even Alfred."

Jennifer calmly nodded as she spoke softly, "I understand Bruce, it can be fearful to make any connections, but it will happen in time, but I will always be here Bruce no matter what. You can always come to me", as she puts her hand on Bruce. Bruce looks up to her, and for a second, everyone sees his eyes soften, with a small smile forming. But then it's gone, as he starts getting up.

Bruce just shakes his head, "Alfred wants me home early today, and he says he has to run some errands."

Jennifer just smiled, "I see, well let's conclude this meeting for now, I will see you tomorrow. I have sent some more books for you, try to read them. They will help, I promise. Goodbye Bruce and take care."

Bruce replies with a quiet, "Thank you", as he leaves. Jennifer's smile gets a little bigger, when Bruce walks out.

**_../.._ **

Jennifer stated, "It was all coming together. Then only thing left was to get Jeff Daniels out of the way and then it Bruce would be all mine."

Logan noticed Charles, and said, "You ain't saying anything Chuck."

Charles kept staring forward coldly, "I have nothing to say."

Jennifer nodded, "Very well, I met Alfred that night. Near the Cheller Building, it is a very famous nightclub in Gotham."

**../..**

Je/nnifer waited near the building, making sure no one could notice her. She finally saw Alfred walking towards her wearing a jacket, and jeans. Surprised, Jennifer exclaimed, "Alfred you look different."

Alfred looked at his clothes, "I felt a suit and tie would be to easily noncable in this setting. They also can recognize me. "

Jennifer asked, "True, so do you have away in?"

Alfred nodded, "Yes, follow me." They walked to the back of an alley way where Alfred started to open a sewer lid.

"We have to go through the sewer?", asked Jennifer with disgust.

Alfred nodded as they walked inside, "Yes my associate knows the whole mainframe of this building. There is access way through the sewer which leads to a maintenance room; there is a service elevator. Most people do not know about. We will have access to every floor. It is probably the best way we can make it to the club house unnoticeably."

Jennifer nodded as they reached the maintenance room. There was no one there, after looking around they fund the elevator. As they got inside, Alfred asked, ". Do you have any hints of where we might be able to find the evidence?"

**../..**

Jennifer told Xavier, "I knew where he hid his business plans; after all he had shred them with me."

**../..**

Young Jennifer instead replied, "When I followed him a couple of times, I noticed he would carry this briefcase with him that I never saw in Wayne industries. Maybe it has something. It most likely could be in his room in the clubhouse."

Alfred asked as he pressed the top floor, "And do you know where that is?"

Jennifer replied, "I don't, but we have to take our chances, and try to find it."

**../…**

Jennifer said to Xavier, "I did know."

Xavier just stayed quiet. Logan was getting more and more worried.

**_../…_ **

The next scene saw them at the elevator. As they walked out, Jennifer pointed out, "We stink Alfred, anyone will be able to notice the smell. "

Alfred nodded, as he said, "That is why I brought extra set of clothes." He reached under his jacket, and took out two plastic bags, gave one to her. While saying, "Let's look presentable for this shall we."

Jennifer smiled a bit, as she said, "I don't know who could get any more prepared than you."

Alfred replied nonchalantly, as they got dressed, "Hopefully not someone I have to deal with on a daily basis."

They started walking, as they heard music. It started getting louder and louder as they walked towards it. When they reached the source, they found a huge room, with multiple flashing lights, loud music, and many people dancing. It definitely was a night club.

Alfred looked around he saw some guards here and there, most likely Daniel's. He asked, "Any idea where to start?" Jennifer was looking around too, till she pointed to the balcony up the stairs. There was a closed door, "Most likely up there. It's where I would be if I owned this place, being in private, but still be able to see everything."

They started walking through the side of the club. Dodging any prying eyes almost made it to the stairs. There were some guards nearby, but they had their attention towards the girls. Jennifer quietly said, "careful these are his men, I have seen them talking before." They slowly walked up the stairs, as they reached the door. The door wasn't locked. Alfred quickly said, "Daniels must have left just now. He probably will be back, we don't have much time."

After they got inside, they started searching everywhere in the room. They looked carefully though shelves and the desk. Behind the desk, Jennifer noticed a medium sized safe, which looked locked with a keypad. Jennifer pointed it out, "What about that safe, he probably has something in there."

Alfred looked at the safe, and started to take out a mechanical device from his pocket, "I knew this would come in handy."

Never having seen it before, Jennifer asked, "What is that."

Alfred walked up to the safe as he placed the device, on the key pad, "It's capable off breaking locks, I got it from my associate."

Jennifer nodded in understanding. After placing the device on the keypad, Alfred pressed a button. The dive suddenly opened up, showing multiple mechanical parts which all started to work in unison. And with a sudden sharp noise, the device fell off showing off a hole where the keypad was. Alfred then opened the safe. They found multiple documents, cash, and some dangerous things like guns in the safe.

They took all the documents out and started to rummage through it. Alfred pointed out, "These files, the shares of Wayne industries are being planned to get bought. But Master Thomas never would sell the industries. Daniels doesn't have the power or the authority to do this.

Jennifer then pointed out a map of Gotham, "This map what is it for? There some markings on it."

Alfred looked at the map carefully, after some time just shrugged, "I do not know."

Jennifer put the map back, as he started to speak, "Daniels had dealing with the mob and multiple other shady people. He is planning something."

A much different looking paper caught Alfred's eye, he picked it up. He showed it to Jennifer, it looked like the paper was custom made with material giving it almost a wooden color, "Look…this paper looks much different. And the writing…"

Jennifer tried to read it, but gave up, "I don't even know from which language this is, I can't tell what it is saying."

Alfred looked at it carefully as he said, "I have seen this type of code before. My god, this is soviet era code. It says, "We have received the payment, we will aim for the boy at the perceived time." Alfred in anger balled up his fists as he whispered, "Those bastards, I'm going to kill them."

"Jennifer, when did psychologists get so sneaky." They both realized that voice was Jeff Daniels. As they turned towards him, they saw 6 more guys behind him, 3 of them looked like gang members. While the other three looked like professional body guards.

Thinking quickly, she replies in a cold manner, "Around the same time I found out about Alfred's plan to frame you, after all didn't want him to ruin our plans."

**…/…**

Charles looked at Jennifer in anger, "You set him up."

Jennifer replied sadly, "It wasn't my intention, I wanted to frame Jeff, but he found out somehow. I had to save myself."

Charles looked back towards the memory, "As always."

**…/…**

Alfred just stayed quiet.

Jeff couldn't help but laugh, "Always a step ahead Jennifer, you really do like to play with fire."

Jeff turned towards Alfred, "And Alfred, I always respected you, but you will do anything for the boy. So unfortunately, I have to have to kill you. "

The leader pointed at his men, "Go ahead."

They attacked him, punches after punches. One even took a bat and hit Alfred's knee. Jennifer heard multiple cracks, but not a single scream from Alfred. He took it all, kept his mouth shut till he lost consciousness.

**../…**

As they watched the horrific scene, Xavier couldn't help but look away in shock. Jennifer sadly said, "Alfred could have ratted me out, but he didn't. They almost killed him. I don't know why, but I spoke up."

**../…**

Jennifer quickly says, "You don't want to kill him yet."

Curious, Jeff asks, "Why not?"

She quickly replies, "Because he talked to someone last night. And If that person finds out Alfred is missing or dead."

The gang leader asks, "Who is the guy?"

Jennifer shrugged as she replied, "Only thing got from him was a name, Lucius."

Jeff gave it some thought, as he said, "I have heard that name from somewhere before."

The gang member, kicks Alfred, as he asks, "So what we do with him?"

Jeff looks at Alfred's bloody body, thinking and they replies, "Drop him at the hospital, make sure he doesn't wake u. Don't you guys have some drug that can cause a coma?" One of the gang members replied, "It takes a few days to prepare. "

Jeff looked back at the thugs, "Well make sure he doesn't wake up for a few days, and then end him quietly."

The two gang members, grab Alfred's motionless body and drag him out of the room. Jennifer said a few words, as Alfred disappeared from sight, "God knows what else they did to him? I didn't…not until later."

They turned their attention back to Jeff as he spoke to Jennifer, "As for you, you had your game plan, I know you were trying to frame me. The Alfred's heroic acts don't mean anything, because I know you. And now I have you Jennifer. The game has finally started, make the boy better and disappear….if you don't, if you do anything at all out the ordinary." He then quickly grabbed her by the throat, "I will make you disappear, and trust me you don't want that. Now have a goodnight, my guards will escort you out."

**../..**

Xavier just stayed quiet, but deep inside rage boiled at the violence that ensued. Even Logan shook his head in disgust, as he grunted, "Damn, how the hell did he survive."

Jennifer looked on, "He has a strong will."

Xavier in his anger asked Jennifer as calmly as he could, "What happened next?"

Jennifer looked back at him, "I had lost, and I was going to get killed unless I did as he was told. There was nothing else left for me to do but listen to him. Until…Bruce found out."

**../...**

**Hope you guys liked it.**


	14. Escape

**_…/Gotham_ ** **Central Hospital/…**

"Where is he?" Jennifer asked quickly to the nurse in front of her. Looking at her quizzically for but a moment, the nurse's eyes suddenly widen, "You mean the boy…"

Jennifer nods frantically as the nurse quickly walks around the desk and motions her to follow. Going through a few halls, she points at the room 112. As Jennifer starts heading over, she hears from the nurse behind her, "He's just been sitting there".

She turns back towards the nurse, "How long?"

The nurse looks at her in worry, "About six hours, I tried to get him something to eat. He didn't say anything, just sat there."

Jennifer looks back at the room, with a contemplative face as she barely whispers, "Damn". With a second of a pause, she walks towards the room.

Three figures standing a few feet away watch, as she opens the door and heads in.

**…/Room 112/…**

Jennifer speaks, as Logan and Xavier keep watching. "I thought Bruce finally snapped."

They quickly are teleported within the room, with a small figure sitting next to an unconscious, meditated man, with the only noise in the room being the heart monitors consistent beeps. Looking at the man lying there, Xavier quickly realized his identity, "My god…Alfred."

Jennifer nods, as she speaks, "Alfred suffered multiple broken bones, internal bleeding, and head trauma. He was hospitalized for so long. It was a miracle that he pulled through. As for Bruce, well he wasn't as lucky". As almost on que, they all turn towards the boy who seems to be just staring at the body.

The past Jennifer stares at Alfred for a moment before looking towards Bruce, seeing his motionless stare, she quickly moves towards him. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she says, "Bruce…I'm so sorry, how…how did this happen?" However Bruce stays quiet, unmoving. The silence is deafening, lasting for almost a minute as Jennifer speaks again. "Bruce, honey…are you ok, can you hear me?" Bruce stays quiet for another few seconds, till he quietly says, "Miss Jennifer, please…leave the room."

Jennifer pauses for a seconds, as she says, "Bruce I'm sorry for what happened to Alfred, but now isn't the time to make an rash decisions, or push away people who care about…." She is quickly interrupted, as Bruce shouts in anger, "I SAID LEAVE." Jennifer quickly steps back in surprise, pausing for a few seconds as she quickly turns and steps out of the room.

Xavier and Logan are able to finally see Bruce face, it is stained with old tears, but also filled with murderous rage. "I have never seen Bruce like this."

Jennifer replies calmly as she walks towards the paused image of Bruce, "He finally snapped….or at least that's what I thought. Bruce had been through so much after his parent's death. He was in a very sensitive state, a state if handled with the right care would have been invaluable, as it could have been molded to whatever we wanted. However this event, with the only loved one he had remaining so close to death's door. Bruce would perhaps regress even further than before, melding into his subconscious, with all the negative emotions that have been ruling over him like anger, hatred, fear, paranoia, sadness…love . All of which breaking down his conscious mind, falling into the abyss of his mind."

Xavier looking perplexed quietly asks, "How did you fix it?"

Jennifer turns towards Xavier, with a sad eyes as she says, "I didn't."

Xavier confused inquires further, "What do you mean, other than the incident he hasn't acted out of the ordinary especially to the degree you just described."

Jennifer replies, as she stands up placing a hand on the frozen Bruce's shoulder, "His mind was broken Charles. I didn't know what to do."

The room the quickly fades in color, and the form of Bruce and Alfred turn into grey smoke as the entire world around them starts to twist. There is a long moment of silence as the group keeps looking forward, thinking about what just transpired.

Charles breaks away from his deep thought asking, "What did you do then Jennifer?"

**…/Gotham Streets/…**

Jennifer keeps looking forward, as the smoky starts forming into a solid world. The streets of Gotham came into view, showing Jennifer walking towards the train station dragging along a big bag. "The only thing I could do, Get away from Gotham as fast as possible. I failed, Bruce had cracked, and when Jeff finds out. Well I would be met with an unfortunate accident, like the many others in Gotham."

Charles just shakes his head in disbelief, "I have never seen such a corrupt city in my life."

Jennifer nods in agreement, "This city is a shrouded with darkness, ruining many lives including Bruce."

Young Jennifer keeps walking, but slows down her strides turning quickly away from the station. Xavier confused is about to say something, but Logan interrupts him, "She's being followed Chuck." Jennifer nods at the statement," I knew Jeff was keeping an eye on me, Gotham is full of simple minded thugs who are willing to do the dirty work with no questions asked. Jeff didn't want to hire professionals yet, wanted to keep the situation as closed as possible. Fortunately for me, it not that hard to outsmart them."

Jennifer quickly starts walking with behind different groups, changing directions seamlessly. Finding a sid alley way, she quickly turns in. Coming back out within 10 seconds with seemingly different set of clothes and a small bag. "I wore a backup pair of clothes under my coat, and had my purse hidden there as well. A quick change was able distract them enough for me, to get to the docks instead."

They see the thugs, who were following her head to the alley way and come back out with her coat. Confused they look around for a few seconds, then quickly running towards the station as the world quickly turns smoky and fades away.

"I already had another ID made, and I was going to take the ferry out of Gotham. This was just a distraction."

Logan, smirked as he turned towards her, "That was a smart move, lady. Doesn't seem like your first rodeo. You get followed often."

Jennifer looks with a smirk as well, "I've had my share of stalkers, also my job entails of me getting in people's heads. And I knew I got into Jeff's."

**…/Ferry/…**

The world forms around them, showing a cloudy night sky over the ocean. With multiple ships going back and forth towards Gotham. They find themselves standing on a small ferry heading away from Gotham. With the younger Jennifer standing next to a railing at the upper deck, watching the view of the shrinking Gotham.

"I think…perhaps here is when I might have felt a hint of guilt. Alfred, and Bruce, I left them in ruins with their future looking bleaker than ever. But I was a survivor, as tragic as it was I realized a long time ago that in this world either you're the hunter or the prey. The weak will always be exploited, used and discarded when not needed. Gotham is a true example of this, Jeff was the hunter and Bruce the prey." Jennifer looks towards Gotham for a few seconds, "Behind all that darkness, there is such beauty that we never try to see."

Xavier turns his head towards Logan, and then back to Jennifer, "What do you mean?" For the first time in a short while, a voice filled with calmness. Even Logan could tell how deeply affected Jennifer was at this moment.

Jennifer looks back at her younger self, and then looks down. "Bruce is a reflection of this city, Charles. He is a byproduct of the greed, hatred, desire and darkness that fills those streets. The true example of how innocent lives are ripped away in a blink of an eye."

She then turns towards Xavier, "Bruce, is one of the thousands orphans made in this city every day."

Charles looks towards the city, deep in thought as well as eyes filled with sadness. Jennifer seeing his reaction continues, "It isn't Bruce's fault for the way he is Charles, he was forced upon this path. But you can guide him to a better future, for not just him but everyone in Gotham."

Charles looks back at Jennifer, with defeated eyes, "How can that even be possible, Jennifer. It is a tragedy that happened to Bruce, the path he is on right now is of his volition. I tried to help him, but my voice didn't reach him."

Jennifer quickly responds, "He is in so much pain Charles, and the only way he could deal with it was by forcing himself deeper into it. By being defined by it, ruled by it, and by living with it every day. And that was because of me…I never truly showed him any other path. He is lost and so he is doing the only thing a boy can do, he keeps moving forward into the dark maze that is his life. You can change that, you can show him that there is light, a light he can aspire to. A light that can bring him peace. And I know in time he…."

Jennifer is quickly shaken out of her speech as the ferry quickly turns left, shaking them all as the waves hit the boat hard. While Xavier, Logan and Jennifer quickly regain balance, the past Jennifer is holding on to the railing as tightly as she can.

"What's going on?" asks Charles as he looks at the visible fear etched on the younger Jennifer's face. Logan looks at the ocean and the ferry, and quickly replies, "We're turnin back Chuck. Back to Gotham."

Before Charles, can even inquire further, younger Jennifer having regained her footing quickly stomps towards the Bridge, as the world shifts around them quickly reforming to a flight of stairs, where the younger Jennifer is heading towards. However all three of them quickly notice a dark figure quickly come behind Jennifer before she even can even take a step on the stairs. Logan quickly speaks with alarming tone, "What's happening, who's that?"

Jennifer chooses to remain quiet, as the black hooded figure with some type of cloth in his right hand, quickly grabs Jennifer from behind and smothers her mouth with the rag. Panicked she quickly tries fight him off, trying to scratch and claw her way out of this figure's grip. However it's a futile effort, as her arms soon stop showing any resistance, her eyes closing and her body starting to fall limp[. The world quickly breaks apart around them, just leaving a shadowy mist.

In the mist, both Xavier and Logan look at Jennifer with a concerned look. Jennifer just keeps looking forward, not uttering a single word. Charles soon breaks the silence, "They found you…I'm very sorry Jennifer. I'm sure you don't want to relive what happened, we can skip…"

**…/Dark Room/…**

Charles words quickly pause as the world quickly forms into a very dark room, where they see younger Jennifer tied up to a chair in the middle, with a light hanging right above her. Illuminating her in the darkness completely, and in a few moments they hear her groaning as she turns her head up and opens her eyes slowly. Squinting very hard, in front of the very bright light, her eyes slowly start to adjust as she looks around. Realization dawns on her face, as she quietly exclaims in a shaky and fearful voice, "Oh god."

Jennifer responds to Charles with a calm voice, "I thought I was dead at this point. Jeff was not happy with me trying to skip town, he knew I had failed. This was where I was going to die, all I could hope for was a quick death, not like the one Jeff was known to do with women."

Charles looks at her younger version with sadness, as he feels Logan anger slowly rising. He quickly speaks to him telepathically, "Logan, I understand it is hard to watch, but there is nothing we can do, we are just witnessing the events long past." Logan slowly nods, as he calms down. Their thoughts are suddenly disrupted by a deep voice, "Now Miss Jennifer, I couldn't have you just escape like that."

Soo after hearing the voice, all of them quickly recognize it, as the tied up Jennifer slowly responds, "Jeff…"

A figure steps a bit forward, still covered in darkness, as the voice behind him speaks "Why were you leaving Gotham so secretly Jennifer, you afraid of something" as the voice chuckles.

Jennifer quickly speaks with urgency, the shakiness still present in her voice, "Jeff please, I'm sorry, I can still fix this, and I can fix him. Just give me some time, it's not too…"

The voice shouts, interrupting her completely, as she can't help shriek in a small voice, "Then why the fuck were you running. Was it the butlers' injuries, afraid what happened to him would happen to you?"

Jennifer looks down in fear, as she slowly responds, "Bruce…wanted to ask questions about you, he had found out, I was just trying to help your pla…." Her voice loses all strength as the figure grabs her by throat choking her, as the voice shouts, "DON'T FUCKING LIE TO ME"

Jennifer struggles…as she barely responds, "Ok…ok..I...I'll tell you…please…I can't…I can't bre.." the figure quickly removes his hands, as Jennifer gives out ragged coughs, trying to breathe in as much as air as possible. Logan growls…as he whisper, "that son of a…"

Charles responds telepathically, "Logan please…"

"I know Chuck, I know, its in the past…don't gotta like it though."

"I feel the same way, Logan…" as Charles keeps looking forward in silence.

As she finally regains a few breaths she slowly responds with a ragged voice, "I thought if I could frame you…I would be able to keep Bruce alive, and in turn gain more power and position in Gotham.

The voice responds much more calmly, as he chuckles, "Now why do you want me out of the picture Jennifer, didn't we have the same goal…weren't we workin toge…."

Jennifer replies in anger, "Don't fucking insult me Jeff…as soon as Bruce is killed, you would take me out anyways. I am witness to your plan. Bruce staying alive is the only way I could win." There is a silence in the room, for a moment. Jennifer quickly realizes, she went too far, so quickly speaks frantically, "But I promise Ill fix this, and just disappear, I promise. You can keep your guards on me 24/7, there is still a chance for him to get better, just give me a chance… just don't kill Alfred. He's the key, your plan to kill Bruce can still work with him alive…please just don't kill me"

Jennifer in the verge of tears, just keeps looking at the figure.

Charles looks down in sadness, as he hears the older Jennifer respond calmly, "Don't feel pity for me Charles...I don't deserve it. Not after all I had done, all I was planning to do. I deserved what was coming for me… but it wasn't what I was expecting"

Charles looks up at her quizzically as he is about to speak…when he hears a child's voice calmly saying, "I see." Charles eyes widen, as the room lights up showing an African American man standing in front of her, and a young man sitting far back in a chair, with a microphone in front of him.

Young Jennifer is just as awestruck as Charles, as she slowly whispers…"B…Bruce?"

The world freezes quickly around them, as the older Jennifer slowly walks towards Bruce, and touches his cheek gently, she speaks with a deep sadness filtering out of her voice, "He was now fueled by the very emotions that were killing him Charles. He became a sociopath in front of my very eyes."

**../...**


	15. Changed

**.../Room holding Jennifer Hostage/...**

Charles, Logan and Jennifer could only stare in silence, as they saw young Bruce sitting there. No one else in the room, except him, the masked man and the Jennifer from the past of course. Tied up to the chair, she just stares disbelievingly at Bruce.

"He got you" says Logan, breaking the silence.

Charles nods as he speaks, "Yes I did not expect this at all."

Jennifer standing next to them nods as well, "Neither did I. Do you see the mike that Bruce was using? It's a voice modulator, he used it to copy Jeff's voice. Not only that, he copied Jeff's mannerisms in a day's time."

Logan turns to Jennifer with surprise, "A day…no way in hell. That's hard to do for the skilled folks, how in the hell can a kid do it in a day."

Jennifer turns back towards Bruce, "You'll see, this isn't the sweet, innocent Bruce you saw earlier. This is the Bruce that I believe we all now know him as."

The world around them suddenly starts back as Jennifer steps out of Bruce's way, as Bruce looks at tied-up Jennifer with his bright blue eyes, somehow she had never noticed the coldness in them before. Almost like these were different eyes not belonging to Bruce at all, but to someone…dark. Definitely not the scared eyes when she saw him, the cheerful, the sad or even the rage full eyes from yesterday. No these were calm, and focused.

Logan and Charles both quickly noticed how similar these eyes were to the present Bruce they just saw a few days ago.

Bruce slowly gets off the chair, and walks towards the tied up Jennifer. Jennifer couldn't say anything, clearly in shock. Bruce reaches Jennifer, bringing his hand forward almost as if he is planning to caress her cheek. However, he instead moves her bangs aside looking at her neck. How it was marked red from the strangling. Looking at it for but a moment, he moves his hand back and looks at Jennifer again. His expression unreadable, thus she doesn't say anything,

Bruce breaks their eye contact first, as he starts to walk around her. When behind her, he finally begins to speak, "Miss Jennif…" his voice comes out scratchy and broken, causing him to quickly stop, as he coughs. He quickly clears his throat, coughing for a bit longer. After a brief pause, he speaks again this time his voice being much more controlled and smooth, "I apologize…I haven't talked that much at all in the past few weeks, my throat's a little sensitive."

"This demeanor…such a sudden change from just a few days ago. How can this be?" says Charles as he watches intensely.

Jennifer nods, while staring at this young child walking around her past self, speaks with a sarcastic tone, "You're telling me, I witnessed it firsthand."

Bruce continues, as he walks past Jennifer, and back towards his chair, "I am sorry, if my associate was a bit more brutal with his methods. But in such dire circumstances, fear needed to be placed. But hopefully you can now be more cooperative with us, so that it doesn't have to happen again. My associate does not like useless ramblings, or excuses. So please also try to be as direct as possible. Do you understand Miss Jennifer?" He pulls his chair back, but doesn't sit. Instead placing his hand on the desk, leaning a bit forward towards Jennifer.

After a long pause of just empty staring, Jennifer quickly nods, slowly speaking, "y…yes."

Bruce quickly shoots a fake smile, as he finally sits down "Good, now you might be wondering where you are, and why you are here. Well the first question doesn't really matter right now, but the second…." As Bruce removes the smile, now instead glaring at her coldly, "…the second one matters. "

Seeing such a dark expression, coming from Bruce unsettles her, thus she quickly responds in a sympathetic tone, "Bruce…im so sorr.."

Bruce quickly puts his finger on his lips, as he exclaims, "shhh…"

The older Jennifer speaks up to Charles, "I realized now that I couldn't trick him. Not anymore, this boy had changed. And not into something good…at least that what I thought then."

Young Jennifer quickly quiets down, afraid as the masked man walks closer to her.

Seeing Jennifer quiet, Bruce begins to speak, "Please, no more games, I have already seen through the act, and with your unwilling cooperation, now have much better understanding of this plot being conceived behind my back. Don't worry too much…I don't really blame you. You did what anyone in this selfish, conniving world would do. And it was a commendable plan. I don't think I would have even found out, if it wasn't for Alfred's friend that told me all about this plan that you formed with him. And then left him to almost die…"As Bruce growls the last word, Logan notices how hard Bruce was clenching his fist. He thinks to himself, "This kid…his rage, talk bout lookin in the mirror."

Bruce calms himself, and continues calmly, "…And if I had found out some other way, I most likely would just have you arrested. A logical reaction, I'm sure you understand."

Charles shakes his head in disbelief, "How can someone change so much, his way of talking, his posture…they all have changed so drastically. This is the Bruce that we know Jennifer, almost emotionless."

Jennifer slowly nods as she says, "A theory I came up with a long time ago relates to this, I think it was if a person goes through extreme trauma one after another, doesn't succumb to the pain and the extreme emotions, but cannot move on or deal with such pain in a positive manner. Then the mind is perhas capable of creating an entirely new persona in place of the old one to keep on functioning."

Charles looks at Jennifer inquisitively, "I have never heard of such a phenomenon before."

"Well if this theory happens to be true, then Bruce would be the only one I know with this condition."

"Correct me if I am wrong then doctor, does this mean the Bruce we met and interacted with is some sort of psychological persona and not the real him.

Jennifer looks back at Charles, and shakes her head, as she speaks solemnly, "I'm sorry Charles, but there is no fake persona, this is Bruce. It's always have been Bruce, standing alone…staring at the heart of the abyss, but still not moving away, not giving in. Just staring, existing in a constant flux of pain and sorrow. That is the Bruce that we know."

Bruce starts speaking again, as his eyes narrow and with a very dark tone, his rage clearly prominent, "But when you involved Alfred…well you just made it personal."

All Jennifer could quietly say was, "I…I'm so sorry Bruce…

Bruce does not seem care, as he chuckles continuing, "Why are you apologizing….this moment Miss Jennifer, this exact moment is what you wanted all along wasn't it. Becoming strong, destroying that weak and pathetic boy that I was…claiming my throne…becoming the king of Gotham. All of this wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for you. If it wasn't for what you did for me, I would still be that sniveling mess. I am in your debt, you made me into who I am now."

Logan notices Jennifer's eyes stare at Bruce in sadness. He could easily tell why Jennifer is adamant to help Bruce. Guilt has a nasty habit of affecting you no matter how much time passes by.

Younger Jennifer, however just can't help but stare at Bruce new demeanor, "I…"

Bruce continues, "I believe my first step as the King of Gotham should be to take over wouldn't you say. Getting rid of the obstacles in my way like Jeffery Daniels"

Jennifer shaker her head in disbelief, as she says with a warning tone, "Bruce you need to be very careful with what you're insinuating, Jeff is too dangerous…"

However she instantly become quiet, while everyone from past and present just stare in silence as Bruce slams his hands on the table, with rage shouting, "I AM DANGEROUS"

Bruce angrily keeps looking at her, quickly grabbing a metallic object and getting of the chair, while speaking venomously, " You and Jeff manipulated me…used me for your personal gain, and then you caused the only person I have left in this world to almost die…"

"That's a blade", exclaims Logan.

Charles's eyes widen, speaks with an urgent tone, "Is this how you went in a coma…did Bruce…"

Jennifer stays quiet and stare onwards with sadness.

Bruce starts walking towards the seated Jennifer, with a blade in his hands. The masked man grabs Bruce's hand as they hear a man's voice come through, "Bruce, Alfred wouldn't…"

Bruce quickly rips his hands away, not even acknowledging the man, as he quickly runs towards Jennifer, placing the knife right at her bare neck. As he speaks again, with murder in his eyes, "Do you really think, after all of that…I'm going to just let you go. That you will ever be safe from me. Do you really think I am out of my element, that I won't do what needs to be done?" Bruce leans forward whispering into her ear, as the man behind him starts running towards them both, "You've created a monster, Jennifer. Still think I am not dangerous." Bruce pushes the knife a little further into Jennifer neck, as she slightly winces in pain as a drop of blood comes from the wound that Bruce created.

He keeps pressing as, the masked man grabs him pulling Bruce back. But not before he hears Jennifer whimper, "You…are."

Bruce with a sadistic grin on his face, pulls the knife away, as he steps away from the masked man. Going back to the table, while saying with a sudden calm manner, "I apologize for my outburst, I still am working on keeping my emotions in check, but there are a few kinks left here and there. It won't happen again. And as for you previous statement, yes I realize how powerful Jeffery is at this moment. I was too emotional by the tragedy of my parents, so I didn't see just how much of a pull he has on my company and how much of Gotham he controls. It will be very difficult for me to do anything yet, I am only a child after all…but that's why you are going to help me." Bruce turned up towards her with a smirk, as Jennifer stares at him wide eyed.

Charles looks towards the silent Jennifer, "I'm sorry but all you are showing me is a monster, and how you created him. Because of you, an innocent child did not deal with his pain the right way, and instead became a killer."

Jennifer stayed silent…As Charles tries to push further, Logan puts a hand on his shoulder and shakes his head. Doesn't take a telepath to let Charles know to not push any further.

The young Jennifer quickly exclaims in fright, "Wha…What do you mean, I am going to help you Bruce? Are you insane, he will kill both of us? You don't have neither the resources nor the influence to mess with someone like him. Maybe if you were older…"

Bruce keeps on smirking, as he responds with his words much calmer than before, "Did I not just put a knife to your neck just a few moments ago, did my age had any effect on the danger you were in. Did it? I understand your concerns, but this is the best position for me to be in. Nobody expects danger or even a plan coming from someone my age. And we will use that to our advantage, and bring Jeffery the safety of my company that he leeches off of. Drag his pathetic face through Gotham, and show everyone what it means to go against a Wayne."

Jennifer pauses, as she speaks with some fear, "...and…and if I refuse."

Bruce smirk disappears, instead showing the unrelenting hate he showed before, "Then you won't be leaving Gotham tonight."

Jennifer eyes go wide, as she stays silent for a few moment. But then she regains some of her confidence, "You won't kill me…you already would have if that was your plan. No matter what's happened to you, you still haven't ever taken a life before."

Bruce nods in agreement, "You're right, but I don't have to. I just need to make a call to Jeffery, saying that you told me not to trust him in our sessions. This will entice his paranoia of how much I know about his plans, or how much you told me. Either way, he will send for you. And we will comply by drugging you, and leaving you in your hotel suite, until his men knock on the door.

Jennifer contemplates Bruce's diabolical plan with disbelief, "But I could tell just him that you're lying…" as she quickly pauses realizing the situation further.

Bruce notices her pause, and replies with a smirk, "You see it now don't you. It doesn't matter what you say. Jeffery has no need for you either way. And I giving him a call will raise his suspicions high enough that he will consider you a threat either way. So you're right, I wouldn't do anything except make a simple call. And that's all it will take, a simple decision for your life to end tragically….do you still think my age has a significance with my plans."

"This kid…don't think Charles realizes how dangerous this kid is. Should I tell him..." think Logan to himself, but still keeps quiet.

At the same time Charles exclaims in disbelief, "Unbelievable, If I wasn't seeing this for myself, I would never believe it is an 8 year old child speaking these words. Thinking so methodically…I simply can't believe it."

Jennifer finally replies to Charles, "I know what you mean, I had looked at Bruce's academic and medical history after the tragedy of Waynes. He was quite bright for his age, but nothing implying this level of Machiavellian thinking. I never got the chance to understand how he did this…perhaps it was his mind collapsing creating some sort of a chemical imbalance, or maybe he was always a prodigy and all it took was a push for it to come forth. "

Young Jennifer, replies to Bruce with concern, "I don't understand Bruce? You know what Jeff is planning. Why are you not just calling the police? I can be a witness and he will be sentenced for life in prison."

Bruce scoffs at her words, replying, "Please, I am just a minor, with my legal guardian in a coma. They wouldn't believe me even with your help. After all you were hired by Jeffery anyways. Most would call it a ruse from you to affect my young mind into taking out the temporary CEO of my company."

Young Jennifer eyes widen at these words. Charles and Logan realize it too. Bruce practically said Jennifer's entire plan outright. Bruce notices her surprise, as his eyes narrow in realization, "Surprised by my prediction…or was that your original plan with me. You were going to use to me to get rid of him. And then what, take care of me later. No that wouldn't give you anything, you have no relation to me. No…you were planning to manipulate me, planning to give yourself a rich and easy life using the Wayne's fortune. Heh, that's quite interesting. Now it's even fairer for me to use you against Jeffery."

Jennifer can only stare down in fear, as she slowly speaks up, "Bruce I'm truly am sorry, you know everything now, and surely you can see how insane this is. Why are you doing this? You can use the law against him, against both of us. Why are you putting yourself in senseless danger?"

Bruce slams his hands on table again, but this time with a much deeper voice says, "I told you already…It's personal now. The law won't give me what I want…what I need. So this will the last time I'm asking you. Are you in or not?"

Jennifer looked up in frustration, thinking, looking for a way out. But there was't any, and after a few minutes, she looked down sighing, "I don't have much of choice…alright, I'll do it. But what about after, what happens to me?"

Bruce narrow his eyes for a second, and then replies calmly, "Even though you delivered Alfred to Jeffery's hands…You personally did not have a hand in his injuries. So I won't inform the police, and you will be free to go."

Jennifer looks up in disbelief, "That's it."

Bruce smirks, "I am giving you, your life. That is something you don't want to take lightly. It can get snatched away anytime…trust me I know."

Jennifer quickly calms down in fear, and just nods.

"Then let's begin."

**.../...**

**Hope you guys liked it.**


	16. Humanity

**../...**

Charles and Logan seem to just be drifting a distorted space. Waiting for the next scene to unfold. At the moment there is no sign of Jennifer anywhere.

It has been what seems like hours, as Logan loses his patience as he telepathically grunts, " _How long is the lady gonna take, Chuck"_ asked Logan.

Charles replies calmly, " _Patience Logan, memories especially strong ones like this drain a person. She is most likely going through her subconscious finding the pieces_."

Logan nods, pondering for a moment, and quickly speaks up again, _"So she could just be showing us lies."_

Charles nods, " _It is within her power, but I don't believe she is. Just imagine, for 8 years alone in the darkness, with only memories to look at. She has nothing to gain for lying to us, we can't save her, and she knows that. Anyone in her place would be cold and bitter towards their situation, but she wants to help Bruce. She cares about him. I just don't understand if it is just guilt or something more."_

" _What do ya mean_ ", asked Logan.

Charles pauses for a few moments looking a bit apprehensive, as he begins saying, " _Forgive me if I am wrong Logan, but from the stories I have heard from you, men with pasts such as Bruce's have almost always turned out to be like…_ "

Logan smirks as he speaks up, " _Like me, just say it Chuck. I don't mind_."

Charles looks towards Logan, guilt etched clearly on his face, " _Yes…I know your true character my friend. You are a loyal, kind and caring man at heart, but from what you remember your past is full of pain. That pain has influenced your long life to in a very violent manner. While I like to keep this out of my student's life, I am not blind to your situation Logan. I know your capabilities, and your attitude towards conflict. How far you are willing to go for the people your care about. And I have always appreciated that you never let your lifestyle affect my students that is why I have always trusted you with them._ "

Logan nods, " _yea, those kids don't need my mess coming into their life. They already got their own problems to deal with."_

" _Yes, but Bruce is different. His past while tragic like many mutants around the world, was not related to his abilities but his very existence. His past is like yours Logan, affected by more than just prejudice against mutants, but actually greed and violent nature of humanity. Miss Jennifer believes that I can help Bruce, but from where I am standing the only person here in most common with Bruce is you Logan_." Replies Charles looking straight at Logan.

Logan surprised by this statement, pauses in deep thought and replies, " _Yer right as usual Chuck. That kid got lot more in common with me than anyone in your school… but I can't help him._ "

" _Why not Logan, you are a teacher as well. I trust you with my students and some of them have taken a liking to you_." asks Charles questioningly.

Thinking about the scenarios Logan himself shared with Bruce, how every time they met it was like an invisible battle which one had to win. There is no peace between them, he knows he can't teach Bruce to be a better person. Hell he isn't a good person himself. Logan then replies calmly, " _I mean, I can't help the way you want me to Chuck. I can't give him peace, or make him a better man. That aint me. Hell the only thing I can help him with is makin him what he wants to be, an animal. It's gotta be you Chuck._ "

Charles looks down in worry, " _I just don't know if I can Logan…he seems so distant from everyone. I don't believe I can ever reach him_."

Logan chuckles at Charles's response, " _I was the same wasn't I, and you got through to me old man."_

Charles flashes a smile at the memory, but it quickly disappears as he speaks normally, _"_ Yes my friend, but you wanted to change…Bruce seems to thrive on his suffering. I just haven't met someone like that, I am not a Psychologist, and I just don't know what exactly I can offer him."

Logan begins to reply, when suddenly Jennifer appears from the dissolving world around them, and says, "You can offer him guidance Charles. You are thoughtful, and caring. Your qualities will shine in Bruce if you try."

Charles looks at Jennifer frustrated, "But he doesn't want that. I can't help someone who doesn't want it for himself."

Jennifer simply smiles as the world starts to shift around them, starting to form multiple solids, "He does Charles…he has compassion that many do not see. "

Charles thinks to himself, " _I am not seeing it either_." as the world finally settles to it new form, the grey shadows having turned to solid structures and people.

Seemingly not hearing Charles, Jennifer begins to explain the setting, "This was the next day. I had agreed to Bruce's plan. I had to go meet Jeff. Everything I said and did was planned by Bruce himself."

… **/Jeff's Office/…**

Looking around both Charles and Logan recognize this place to be Jeff's office. At the moment Jeff present and is just looking out of his office window. With a drink in his hand and an indiscernible face he quickly turns as he sees the younger Jennifer walk in.

He narrows his eyes, focusing intensely at her, as he begins speaking with suspicious tone, "Jennifer…didn't expect to see you here. After giving my men the slip, I though you would have left Gotham in a dust. Supposed I am thankful though, found out such imbeciles were working under me that couldn't even keep track of one woman."

Jennifer smiles politely, "I wasn't planning to leave, but I don't appreciate being watched. I just need sometime for myself away from your prying eyes. A lot of disappointments had hit me yesterday."

"Hehehe…Is that right, well I'm SORRY I STOPPED GIVING A SHIT ABOUT HOW YOU FEEL ESPECIALY AFTER THAT STUPID STUNT YOU PULLED AGAINST ME WITH THAT BUTLER." , shouts Jeff angrily, breaking the glass he was holding. Seeing his drink all but destroyed, he takes a few calm breaths holding the bridge of his nose, and speaks in a much more civil tone, "I don't even know why I am wasting my time with…"

Jennifer quickly interrupts him, "The boy is cured."

Jeff quickly looks up at her with surprised look, "What did you just say?"

"Your heard me, Bruce Wayne is cured."

Jeff narrows his eyes again as he grunts angrily, "I heard you, I'm just hoping you ain't lying to me. Just like that in a day? You think I'm stupid or something."

Jennifer pauses for a moment, and smirks as she replies, "You're quite perceptive today."

Jeff quickly loses his cool under that remark, and he balls his fist while heading hastily towards Jennifer shouting, "You FUC…"

Seeing that Jeff has already lost it, she quickly reigns the conversation back towards the topic and says, "Putting Alfred in a coma was the right move by my part. It caused Bruce to become extremely unstable, having lost everyone he cares about in a span of a few months. At that point he could be molded very easily to my desire. And since he had built enough trust in me, I was able to convince him to let go of the past and focus on his future, The Wayne Industries."

Hearing those words, brings Jeff back to his sense, as he breathes heavily and replies, "And that worked?"

Jennifer thinks about saying another witty remark, but feels that would be very dangerous route to take, and thus replies calmly, "Yes barely with many hours of careful counseling. He is doing better, focusing on the future like I said. That doesn't mean that he has suddenly moved on from his parents death or what happened to Alfred. That will take time. But he is not in a corner just staring at the wall anymore. He plans to study and in time take over the company like his parents would have wanted."

Jeff angrily retorts, "Over my cold dead body, that snot nosed bratty kid isn't getting a penny from this company."

Jennifer just shakes her head, "Did you forget your own plan Jeff. He wants to study, and work in the company to take over. Which is the best way for him to bond with you, the acting CEO of the Wayne Industries. And when you have gained his trust, take him out of the picture."

Jeff stares at her for a few seconds, but young Jennifer seems calm as ever. Then suddenly erupts in laughter, "HAHAHAHA, see this is why you're the best. I knew I made the right choice. I mean my advisors were saying to be careful of you. And they were right of course, you are a backstabbing snake. But they just don't realize all it takes is the right type of pressure to make the snake dance like how you want. And baby, you are fine dancer."

"There is a problem."

Jeff quickly stops his celebrating, as he replies in an annoyed fashion, "There is always a problem isn't there."

Jennifer smiles, and nods, "Yes, I heard from Bruce that the doctors are liking Alfred's condition. He might wakeup soon."

Rubbing his chin thoughtfully, Jeff replies, "Is that right…huh didn't expect him to wake that quickly. He is tough, being a veteran and all. Well we just have to take care of that won't we?"

"I agree, but Bruce has placed increased security for Alfred. Worried about whoever did this to him might come back to finish the job."

Jeff chuckles while walking to his chair muttering, "Smart kid"

"At the moment he's also staying with Alfred."

He turns his head towards her in suspicion, "I thought he moved on."

Jennifer nods in frustration, "He is thinking about more than his family sure, but Alfred is still alive and so of course he will be there for him. Hoping that he will recover and we can't have that, not after all he knows."

The suspicion seems to have come off of Jeff's face as he sits down while asking, "So what do you suggest."

Jennifer sits on the chair across Jeff, "Let me take Bruce out with me for a while, he trusts me. I will make up some excuse for him to get some fresh air. I also suggest that you come and visit with me. After all you are the acting CEO, and this will help you gain his trust. And while we are out, you can finish what you started with Alfred."

"Me finish the job, with all the security he has placed? Are you trying to get me arrested woman, didn't we just have this conversation two days ago."

"If it were only so easy…look I want to live, but also I want to live without having to look behind my back every day. That's why didn't leave, you would have hired someone to get me somewhere. You have the means and the money. I get now that my ambition went too far, and I was bit off much more than I could chew. So the only way for me to survive is if you get what you want. And then I can leave this city in peace, but for that to happen, I can't have you arrested and then get myself killed by some hitmen you'll hire later on."

"Guess you have a point Jennifer. Alright so how do I take him out? I mean even if I get in the room alone, the blames gonna still be on my head if I kill him right there and then."

Jennifer nods at his response, and leans forward with a smirk, "Tell me, what you know about ricin?"

Jeff responds with a confused shrug.

She continues, "It's a very deadly posion. But the most unique thing about it, is that it affects the body very slowly, it takes a few days for it to completely take effect. At that point the victim is dead due to a heart attack or organ failure. Making the poison virtually indiscernible in the body. Everyone will think it was due to the beating that Alfred got, which cause him some internal bleeding that he doctors might have missed. Never going back to you, thus Bruce will never find out, and the last obstacle will be out of your way."

Jeff ponders her idea for a moment and asks, "And you have the drug?"

Jennifer nods with a slight smile, "I was able to get one of my contacts to import some. I'll get it synthesized and give it to you by tomorrow."

Jeff quickly interjects, "No I want it tonight…"

Surprised at his outburst, she narrows her eyes for a second and she slowly nods, "Fine, tonight but we will meet Bruce at the hospital tomorrow morning. All you need to do is inject some in Alfred's IV and that's it. He should pass away peacefully."

Chuckling, Jeff nods while muttering, "More than what that pathetic Butler deserves I'm sure. Alright Fine you got a deal."

Jennifer gets up, pausing for a moment and says, "After this, we are finished." and then walks out of the office and the world dissolves into grey smoke.

../…

Charles completely speechless can't help but recount everything that just happened. Everything they talked about, killing Alfred as discreetly as possible, using an extremely dangerous poison, and having Jennifer take Bruce out so Jeff can be alone with Alfred. All of this, was planned by…he quickly breaks his thought, and asks Jennifer standing next to him, "This was…this can't be Bruce's plan."

"It was Charles."

He shakes his head in disbelief, "But..this is so meticulous and he was willing to put Alfred life on the line just to take Jeff down?"

Jennifer quickly interjects, "Bruce would never do that, he would never let people that he cares about get hurt. But deception, I believe he is uniquely talented in that. Perhaps he learned that from me. But it is still just that…deception. After what has happened to him, it makes complete sense that he hides himself from the world. That doesn't mean he is anything like Jeff…or me"

Logan notices a slight shift in Jennifer's words at the end. Her tone become saddened again, " _Something happened between her and the kid. Something big, or she wouldn't acting like this especially when it's about the kid._ "

His thoughts are broken and Jennifer continues, "I had given Jeff the ricin as planned the night before. Most likely he got it tested by his people, and we finally met the next morning."

The grey smoke quickly forms back to the familiar hospital that Charles and Logan remember being currently in.

**../Gotham General/…**

Jennifer is waiting in one of the halls, with her eyes on her watch tapping her foot impatiently. About a minute later she sees Jeff approaching, with two body guards behind him. Not wanting to waste any time in reprimanding him for being so late, she instead quickly says, "Alright get yourself ready to see Bruce, and make sure to give your sympathies. He is still very emotional, he needs to see that you're just as devastated as him related to the recent events. That's the first step for him to start trusting you."

Jeff waves hand with a scoff, "Yea, I already got that."

She just shakes her head, as she begins to walk past him, "Just follow my lead."

Jeff and his guards quietly follow, walking through different hallways, until they finally arrive to a door with 4 guards surrounding it.

She walks up to one of them, showing her ID and says, "I'm here to talk to Bruce, tell him it's Jennifer and also Jeffery."

The guard quickly nods and knocks on the door. Another guard from the inside opens up the door, as the first one says, "Jennifer is here to talk to Bruce." He closes the door, and in 10 seconds opens the door again and steps outside. Motioning both Jennifer and Jeff in as he closes the door behind them.

Stepping inside, they see Alfred lying there unconscious, with Bruce sitting next to him. Bruce looks up at them with red and tired eyes. Wiping them quickly, he stands up and walks over to Jeff raising his hand while saying with a small voice, "It's good to see you Jeffery."

Jeff quickly grabs his hand, giving a firm shake, and replies with a sympathetic tone, "Same here Bruce…I'm truly very sorry about Alfred. It simply isn't fair for a child to face so many tragedies in such a short amount of time."

Bruce eyes start welling up in tears, but he wipes them again. Straightening his quivering voice, Bruce replies with a nod, 'Yes it is, but the only thing I can do is keep moving forward with Alfred. He is recovering, and should wake up soon. At least that's what the doctor told me."

Jeff nods sympathetically, and smiles, "Well I'm sure he will be fine, you two are a team. Your father would always say, how much a liking you took to Alfred even when you could barely walk."

Bruce gives a small smile, as he replies, "Thank you Jeffery… I apologize for asking this, but why are you two here?"

Jennifer speaks up with a sad tone, "Well I wanted to goodbye to you Bruce."

Eyes widening with confusion, Bruce replies with a unsure tone, "Goodbye, what do you mean?"

Pausing for a moment, she replies with a sad smile, "I am leaving Gotham tonight."

Speechless, Bruce quickly tries to catch his words as his lips start quivering, as he starts blurting out, "What…but…but we haven't finished the sessions. I…I…don't know if I am ready yet, especially with ..."

Jennifer quickly goes down on one knee, as she places both of her hands on his shoulders, speaking with assuring voice, "Bruce…Bruce, trust me you are ready. You have shown more strength than many would have in your position. Now your guidance will come from Jeffery, he is the acting CEO of your company for a reason. Let him teach you, let him be your mentor as well as Alfred."

Bruce tries to control himself, as he looks at Jeff for a moment, then back to Jennifer and slowly nods.

Jeff speaks up, "Don't worry Bruce, I won't lead you astray, I'll make sure you're ready to lead when your time comes"

Bruce nods, and replying with a smile, "I know Jeffery, it's just Jennifer is the first friend I have made…after…after."

Jennifer quickly pulls Bruce into a hug, "Don't worry, I will come visit, whenever I am free I promise."

Bruce slowly hugs back, and mutters quietly, "Ok".

Jennifer moves back, and asks with a smile, "Would you..would you like to take a walk with me Bruce, I am sure some fresh air will do you good. And I rather say goodbye in a much better place than this."

Bruce looks back at Alfred, "I need to take care of him."

Seeing his queue, Jeffery quickly speaks up, "I wouldn't mind sitting here for a few minutes, while say good bye Bruce."

Bruce looks at Jeffery with a surprise, "Are…are you sure. I mean I don't want to hold you here, I'm…I'm sure you're busy with the company."

Jeffery shakes his head with a smile, "Nonsense, I work for your Bruce, of course I can wait for a few minutes. I promise to look after Alfred till you get back, and both our guards are outside the door. Alfred will be just fine."

Bruce pauses for a moment, and nods. Jennifer stands up with her hand out, "Then let's go Bruce." Bruce takes her hand and they both step out, with Jeffery closing the door behind them.

Both Bruce and Jennifer keep walking for a bit, as Bruce quickly takes a right prompting Jennifer to follow him. They head to another room a hallway down, going inside they see a man sitting in a chair with 3 monitors, two currently streaming the footage of Alfred's room and one footage outside the door watching the guards.

Jennifer looks at the Bruce's preparation with a small grin, "I see you prepared quite well Bruce. Recording Jeffery's actions against Alfred will be a good defense against the court. Well done."

Bruce closes the door behind them, and calmly responds with a cold voice, "I had to prepare as well I could, I couldn't take any chances with someone like Jeffery and…you. Now remove your Cellphone and electronics you might have." The man gets up out the chair and walks up to her with body scanner. Jennifer quickly takes out her phone and watch. The man scans her quickly, while Jeffery looks at him. "Were you the one interrogating me yesterday?"

The man looks at her with a smirk, "Yes, Lucius at your service. I apologize for being so rough with you, but the act required it. I also didn't care too much, after finding out what happened to Alfred. Jennifer smiles politely as she nods, finally realizing all of this was because of him. Alfred talked to this man, and that's how Bruce came to find out what happened. Lucius was the key, "No apologies necessary, it was very convincing." Bruce looks at her for a moment, and then heads to the screen picking up a walkie-talkie and says, "Take out the two guards quietly in 10 seconds. After that when I give the signal rush inside and take down Jeffery. I want him alive, but if he pulls out a gun don't be afraid to incapacitate him."

Jennifer notices one of the guards in the third screen, put his finger up to his ear and whispers, "Understood." In ten seconds the Jeff's two guards are quickly grabbed by the four men and have their faces covered with some cloth. After a moment of struggle, they quickly go limp and are gently put down by the guards. With almost no noise recorded, they pull out their guns and wait beside the door. Surprised by the efficiency of Bruce's guards, she turns towards the second screen watching Jeffery take out a case that Jennifer gave to him. Jeffery chuckles as he pulls out a syringe, and small bottle while whispering, "Talk about being in the wrong place at the wrong time eh Alfred. Don't feel too bad though, this was bound to happen. Men like Bruce or Thomas deserve what's coming to them, acting all high and mighty, not having a clue at what's going on down here. Trust me your death is not gonna be in vain. I'll wipe the Wayne name out of this city's history." Not realizing that his whispers can still be heard from the camera. He start extracting the liquid from the bottle with the syringe.

While watching this, Jennifer turns to Bruce with a smirk, "The fake Ricin was clever idea Bruce."

"Who said it was fake?" replies Bruce looking at the screen. With the walkie talkie in his right hand.

Surprised by Bruce's confession, she asks, "What..What did you say?"

Bruce replies with a voice, "Jeffery most likely has the Ricin I gave you analyzed by his men, he doesn't trust you. It needed to be real or this plan would never work."

"But then, Alfred…he's in danger."

"No he isn't, the ricin won't affect him."

"What do you mean?" asks Jennifer inquisitively.

"I had Lucius synthesize a counter acting agent for Alfred, an inactive strand of Protein A which will counteract the Ricin before it even has a chance to damage Alfred. It will be nothing but harmless foreign substance that will flow out of Alfred body naturally. But he won't even get a chance to try, GO NOW." Bruce shouts on the walkie, as the guards burst in the room right before Jeffery is about to insert the syringe in Alfred's IV. One of the guards quickly tackles Jeffery down, handcuffing him. AS the other pull their guns on him.

Jeff eyes bulge out in fear, just shouting wildly, "WHAT THE HELL, DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM, LET ME GO…YOU BASTARDS…" He is quickly dragged out of the room before he can even continue.

Jennifer smiles watching Jeff being dragged, "Can't say I didn't enjoy that…What you are planning to do with him."

Bruce responds to the guards, and then replies to Jennifer, "Now that I have evidence of Jeffery's treachery to my family, he will be incarcerated for a long time. But not before to meet him first."

Flashing back to the memory, when Bruce brought the knife to her neck. She shudders a moment in fear, as she asks with a careful tone, "You sure that is a good idea. Jeff might not survive an encounter with you, I barely did."

Bruce smirks as he opens the door, and replies coldly "As much as I would like to finish him off…no. He has colleagues who were conspiring against me as well. I need them revealed, and the only one who can do that is Jeffery. Then I can legally take control back of my Wayne Industries from him. My company has been in control of these filth for too long. It's time to take back what's mine, so Jeff is quite lucky."

As Bruce begins to leave, Jennifer speaks up, "And what about me…what happens now?"

Bruce stops for a moment, and then turns to Lucius. Lucius nods and takes out a paper and hands it to Jennifer.

Jennifer takes it, as she sees it is ticket to the Gotham ferry. Bruce continues, "You get leave, I'll make sure your name is cleared of all charges. Get on tonight's ferry and leave. After that do whatever you wish, I don't care. But if you ever come back here again…"

Jennifer quickly interjects, "…I won't, and this will the last you will see of me."

Bruce looks at her coldly for a moment, then replies with a smirk, "Goodbye Miss. Jennifer. Thank you for your assistance."

"Goodbye Bruce."

Bruce walks away, while the room and everyone inside quickly dissolve into the grey smoke.

… **/Present/…**

The grey smoke swirls for a moment and then shifts back to the familiar setting of the central park. As all Charles and Logan look around in surprise. Present Jennifer quickly comes into view, and says with a sad voice, "This where my story ends."

After a moment of silence, Charles replies calmly, "I see."

Momentarily confused by Charles calm demeanor, Jennifer continues, "Jeff goes down, Bruce grows up unharmed, and now I believe he is in your company."

Charles turns away, "Not Anymore."

Jennifer nods, continues, "He did something didn't he."

"Yes, something I just can't overlook"

Jennifer ponders for a moment, and finally asks sadly, "Did he kill someone?"

"No…but he came close."

Logan notices, Jennifer visibly exhale as she nods. Clearly happy to know to know that.

Charles continues solemnly, "He used Alfred Jennifer. The man that practically raised him, the man who loves him more dearly than his own life. And Bruce used him as a pawn for his own battle."

Jennifer quickly responds, "Yes he did, but only because the war was forced on him. Both of their lives were in danger. This was the only way Bruce could think of making sure they both were safe. And as you can see, Bruce would never put Alfred in harm's way, even for a tactical move. Deceive people…sure, meticulously planning a strategy to win…yes, but only because he had no choice. He was doing exactly what we were molding him to be Charles. Is it truly his fault for what he did?"

Charles visibly frustrated shouts, "HE ALMOST KILLED A YOUNG MAN JENNIFER, AND HE ALMOST KILLED YOU…How can I not blame him? How can I simply forget what happened, and move on. What if one of my students came in his path, I cant risk them getting hurt or worse, just because of my selfish desire to help."

Visibly surprised at Charles's outburst, Logan tries his best to calm him down. "Calm down Chuck…never seen you like this before, I don' like it."

Charles looks at concerned Logan, pausing for a moment, and realizes how he is acting. He slowly nods, and calms himself, as he turns to Jennifer and speaks apologetically, "I deeply apologize…I…don't know what came over me?"

Jennifer stays quiet for a moment, looks down in deep thought and then begins to speak, "I don't know how much my words matter now. You have seen the type of person I was…I am. I used him Charles, we all did, and that boy had no choice Charles but to harden, to fight back, and to be as strong and cruel as us to win. If he didn't then he was going to wither and die, just as Jeff wanted it. He is a fighter Charles, he has always been a fighter, but he is also just a kid who lost everything that he held dear. He is just lost, you can see that can't you."

Deeply pondering her words, Charles pauses and looks at Logan hoping he could find some answers from his friend. But Logan gives a telling look, that's says, " _You gotta decide Chuck...not me_." Charles looks back down, and visible exhales as he speaks with a sad tone, "After seeing everything that's happened to the poor boy, I want to…I truly want to help him. But…I have to think beyond just me and him. I have to think about all of my students, and the threat he could place on them. He has made enemies for what he did. And they won't just forget that. I simply can't put my students in the cross hairs for the war that Bruce's actions are creating, they have been through too much. My students are all mutants, who have been ostracized and hated for simply being different. They have had a tragic life as well, some even have caused that tragedy to themselves with their destructive abilities. They are innocent children who have much to give, and so much potential…and I'm not comparing Bruce's tragedy with my students, but the only reason he had come to my school was to hone his ability. An ability that's not destructive, but actually more of a benefit, being able to see and understand anything around him is not a curse. That will always help him in life than hinder him unlike my students who are always burdened with fear and responsibility. I...can't risk them Jennifer, I simply can't risk them on a chance that Bruce can become a better person"

Jennifer gives Charles a sympathetic look, and nods, "I understand Charles…you have a lot of responsibility on your shoulders, I won't try to convince you anymore."

"If you don't mind me asking Miss Jennifer, why are you so adamant about helping Bruce? I understand the guilt you feel for what you had done, but how you can be so sure he still has his humanity as you say. From my perspective, I haven't seen his kindness. All you have shown me is the tragedy the poor boy has been through. However that simply can't excuse what he has done, it just can't. So where do you see his humanity. Is it because he let you go, what exactly did he do for you that you believe in him so much?"

Jennifer smiles for a moment, and then says, "He saved my life."

Both Logan and Charles respond at the same time with disbelief, "What…"

Jennifer looks at the New York skyline sadly, as the world starts to shift around them again into grey smoke. Jennifer begins, "I don't remember too much what happened before, it was all so sudden. I can show you some of the images."

**../Gotham Streets/…**

The grey smoke forms the Gotham streets at late night, as the young Jennifer is walking through them with a simple bag. "I was leaving Gotham that night, unfortunately Jeff had revealed through some tough interrogation the names of all his accomplices as well as the illegal activities that were being performed under the Wayne Industries emblem. So much of the traffic was stopped, as many White Collar criminals were being arrested so the crime rate had become very high. I fortunately never had to deal with that, living in suites thanks to Jeff's grateful charity. However that also made me blind, as I stupidly took an alleyway to get to the ferry quickly…and let's just say, I went through the same thing Bruce's parents had went through."

Charles mutters in sadness, "Oh no…Jennifer…I…"

Before he can finish his sentence, a gunshot his heard as young Jennifer falls. Logan grunts in anger, his claws itching to come out as they watch Jennifer lying next to a cold wall gripping her bleeding stomach tightly. As three ragged men, smiling slowly walk to her, the middle one holding the gun.

The one holding the gun speaks up, "well lookie what we have here, now what is a pretty girl like you doin out in a night like this?"

The man on the left, cackles insanely, "PRETTY GIRL…Why'd you shoot her Butch? We could have had so much fun."

Butch shrugs, "Didn't know who it was in the dark alright, thought it was some tourist or something."

Charles can only stare horrified, while Logan is visibly getting angrier.

The man on the right chuckles, and says, "hehe, its alright fellas…she still alive, we can still have some fun, the body stays warm for a quite a while you know."

Butch laughs at this comment, and says, "sounds like you know from experience…" he then looks at the crying Jennifer, clearly in pain and grins menacingly, "well alright then…lets…dig.." SNNIKT, Logan's claws quickly erupt as he cuts down the shadow figures in an instant.

The world quickly dissolves, as Jennifer says to the growling Logan, "It was in the past Logan, there is nothing you could do."

Logan just grunts in anger, as his claws sheath back into his hands, "Doesn't matter, real or not, something like that aint ever happening in front of me."

Charles is able to finally come back to his senses, as he looks at Jennifer with somber eyes, "I am so sorry Jennifer…no one…deserves that."

Jennifer simple smiles, as she responds, "Thank you Charles…but nothing happened."

"What'd you mean?"

"I told you, Bruce saved me."

**../Gotham Alley way/…**

The grey smoke quickly forms back showing Jennifer shirt ripped, and her stomach being bandaged by none other than the 8 year old Bruce.

Charles completely shocked by this event, simply asks out loud, "What..What happened, where did those three go?"

Older Jennifer quickly speaks up, "Those three monsters would have done horrible things to me, if it wasn't for Bruce driving past. His drivers, usually Alfred, are told to carry an arsenal when travelling with Bruce. Being who he is. Bruce had apparently spotted me quite a distance away, while he was being driven, so he wanted to make sure I left the city tonight. And well he saw what happened, and his driver came with a gun and was chasing them off. And while he was doing that, Bruce quickly brought a medkit and started to bandage my wound."

Before Charles or Logan can even speak, the young Jennifer weakly mutters, "…Bruce"

Bruce looks at her, and neither Charles nor Logan could deny the compassion and sadness that was in his eyes, as he speaks slowly sounding like a normal 8 year old child again. "Just stay awake, alright Jennifer…just stay awake. An ambulance is coming for you ok, I was able to stop the bleeding, but you need to stay awake."

Jennifer crying, and very much in pain can only nod. As she just lays there looking at Bruce takes out his thick jacket and lays it on her, giving her much needed warmth. Quickly embracing the jacket, she is able to gather some strength to say, "How did you do that?"

Bruce looks down sadly, and then sits down next to Jennifer, as he says, "My father used to be a doctor, kind and generous. He would perform any checkups for free in the Gotham General. He would occasionally take me with him too. I got to see how he would spend all of his day, just helping the injured and the sick. Without a single falter in that big smile he gave to everyone that walked through the door. I learned a lot from him, but I also got to see the crime in this city. So many would be hurt every day, and I could tell, I mean my father wouldn't say anything, but I could tell how hurt he was seeing this. He wanted to do so much for this city…my mother too and this city just stole them away from me."

Jennifer for the first time was able to see, how vulnerable this boy was, and all she could say with all her experience and all her education was, "I…am…so…sorry Bruce."

Bruce looks at her with a strange smile, as he grimly looks at an alleyway right across the street, "I have been coming to that alley way every night ever since …"

She looks at Bruce with confusion, until realization hits her, "That's where…that's where they died…"

Bruce just nods, with a sad smile.

Jennifer couldn't help, as tears started flowing out her eyes, maybe it was the blood loss or the pain, but for some reason she couldn't help but cry at the sight of the tragic child in front of her, "Bruce…I…"

Bruce interjects her, as he says almost to himself, "That place…I feel better there…" he quickly looks Jennifer with the same sad smile, "…does that make me a monster, if this alleyway gives me the most peace."

Jennifer doesn't say anything except shake her head as the tears keep flowing from her eyes.

Bruce chuckles sadly, "Thank you…but I think it does…it's just…everywhere else, the manor, or the garden, or my school…everywhere I am…I see them. I feel their presence, I can remember our moments together, the memories fresh like it was just moment ago they were there. But I know…they aren't there at all…and they never will be." Bruce's eye turns towards the alleyway, "But there…in that dark, cold, filthy alleyway, I don't see them there. Maybe it's because I'm repressing what happened…or maybe that is the only place in the entire world where I don't want them to be. I never see them here, I never feel their absence in that forsaken place, in a strange twisted way it brings me peace…hehe…I guess I am a monster."

"No...no you're not Bruce…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry for what I did…what we did", Jennifer stumbles out the words in between her sobs, as she places a trembling hand on his shoulder.

Bruce feels her hand, and looks at her with surprise. Almost like searching her eyes, he smiles with genuinely sad eyes as he takes her and places it careful under his jacket. Then looks back at the alley ways, but this time with cold eyes, and a dark demeanor, "Thank you miss Jennifer…but don't feel sorry, you helped me…everyone did…even Jeff. All of you imparted a very important lesson. This world isn't fair, everyone is out for themselves. My parents…as kind as they were, were also fools. They didn't see there is no saving this city. The people don't want it, they don't care. This place is just full of monsters. It's time I accept that as well."

Jennifer tries to speak up…she starts to lose consciousness and the world quickly starts fading away, as all of them hear Bruce's last words, "… and the only way to stop monsters…is to become one."

Charles and Logan keep quiet, almost stunned by the events that unfolded. The silence is broken by sniffles, and tears coming from the present Jennifer. She tries to wipe them away, but it doesn't stop.

Charles simply walks over to her sadly, and embraces her. She embraces him back as tight as she can muttering sadly, "I had a chance Charles…chance to help him, show him that there is still hope, but instead I plunged him further down into hell. And…and he still showed me kindness."

Charles just stays quiet just silently stroking her back, as Logan looks at Jennifer with sad eyes. He quickly grunts in annoyance and looks aside.

Jennifer continues, "Charles…please…I know…I know I wouldn't try to convince you…but please help him. He is just lost…but he is kind and loving, just like his parents…You have seen it too…please…please."

Charles still doesn't say anything. Logan stays quiet during this, he has many thoughts running in his head, but he wants Charles to make his decision and not be influenced by him.

Jennifer slowly starts calming down after a few minutes, as both she and Logan are stunned speechless, as they hear the last words they were expecting from Charles, "All right…I will try…one last time. And this will be that last time."

Jennifer tears come back full force, as she embraces him tighter muttering thank you after thank you. Even Logan can't help, but smirk at Charles's decision.

**../...**


	17. Long-Awaited Meeting

**Hope you guys enjoy**

**.../...**

The world above Charles, Logan and Jennifer starts to dissipate into grey clouds. Logan looks up at the dissembling world as the cue that it's time to go. His thoughts are further confirmed, as Jennifer smiles at both Charles and Logan, and says, "It's time, and there is nothing left for me to show you, you should go now."

Charles smiles back at her and nods, "Alright."

"And fulfill your promise."

Charles nods in confusion, and answers, "I already said I will."

Quickly interjecting, she explains, "No not that…I want you turn off my life support."

Charles eyes widen, as he exclaims, "What…no I won't…I…"

Interjecting again, Jennifer says with a calm tone, "This is the favor you owe me, and you said you would follow through no matter what."

Charles becomes quiet for a moment, thinking it through, and rejects the notion again while exclaiming, "No Jennifer…I can't do it…I won't.

Jennifer smiles at him again, and says, "There is nothing you could do to help me Charles, this is where my story ends. I always wondered why after what happened to me. Why I was still here? What was my purpose?" She turns away from Charles, and continues, "I guess it was to redeem myself for what I did…now….now I feel I can die in peace."

"But…"

She turns back to Charles, "It's ok Charles…its. What I want. I don't have anything left, I never knew my father, and my mother passed away when l was in college. I have no one other family, and my friends have long since moved on as I have been here just wasting space and resources for 8 years…there is nothing out there for me."

Charles quickly responds, in a compassionate tone, "There is always hope…we can find a way."

"Charles…you are a very kind man, I know I have made the right choice by asking you to help Bruce."

Charles nods, and quickly adds, "And you can help him too, he obviously cared about you Jennifer. He wouldn't want to see you dead, if you're that sorry for what you did to him, then why you don't say it to him."

Looking down in sadness, she smiles a bit as she replies, "Bruce would never want to see me, his kind heart saved me from dying that night sure. But to him I am just a bad memory, he doesn't care about me…he shouldn't."

Charles tries to say interject, but Jennifer raises her hand, and shakes her head. "It's what I want Charles…I am tired. I have been for a long time. I want my last actions to mean something. So please…just please." Charles looks at Jennifer's pleading eyes, and after a few moments looks down in defeat, as he replies, "Alright."

**…/Colorado Mountains (3 hours later)/…**

In the deep snow storm occurring throughout Colorado in winter time, through the thick forest on the slopes of a mountain, a figure is can be seen slowly walking across. About 6 foot tall wearing heavy winter clothing and a back, and with deep hazy breaths and a clear struggle in each step. Looking closer, the figure reveals to be Bruce. The week break from the Xavier's Institute was quite more eventful than he initially thought. Being involved in major case of a serial killer, being hunted down by a powerful mutant who could bend metal with a family grudge against Bruce. In the past week he had multiple close touches with death, but he survived through them all and knows he came out of the situation stronger than ever. Even if right now his body was almost completely decimated, by various injuries that were further accentuated by the strenuous efforts he had made while dealing with the insane situations. All in all, Bruce doesn't feel good at the moment.

Slowly and carefully taking each step, Bruce starts thinking about himself and his future, " _Good thing I was able to get a day's rest after everything that happened. The injuries aren't as bad, and I have enough rations to make out of Colorado unseen. I think I'll go north, and stay within the mountains. But what about after…I don't have to worry about that mutant anymore…he thinks I'm dead…should I go back to Gotham."_ Bruce pauses for a moment, breathing in and out slowly as he ponders, " _No…I still need to learn control, and I realized this past week that there is only one man that I need to kill at the end. But I have much to learn, not just about my powers but myself. I thought I was strong, but after what happened…I need…more, and I can't find that in Gotham. Not with Alfred constantly worrying about my safety. It's unfortunate that I couldn't stay in the institute, I am sure I could have learned much from Logan. But after what happened…what I did, the ship has long sailed. It's better for them all if I stay away. So the best option would be to go explore the world myself, learn and get stronger. Yes…that's it_."

With renewed confidence and focus, Bruce starts moving forward again, taking delicate but deliberate steps. The thick snow is easily 4 feet deep, so Bruce makes sure to take not let his foot completely sink in or it will be that much harder to step out. After taking a few hundred steps he suddenly stops, as he notices something is different and starts to look around observing.

" _The wind…it's changed a bit. What the hell is this? There is also a faint noise…I can't tell…it's not natural. It's some sort of a machine…and its growing. I have heard this noise before…no…they found me."_

And almost in cue as Bruce looks up, in the darkness of the blizzard a giant bright light erupts that envelopes him and his surroundings. Seeing past the light, his assumption were right, as he sees the blackbird hovering about a 100 feet above him. "I was too careless, with Logan's nose and Charles powers of course they would find me and I won't be able to outrun a jet in this snow. I guess it is time for a fight…hopefully he didn't bring the kids…don't want to hurt them."

The jet with hovers in place for a moment, and then moves towards a nearby clearing in the forest. Bruce seeing really no way out at the moment, starts walking towards the clearing. Seeing the jet land, Bruce quickly starts making strategies and battle plans, " _I don't think I will have a choice if he did bring them. Those kids are powerful. Jean's telekinesis, Scott's optical blasts, Kitty's phasing, Evan's spikes, Kurt's teleportation and Ororo's storms. Beating them won't be easy, well Kitty, Kurt and Evan don't have much combat experience. But Scott, Jean and Ororo have seen their fair of combat…and even if I beat them, I have to worry about Logan. Every fight I have predicted with him, I have lost in a few minutes. He is simply too dangerous. And to make the matter's worse, I have too many injuries to even fight at half my peak capacity. This is really bad_."

Bruce shakes his head, to clear his mind and focuses as he reaches the clearing and sees the blackbird hanger opening. Tightening his fists, he gets himself ready for combat, but quickly looks in confusion, as he sees Logan and Charles coming out. No one else.

"Why is Xavier here…is he planning to telepathically beat me…no that's not in his character. And Logan doesn't have his uniform on either. This doesn't seem like a fight."

Bruce relaxes his fists, and walks towards to them. Both Charles and Logan stop a few steps before the bottom of the hanger. Bruce stops about 20 feet from them, looking at them with calm eyes, but quickly taking notice of Logan's relaxed stature and Charles focused look.

After a moment of silence, Charles speaks, "It seems you have been busy. Reports of a serial killer named Jason Todd massacring many towns this past week."

Bruce calmly responds, "You know how the media is, always blowing things out of proportion."

"Perhaps, but considering your previous actions a week ago, I wouldn't be too sure."

"So are you here to turn me in for supposedly being the ripper, or is this about the mutant kid that I almost killed."

Charles eyes darken for a moment, and just as quickly turn backs to the calm and focused look that he gave before. Even trying his best to hide it, Bruce felt a hint of fear course through him, as he realized the position he is in. the people standing in front of him, one being the most powerful mind in the world and the other an indestructible warrior with experience beyond him. Perhaps its best to not goad them further, these two are after all more dangerous than the rest of the X-Men combined.

Pausing for a moment, Charles continues, "You didn't commit those murders, after all we watched the news and pieced everything together. You possibly couldn't be the ripper, his murders range months back, and you were with us for some of those kills. So were the right man apprehended.

Bruce slowly nods, "He was."

"With your help, I presume."

"I had no choice, I got coincidently involved."

Logan speaks up with a grin, "Involved huh…and I guess you took out the killer all by yourself didn't ya."

Bruce looks at Logan with a small grin, "Like I said, I was involved."

"Not bad kid…not bad."

Multiple thoughts run through Bruce's head, thinking about what exactly is going on. They haven't attacked, they don't seem like combat ready, what is this supposed to be. " _Charles isn't even trying to read my mind…what is going on_?"

Going through multiple scenarios in his head, Bruce reaches the best possible decision to make, and speaks up, "What is going on here. What do you want? You don't seem like you want to fight or take me in. so this isn't about some sort of justice or revenge. Why are you here?"

Charles puts both of his elbows on his knees, as he leans his head forward with a very determined look. "Your right Bruce…we aren't here to take you in…or fight you." Bruce just stares at him with an undiscernible face.

Charles pauses for a few moments gathering the fortitude for his next words, until finally declaring, "I want to give you a second chance."

Bruce eyes widen in surprise for a moment, then quickly become narrowed as he mutters darkly, "Is this some kind of joke?"

Charles shakes his head, keeping the same determined face, "No it is not."

Bruce quickly goes into his analysis mode, trying to find any hints of lies coming from Charles or Logan, but just like before there isn't any. " _It can't be…they are serious_ ". Looking at Charles, he quickly starts chuckling, Both Logan and Charles are quite surprised at this as they have never even seen him smile before. Soon Bruce starts to laugh, as he proclaims, "Hahaha…Then…you are even more stupid than I thought."

Logan replies with a dark tone, "Watch it kid, unless you wanna breathe with a hole in ya chest."

Bruce stops laughing in an instant, now instead his tone is filled with anger, as he shouts, "What else do you want me to say old man. I committed a murder, almost killed a kid in cold blood, a few days later I got involved in a killing spree, and he wants me back in his school. What type of idiot would do that…or do you not care about your students and are okay with leaving them with a would-be-murderer."

This seems to trigger something in Charles, as he shouts with the same dark look again, "DON'T YOU DARE…" The shout quickly puts Both Logan and Bruce on their knees in pain as they clutch their heads as they hear his piercing words both outside and in their minds. They never felt anything like this before, Logan of all the years knowing Charles had never seen him use this much power, to the point where both Logan and Bruce can't seem to move. But just as quickly the pain and the force recedes, as both of them look at Charles, who has a surprised and concerned look for what he just did. Both of them get up, as Bruce quickly starts analyzing in his mind at what he had done, " _I shouldn't have pushed…dammit I didn't expect him to do that…no I should have known, his students…the only ones he is willing to fight for_."

Charles speaks up in a calm, but apologetic tone, "I…I am sorry. I shouldn't have done that. It has been a very tiring weak, and my self-control has been vanning…but understand something Bruce" Charles tone changes to serious again, "I would have never have thought to give you another chance. Not after what you did…I didn't see any hope for you. And that's how you wanted it don't you. You rather keep all the pain to yourself, push everyone away, and let everyone hate you so you won't have to deal with how alone or in pain you are. "

Bruce eye darken, as he whispers, "Don't talk like you know anything about me."

"I know enough."

For the first time, Bruce becomes confused, as he asks in an annoyed tone, "What that's supposed to mean?"

"I mean I talked to your former psychologist, Jennifer."

It seemed like the world paused for Bruce, as he quickly recollected his thoughts, and spoke with the same calmness as before, "So she's awake."

Charles shakes his head in visible sadness, "No, unfortunately she is still in the same condition."

Confusion becomes apparent in Bruce's mind as he quickly runs through what Charles said and comes to the conclusion, "Telepathy…That's a bit intrusive, even for you, peering into the head of a coma patient…so what you read her mind, and figured out about my past? That's doesn't mean anything, I saw her for 6 weeks, that's it. Then she left and got shot."

Charles interjects, "There are far more things we saw Bruce…things she showed us."

"She showed you?"

"I didn't read her mind, she let us see. She is still conscious in the deep recesses of her mind. For 8 years, she has been there, reliving her past, alone and in pain. Sounds a bit familiar doesn't it."

Bruce keeps quiet, whatever though going through his mind at the moment a well-kept secret.

Charles takes the silence as cure to continue, "I went to go talk to her about you. To find out why you became so violent, why you act the way you act. And she told me everything."

Bruce scoffs, as he interjects angrily, "Like how she used me. How she saw me as an opportunity and almost got Alfred killed?"

Charles looks down solemnly yes, "Yes…she showed us what she did to you…and what she did to Alfred. She also showed me how you were in so much danger, and when you found out you enacted your revenge in perfect accuracy."

Logan speaks up right after, "That was good kid, most in your place would sit in a corner and cry."

Charles continues, "…and how you even came to save her with your driver, when she was attacked."

Bruce looks at back and forth at Logan and Charles, and says, "A moment of weakness by my part."

Charles interjects, "Or compassion, from her point of view."

Chuckling Bruce replies, "I guess she lost her skills after so many years in a coma. I don't care about her."

"She is sorry Bruce, sorrier then I have ever seen someone be. All she wanted to do as soon as I met her, was for me to give you a second chance. She wanted me to help you, to help you change to a better life."

Quickly interjecting with the same anger as before, Bruce shouts, "SO WHAT...You want me to suddenly plead in remorse and say I want to change. Just because of some woman from 8 years ago told you to try to help me?"

Looking at Bruce's outburst with seriousness, Charles replies, "No…I don't care for your remorse. I simply am going to fulfill what I promised you. To help you for three months"

Bruce shakes his head, "Don't think its necessary any more. I don't want it."

"It doesn't matter about what you want Bruce."

Clenching his fists, he looks at Charles with seriousness, and says with a cold tone "Excuse me?"

Charles doesn't even look at Bruce, and instead faces down as he says with a sympathetic voice, "I promised her…I promised her to give you a second chance. After the three months, do whatever you want, but for three months you are staying with us."

"Is that right…so you think I am just going to stand here and accept your decision based on her…"

Charles interject, "…It was her final wish."

Bruce stares at Charles quietly, until finally speaking up"…what?"

"She's gone."

Bruce interjects, shouting in rage, "WHAT the fuck do you mean she's gone. She was stable for all these years."

Sympathetically Charles replies, "She was looking for a way out, way out of her hell. And she found it through us…but even then her final act was to help you, to ask you for your forgiveness."

"You…you killed her?"

Charles looks down again solemnly, "It's what she wanted…there wasn't any hope for her left."

Bruce eyes widen, then he looks down. His body shaking in perhaps rage…or frustration.

Logan looks at Bruce's trembling figure, feeling sorry he tries to console him saying, "I'm sorry kid..." But just as quickly Logan's eyes narrow as he smells the shift in adrenaline in Bruce's body. Logan quickly shouts, "Chuck, Get back."

Before Charles even has the chance to process, Bruce suddenly leaps at him with his fist pulled back. However Logan quickly tackles him, as they both fly back at least 10 feet from the force. They both roll in the snow, trying to get their bearings to stand up. Bruce having rolled a bit further, quickly flips backwards allowing the motion to guide him back to his feet. Getting up he sees, Logan already standing with his arms crossed grinning.

"Sorry kid, but you ain't getting to chuck, unless you go through me."

Logan's grin quickly fades, as he sees Bruce with his fists clenched in a unique fighting stance. His eyes murderous and cold. Logan memory flashes back to the danger room, when Bruce was fighting the cyborg. " _His stance is the same…he's serious_." Logan looks at Bruce with now serious eyes, as he brings his arms to the side, and with a piercing sound his claws erupt.

"You really wanna do this kid?"

Bruce doesn't hesitate, as he rushes towards Logan with rage in his eyes. Logan in response growls, "FINE" as he lunges towards Bruce.

**../...**


	18. Bruce

**I hope you guys enjoy the chapter :)**

**3 weeks ago**

**../Xavier Institute – 2:15 AM /…**

"Master Bruce, your calling quite late, is something the matter?"

"I have been researching Alfred, wanted to get your second opinion." Says Bruce through his cellphone.

He hears Alfred yawn for a second, and slowly move out of the bed. "It must be something quite important if you are calling me at this time, I am assuming the file already has been transferred?"

"Yup, it should be on my computer, in the training room."

Alfred walks towards Bruce's training room. Stepping inside, he turns on the computer and logs in. He sees the newest file sent by Bruce, and opens it. It has multiple folders, each one titled as names. "What am I seeing sir. Who are these people?"

Bruce replies with a pause, "Residents of the institute. Pictures, videos and notes taken on all of them."

Alfred rubs his eyes in frustration, his tone clearly agitated, "Your spying on children now sir? You are there to study and learn about your abilities, not to make enemies of innoncent children."

Bruce sighs, as he replies, "Look…I'm not spying on them…well not all of them. It's just observations on their capabilities, that's all Alfred. I am not looking into their personal lives, or disrupting their privacy. I just like to be prepared just in case something was to happen."

Alfred clearly not convinced, replies in straight tone, "Like what, sir?"

Bruce sensing Alfred's agitation, replies, "These are teenagers, like you said. Going through multiple physical and emotional changes. They already are chaotic. Now put that state of mind with having powers that they don't understand, and capabilities of decimating buildings, and you tell me if you wouldn't like to be prepared."

Alfred sighs, seeing Bruce's point of view, even if he doesn't fully agree with it "Alright sir, fair point. So what have you "inferred" from your findings?"

"I categorized each of them as potential threats, highest to the lowest."

Alfred simply shakes his head, and replies, as he starts clicking on the folders and checking the files "Of course you did…well…let see, Logan, and Charles are considered as the highest threats at 10."

Bruce nods, looking at the same files, "Yes, closely after that, Ororo Munroe at 8, then Scoot and Jean at 6. After that Evans, Kurt and Kitty at 5, 4 and 3 respectively. The last three, with the exception of Kurt have just recently activated their powers, so their threat levels are lower because of their lack of experience, also other than Evan's, their abilities are not necessarily destructive. Scott and Jean have some skill from what I gather, as they have been students here the longest. Most likely have had more training, from Logan and Xavier. They are capable. As for Ororo, I wouldn't necessarily call her a skilled combatant from what I have gathered, but what she lacks in skill she makes up for in sheer power."

Alfred looks at the personalized notes, Bruce as typed under each profile, "And what about Charles sir, you consider him one of the highest threats. Even though he is handicapped?"

"What he lacks in physicality, he makes up in his intelligence, having a PHD in Genetics, and his own sub-branch research in mutation. And his telepathy extremely potent…he is able to find mutants all across the world. In this world, knowledge is power…and Xavier is a man with a key to open any closed door of information. He can access any mind, and gain any information he likes. He simply doesn't do it, because of his ethics…and that is something you can never be sure will last forever. Everyone has a breaking point, but for now the world is safe from the wrath of Charles Xavier, arguably the most powerful mind on the planet."

Realizing Bruce's mindset, Alfred continues worryingly, "And Logan, sir?"

Bruce's eyes narrow as hearing the name, he takes a deep breath to calm himself, and says, "Logan…Logan is unique case. I mean, even around so many people with unique talents, I have never seen anything like him."

"How so, sir?"

"Every mutant I have seen so far, some are very powerful no doubt. Some lack strength, but make up with ingenuity. But their abilities are random…at least I think so. Being able to walk through walls, or teleport, or even a powerful as creating storms. Even though I believe all of them can be utilized in combat if creatively planned, Logan's abilities don't seem random at all."

Alfred now very curious, asks, "What do you mean sir?"

Bruce looks at the Logan's file, "Every trait that he has Alfred, enhanced senses, strength, speed, reflexes, prolonged and sharp canines, enhanced healing and claws erupting from his hands. These logically can't be considered random abilities…they are too specific, they are almost planned. Its…it's almost like nature designed the perfect predator, by creating Logan."

Alfred nods inquisitively, "But sir, the other children have shown strange powerful abilities as well. And while I understand the Logan's abilities are quite incredible, how can they considered a bigger threat than being able to move things with your mind, or shoot beams of intense energy?"

Bruce replies, "It's not just abilities, but how you use them Alfred. He has enhanced senses to track down his prey, nothing can ever escape or hide from him once he has their scents. He has enhanced strength and speed to catch up to his prey, and subdue them. Then he has claws, even if they seem artificial, they can easily cut through almost anything. And to top it all off, he has accelerated healing to brush off any injuries. And combine that with his skill…I mean…."

Bruce shakes his in frustration, "…what type of mutation even is this, to not only have multiple traits, but also to have them be perfectly pieced together for him to be an unstoppable hunter, a perfect animal."

Hearing Bruce's frustration, Alfred realizes this has been eating up Bruce for quite some time, "It seems, Mr. Logan might be the most dangerous person you have ever met."

Bruce replies coldly, "No doubt about it."

"If all of this is meant to be research to understand their capabilities, and create counters against them. Then what conclusion have you come to beating Logan sir, you have no information on that as far as I can tell on his file."

Bruce nods, "Yea…I don't have a counter...If I was to face him right now. I would most certainly die."

… **/Present Day – Colorado Mountains/…**

Bruce and Logan rush towards each other, with ferocious speed. Reaching five feet part from each other, Logan goes in for a horizontal slash at Bruce.

Bruce quickly weaves to the left, turning towards Logan's side. He quickly grabs Logan's waist with his left arm, and lifts him backwards. Using Logan's own momentum against him to slam him down on the ground. The snow was able to cushion the fall a bit, but it was still quite damaging as Logan lets out a grunt in pain. Bruce doesn't wait for even a second, as he goes in for straight punch to Logan's face. But Logan reacts just as quickly, as whips his claws towards Bruce's fist. Bruce quickly retracts his fist before making contact, but then is struck by a strong kick straight in the abdomen. Bruce isn't able to exhale fast enough, as the kick plunges through, knocking the rest of the air out of him as he flies 5 feet back by the sheer force.

Bruce lands on his back, as he quickly clenches his stomach in pain, thinking, " _Feels like I got hit by a hammer…this isn't good_..." He quickly lifts himself back up, through the immense pain. Looking back at Logan, he is met with a strong fist to his face, as he flies back another 10 feet, rolling along the snow till his momentum stops and he lays there flat.

Logan hears Charles start to come towards hims, as he says telepathically, " _It almost looked like you were trying to kill him Logan, surely you haven't lost yourself like that_ " Logan turns to Charles, and replies, " _Nah, I pulled back Chuck, anything with my claws, is slow enough for him to dodge. I ain't gonna hurt him bad, but he's lost it Chuck. Had to knock him out, or he would have kept goin after you. We'll take him back, and restrain him for you to talk to him_."

Charles replies with a nod, as Logan looks at Bruce laying there. He retracts his claws from his other hand, and starts walking towards Bruce's limp body with Charles behind him, Logan didn't want to admit it to Charles, but he surprised at Bruce's initial speed and strength, almost made him get serious until he full got his scent and realized. " _Sure, the kid's strong for his age, but he gotta lot of cuts and bruises on him. He ain't even at half his strength right now, but still…doesn't matter now. I hope I didn't punch him too hard, he's got enough injuries as it is_."

Reaching Bruce, he turns him over, seeing his eyes closed he quickly puts his hand on his neck to check for a pulse, just in case. Feeling a strong pulse, Logan relaxes, as he prepares to carry him. As he gets closer however, he pauses. He sniffs the air hard, looking at Bruce's unconscious body in suspicion. "What the hell..." He quickly puts his hand back on Bruce's neck as he feels Bruce's pulse starts to increase faster and faster. Logan's eyes widen, as he yells, "Chuck, get BACK."

**../3 weeks ago/…**

**../Xavier Institute – 2:30 AM /…**

Alfred surprised at Bruce's answer replies, "I find that incredible, sir."

"What do you mean, Alfred?"

"That you are actually giving up, usually I would expect some sort of an ingenious plan to win against Mr. Logan. But you simple admitted defeat. You are enable to find a way to win, sir and you accept that. I find that incredible to hear."

Bruce smirks, as he replies, "I never said that I gave up, Alfred. I simply understand my limitations, and am honest with my chances. It is foolish assumption, that you can simply beat any obstacle, and I also never said that I can't win."

Confused at the statement, Alfred replies, "But sir, you just said that if you were to face Mr. Logan at this moment, you would certainly die."

"Yea at this moment, but who knows what I learn tomorrow about him or myself. Winning against Logan is difficult sure, but not impossible. Everything has limitations, and I am observing him as much as I can. He already suspects me, so I don't have to hide my intentions."

Alfred smiles at Bruce's determination, one thing he always noticed in Bruce was his indomitable attitude towards obstacles, "What are you looking for then, sir?"

"Everything that is relevant to his abilities, that I don't think even Xavier or Logan observe. How much does Logan eat for example? For him to rapidly heal injuries, his healing factor needs to have sufficient protein, to recreate the muscle tissue. He can't heal endlessly unless he is literally creating matter, or maybe he does. It simply isn't known, and that is the key."

"How is not knowing the key, sir."

Bruce focuses outside his window, peering into the night sky, "Because, it gives a possibility of success. That there is something, or someway to beat him, that why at this moment I would certainly die against Logan. But tomorrow is a new day."

**…/Present Day - Colorado Mountains/…**

Logan's head is suddenly pulled back, as he sees Bruce quickly plunge his thumb, in his left eye.

"Arrrrghhhh…", Logan screams in pain, as he tries to punch Bruce with a left hook.

Bruce bring his other arm up to block, but Logan's full force of his fist quickly dislocates Bruce's left arm as Bruce is literally shoved from the sheer force to the ground. Bruce doesn't even make sound of pain or discomfort, as he quickly stops his descent with his left arm, and quickly uses it as a leverage to twist his body around, and do spin kick straight at Logan's head. Because of his left eye being blinded at the moment, he doesn't notice it as the kick smashes to the back of his head slamming it to the ground below. Logan grunts in pain, as Bruce quickly gets up and runs straight for Charles.

Charles is awestruck with the brutality what is just shown, and is frozen as he sees bruce leap towards him. Even with a dislocated arm, Bruce can't seem to think of anything, but Jennifer's lifeless body, at what Charles did. " _All those years I visited her, how many research hospitals I funded to bring her back. She was one of the few people of my past dammit…they are all disappearing…and…and this bastard killed her…JUST LIKE THAT_."

"YOU BASTARD", shouts Bruce as he is about plunge his fist into Charles, but is suddenly lifted from behind and smashed back onto the ground. Losing his breath, he tries to swing his leg at the attacker at his back, but it quickly gets pinned with inhuman strength.

He tries to resist, but suddenly feels his neck pinned by something on each side. As Bruce focuses his eyes, at his attacker he finds Logan, angrily growling at him with his two claws pinning him. His eye healing at the very moment.

Bruce tries to get out of Logan's grip, but simply can't compare to his strength, especially with only one working arm. Logan shouts at Bruce in anger, "You dumb kid…you used a epinipherine pen to fight me, you know how fucking dangerous that is. You coulda died."

Bruce shouts in rage, "I DON'T CARE."

But is quickly silenced by a loud and sharp voice, "ENOUGH, Logan let him go."

Logan turns to Charles and replies, "But Chuck…He's…"

"Please my friend…let him go. Trust me."

Logan grunts in frustration, as he says to Bruce, "You make a move towards Chuck, and you're gonna be sleepin for a while, you get me kid." As he unsheaths his claws and backs up.

Bruce tries to get up quickly, however stumbles, as the pain finally hits him from his shoulder. However still very angry, he makes himself get up.

Charles looks at Bruce with sadness, and says, "You have proved me quite right, Bruce".

Bruce replies with a venomous voice, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Charles gives him a honest smile, confusing Bruce, "Well showing so much care, for someone who used you. I guess you are not as heartless as you claimed to be."

Bruce pauses for a second, deep in thought as he notices Charles's demeanor. Bruce's eyes widen in realization.

"You…you lied."

Charles nods, while still smiling, "I would never take a life Bruce, you should at least know that about me."

**…/Gotham General Hospital – 3 hours earlier/…**

Looking down in sadness, she smiles a bit as she replies, "Bruce would never want to see me, his kind heart saved me from dying that night sure. But to him I am just a bad memory, he doesn't care about me…he shouldn't."

Charles tries to say interject, but Jennifer raises her hand, and shakes her head. "It's what I want Charles…I am tired. I have been for a long time. I want my last actions to mean something. So please…just please." Charles looks at Jennifer's pleading eyes, and after a few moments looks down in defeat, as he replies, "Alright."

Logan quickly interjects, "Wouldn't be too sure about that lady."

Both of them turn towards Logan.

Jennifer responds in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I got a good nose. The kid's been visiting ya for a while."

Jennifer eyes widen in shock, "What?"

Charles surprised as well asks Logan, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Logan just smirks," Didn't felt like it was important till now, he's been visiting ya, every week from what I gather. The nurses don't know, prolyl cause he sneaks in, but his scent is in your room. I think it goes back years."

Jennifer looks down in thought and confusion, "But…but…why?"

"From what I can tell, there a chair near you bed where he sits, for an hour I think. There are also some small needle marks on your arms, not from the nurses...the kid took some of your blood. Think he's probably trying to bring you back."

Charles obviously annoyed by Logan's decision to keep this vital information from him, "Don't you think this information should have been shared with me Logan."

Logan chuckles a bit, "I didn't notice it when I got here. I'm smellin it now, my body is still out there, figured out the scents while we here."

Jennifer happy, and sad at the thought mumbles, "He's…he's been coming here…to save me…even…even…now after so many years…after what I did." As she turns to Charles, looking as if she is going to break into tears…

Charles smiles at her, "I guess you have hope Jennifer, there is someone who wants you alive. And I believe you should fight to stay alive for this person, as you have a lot to apologize him for."

Jennifer can't help but smile as she nods.

… **/Present – Colorado Mountains/…**

Bruce's stares at Charles at disbelief, "You…you tricked me?"

Charles smile turns to a small smirk, "Yes…I believe I did. It seems I have a bit of talent in acting don't I."

Bruce barely registers his words, as he sighs a bit in relief that Jennifer is still alive, but quickly comes to realization, "I never expected Xavier to do something like this. This means he is much more dangerous than I previously thought…but he didn't kill her. Jennifer is still…alive."

Bruce finally calms himself down, and with a calm tone responds, "Not bad Xavier…not bad. But that still doesn't mean that I am going to join you...I cant. Not after what I did."

Logan speaks up, "The kid's still alive."

Bruce's eyes widen as he turns to Logan, "What…he…he is?"

Charles continues, with now some seriousness to his voice, "Yes, he was in critical condition for a bit, but his mutation also helped him heal quickly. Hopefully his father won't go after you now."

Bruce inwardly feels a breath of relief that he had held for so long, as replies nonchalantly with a small smile, "I don't think he will, especially now that he thinks I am dead."

Now its Charles turn to be confused as he asks, "What…what do you mean?"

"Long story…some of which you may have heard on the news. I'm…I'm glad that he is still alive. Thank you for saving him…but either way, I can't come back. Jason Todd was labeled as a serial killer, which was shown all around the states this past week. Even if they finally revealed the true serial killer's name, Jason Todd is also presumed dead. I can't just go back Bayville, and expect no one to recognize me."

Charles shakes his head, "They won't. I have influenced a few details for everyone in the town."

Bruce looks at Charles with surprise, "You erased their memories, isn't that against your morals?"

Charles replies with seriousness, "You are right, I would never do that, that is against my values. However, I did influence details about the transfer student Jason Todd. Simply his name. Everyone in school, who heard the name Jason Todd, now remember a new name that is all. As for the official documents that required, a bit of manual work, but Logan with his contacts was able to help change them"

Bruce while impressed, is still not convinces as he asks, "All of this to just bring me back. What is your angle Xavier? Why are you trying so hard?"

Charles replies with resolution in his voice, "To keep a promise."

Bruce shakes his head in frustration, and says, "You have a good thing going for you Xavier. As much as I hate to admit it, you are just trying to help those kids to a better life. But I am not one of them. I am not some mutant who's being hunted…I am the hunter…" Bruce turns towards the mountains, and says with a hint of sadness, "It's better that I don't come. Trust me, I realize that I shouldn't have joined your school, but instead should have gone on my own journey alone."

Charles replies sincerely, "I disagree…I believe from what I have seen…and I have seen quite a bit Bruce. I truly believe in you, just like she does."

Bruce turns back to Charles, and says, "You can't change what I am…Charles. This is ingrained in me from my past. I can endanger your students. Isn't that enough of a reason to keep me away?"

Charles looks at Bruce for a second, and closes his eyes and says, "Yes, that was enough of a reason for me. But I learned something from Jennifer…"

Bruce worriedly thinks, " _Did she…tell him about my power? No, or they would have pointed it out already, he said I saved her with my driver…she must have kept it a secret_ ", as he keeps listening with a straight face.

Charles continues, "I learned that you are similar to my students, even though you punish yourself and don't believe that. Everyone one of my students are marked with some tragedy…and they try to move forward in some way possible. Just like you..."

Bruce is about to interject, as Charles continues, "…and just like you, they feel the loss of family."

Bruce stops, as his eyes widen for a second.

Charles sees this as his cue to continue, "I am not trying to manipulate you, or presuming to know about your tragedy or how you must have felt Bruce. I am not trying to change you either. I will never force anyone to go down a path, they don't wish to. However, I made an oath to never turn my back to someone either. I promised to help you, just like I promised her, and I will try my best to keep it. So, 2 and half months."

Bruce stays silent till he hears the last part. "What does that mean?"

Charles smiles as he says, "2 and Half months left from our original agreement of 3 months correct. Just stay till then."

Bruce pauses, in thought.

Charles continues, "This will also give you the chance to see Jennifer's progress."

"Progress?"

Charles keeps smiling, replying, "I had her removed from the hospital, and taken to a private center where dear friend works. Her name is Moira Mactaggert, someone I used to work with in the past, and she has state of the art medical facilities, and expertise in multiple fields. She is extremely capable, someone I truly believe can save her.

Bruce surprised at this news, however still keeps a straight face, and says, "I never heard of her, and I talked with the best of the best."

Logan replies, "She's out of the system, she helps out mutants these days. Treats them. So her place is kept hidden from eyes that would wanna come after her, you get what I'm sayin. Only people who know her can find her kid."

Bruce nods in realization, as Charles asks hopefully, "What do you say Bruce?"

Bruce crosses his arms, and closes his eyes for a moment, and finally responds, "Fine."

Charles and Logan both smile at his answer, as Charles says, "Great, well let's get back, and take you to the medbay. You are very hurt, and the cold isn't helping."

As they start to walk back to the ship, Charles asks, "if you don't mind me asking Bruce, when you were young, you chose to save Jennifer…even after what she did to you. Why did you it, you could have left her there?"

Bruce looks away, and replies quickly"I don't know."

Realizing he shouldn't press the subject, Charles responds politely, "I see."

As they walk inside the ship, Bruce says quietly, but still loud enough to hear, "She didn't deserve it."

Charles and Logan look back at him in surprise, Charles responding, "Deserve to die?"

Bruce sits down at one of the seats, while looking down, "Getting shot in an alleyway…she didn't deserve it…no one does."

Charles looks at Bruce with sad eyes, as Logan quietly walks to the pilot seat, and starts the ship. It roars to life and lifts of the ground and to fly.

They all remain quiet for a few minutes, as Bruce speaks up, "Thank you."

Charles responds, "For what?"

"For helping her…you didn't have to."

Charles smiles, "You know I would have."

Bruce nods, with a small smile, "I know…just thanks."

Charles looks at Logan, as they look at each other with a smirk, as the atmosphere turns light, Charles says, "Of course. By the way, here is your new identity, that everyone will now refer to you as. Jason Todd will simply be a name in the news, a bad memory of dark times." As Charles gives him an ID card.

Bruce takes it, and reads the name. "Dick…Grayson?"

Logan smirks as he replies, "Scott picked the name."

Bruce shakes his head in annoyance, "Great…I'll be sure to thank him."

Still smiling, Charles continues, "Oh and we will also have to discuss the new rules."

Bruce looks up at him with surprise and concern, "Rules? What Rules?"

Charles smirks at Bruce, "Did you really think I was just going to invite you to back without making sure that such incidents won't happen again for everyone's safety. We will have a lot to discuss when we get back Bruce."

Bruce keeps staring, as he whispers in a low voice, "Shit."

… **/Jennifer's Mind – Present Time/…**

Jennifer sits in the empty bench in central park, with a smile on her face. With the sun shining bright on the city. Until it darkens for a moment. Her smile turns serious, as the world starts to swirl back to the alleyway which she showed to Charles and Logan, the same events when the men were about to attack her replaying.

../..

Jennifer is lying next to the cold wall bleeding.

The one holding the gun speaks up, "well lookie what we have here, now what is a pretty girl like you doin out in a night like this?"

The man on the left, cackles insanely, "PRETTY GIRL…Why'd you shoot her Butch? We could have had so much fun."

Butch shrugs, "Didn't know who it was in the dark alright, thought it was some tourist or something."

The man on the right chuckles, and says, "hehe, its alright fellas…she still alive, we can still have some fun, the body stays warm for a quite a while you know."

Butch laughs at this comment, and says, "sounds like you know from experience…" he then looks at the crying Jennifer, clearly in pain and grins menacingly, "well alright then…lets…dig…in"

"No….please….

Don't worry baby, it wont hurt…that much…hehe, "As he stepped closer.

Suddenly a young child's voice is heard from across the alley way.

"Leave Her."

As Jennifer looks towards the direction of the voice, and sees Bruce walking towards them alone.

Butch turns towards Bruce and laughs, "HAHAHA Or what kid, what are you gonna do." As he points the gun at him.

Jennifer painfully stumbles out a few words, "Bruce…no…please…get…get out of here."

Bruce just stares at the them with cold eyes, and speaks calmly, "Leave now…while you still can."

Hearing the threat, Butch angrily walks up to Bruce, pointing the gun straight at his face. "What did you say…you wanna die that bad kid, do YA?" Butch shouts at him, but suddenly falls to the ground, hitting his face on the pavement, as he shouts in pain. The two men behind Butch laugh, as one of them says, "Hehahaha What happened Butch, too drunk to take of a kid.".

Butch grunts in pain, and starts to get up, "Shut the hell up, something pulled me, alright.", as suddenly he gets pulled 20 feet back through the two men, and lifted of the ground by his leg. He screams in fear.

"WHAT THE…" They shout, as the two men pull out their guns and start shooting, at this unseen thing lifting Butch up to 50 feet in the darkness. It doesn't seem to cause any effect, as Butch is quickly hurled to the wall to the right, slamming into it. He screams louder in pain, as sounds of few bones being broken is heard. After slamming into the wall, Butch falls on the ground hard, groaning in pain. The other two quickly run at him, screaming "Butch you alright Butch….What hell was that…Butch BUTCH."

Butch however is silent, as he is knocked out from the pain.

They hear Bruce speak again, "Last chance."

Both of them look at Bruce and shout, while Jennifer just stares with wide eyes, "…YOU…your fucking one of them…one of the mutants…. you son of a..." As the other two quickly start shooting at Bruce.

Even in so much pain, Jennifer can't take her eyes of Bruce, as shadow like smoke erupts around Bruce, blocking all of the bullets before they even reach him. As they run out of bullet, one of them shouts in fear, "You…you're a monster."

The smoke dissipates, as Bruce starts walking towards them, menacingly speaking in a cold voice "Your all the same aren't you…always taking what you please, others be damned. Even if they give you everything, you will just shoot them, and leave them for dead. That's what you do. You are scum…scum of Gotham…scum that shouldn't be allowed hurt anyone anymore."

As the shadow-like smoke erupts from Bruce back and expands outwards forming into multiple tendrils, flying right towards them. They try to run, but are quickly grabbed and start getting flailed around, One of them slamming to nearby trash can, then a window, while another straight through the wall. All the while screaming in pain and fear. The one that is smashed through the window has multiple lacerations, and broken glasses in face, as he begs in fear, "Please…please let us go, we promise we won't do anything, we will turn ourselves in. PLEASE DON'T KILL US."

The men suddenly stop getting flailed, as the one who spoke is brought closer, while hanging upside down to Bruce. Bruce looks at him with sudden glowing Blue Eyes, his voice with a dark echo, "Turn yourselves in to some corrupt police, and be out in the next few days, terrorizing and killing families just like before. No…you need to be dealt with permanently…. but first you need to feel more…more pain. SO MUCH MORE, SO YOU CAN FINALLY SCRATCH THE SURFACE OF WHAT I FEEL, THE PAIN EVERY CHILD FEELS WHEN YOU TAKE THEIR PARENTS FROM THEM." As the black smoke erupts out even further covering the entire alley darkness, as strange growls and gold eyes can be seen all around them. The men, including the unconscious Butch are slowly being taken further into the darkness where the eyes can be seen "You think you are a monster…you haven't even begun to imagine…what a true...Monster...is."

Both of them look around, and scream in fear, as one of them shouts, "NO NO PLEASE…WE DIDN'T KILL NO FAMILY…IT WAS JOE…JOE CHILL, THAT'S HIS THING, PLEAAASSSE."

Suddenly all of them become stop mid-air, as the one who shouted brought closer to Bruce.

Bruce asks coldly, looking at the man with angry eyes, "What did you just say?"

The man trembles in fear, as he fearfully says, "…that…that we don't knock families, that was Joe's thing, we…never did that…too…too many people… to work on"

Bruce continues, "Where is he?"

The man realizing Bruce's intention, quickly responds with enthusiasm, "Las..last time I heard he wen underground…hiding form the cops, he's a tricky one that one. Can talk out of anything. Ask around the docks."

Bruce stares at him for a moment, as his eyes darting left and right in almost frantic rage, until he sees Jennifer, scared and hurt. Looking at her fearful eyes, he drops all of them. The alley way slowly coming back to light, and the darkness receding to only near Bruce. They land with a thud, groaning in pain and very injured.

Bruce says, with the same echoing voice, "You will leave Gotham tonight, and turn yourself in another city, where you will all confess your crimes, plead guilty, and take whatever punishment you deserve."

They slowly get up just staring at the Bruce, as they nod and start picking up unconscious Butch.

Bruce's eyes glows blue as the mist erupts slowly starts erupting outwards again, "I will be watching, So do as you are told. Because if not…you've seen what I am, and what I can do. There won't be anywhere you can run or hide from me. I will always find you, wherever you might be. So, run…before the Monster gets hungry"

They start to tremble again in fear, as they stop moving, mumbling various apologies, and begging for forgiveness.

Bruce shouts with a quaking echo, "I SAID RUUUUN"

They all scream in fear and start quickly stumbling away, while carrying Butch. Bruce with heavy breathing turns towards Jennifer, as he finally starts to calm down. He looks at her, as the world suddenly freezes.

The older Jennifer now comes into the view, walks next to her past version, and lays down next to her, watching Bruce from the same location.

As she says to Bruce, "I guess you couldn't tell them about your true power…you wanted to keep it a secret. I understand why Bruce, I do. You feel like a monster…you told me that…but you don't see what I see Bruce". …As the alleyway lightens up a bit, showing the shape of the smoke behind him, covering him like giant dark wings, while he stares down at them with worry, and sadness. "You don't see that you are…an angel Bruce…A Dark Angel."

**.../...**


	19. Back

**…/…**

The quiet skies above Xavier's Institute gets interrupted, by a bright life dashing towards it. There isn't much noise, but the light finally expands further showing a black ship that slowly starts to land on the tennis court, as the courts splits open revealing an underground base. Before the hanger doors even open, a surprised voice can be heard inside.

"You can't be serious…?"

"I haven't been more serious in my life Bruce." Charles responds with a smile, as he heads towards the exit of the X-wing.

Bruce shakes his head is annoyance, as he gets up off his seat, and follows suit exclaiming, "A curfew…of 8. Almost all your students stay out past 10. But I have to be at the mansion that early."

Xavier nods back, as he presses on past the hangar doors, "Yes because none of my students go out at night, and beat other teenagers to near death."

Agitated by those sharp words, Bruce quickly looks away, and finally relents, "Fine…"

"Good, the next rule is you will have to interact with each of my students."

"Meaning?" Bruce crosses his arms, as he steps off the Jet with Logan following behind him.

"Meaning, I was perfectly alright with you keeping to yourself before when you stayed here. But I realize that now, that for you to hone your abilities further, its best to be around other students working on doing the same. Perhaps you can learn from each other and work together. "

Realizing more and more, that he probably should have reconsidered Xavier's offer simply replies, "…Fine, but we will see how that goes, I wouldn't hope too much in working together department, if they didn't hate me before, I know they certainly hate me now."

Charles looks back sympathetically, "I know they have certain opinions….

Bruce cuts in, "For good reason…"

Charles pauses for a second, but then continues, "…but if your try, I know they will be able to see beyond what they see of you now. Next thing, you are going to be part of the X-Men training sessions. Under the command of Scott."

Bruce quickly responds with confusion, "Why under his command? No offense, but I have much more training than him, I know I am at least twice as good as he is."

Logan's who was mostly quiet this entire time, finally speaks, "Ya your better kid, hell I'd bet you could probably take him in most fights. But you got no experience working together as a team. Scotts young, but he's a natural leader and he's got helluva lot more experience than you ."

Charles adds in, "Meaning he is someone you should listen to. We will continue our personal training in between, but you will be working with the x-men. And thus I advise to quickly get used to that scenario."

Bruce sits in annoyance, and simply nods. As they walk towards the elevator at the basement of the mansion. The elevator slides open, and they step in. While inside, the only sound they can hear is the soothing hum of the elevator upwards.

Logan notices Bruce's apprehension of Charles's rules, and so adds a few words of his own, "Look…kid, if yer good and listen to what Chuck says. I'll be taking ya with me to a few missions I gotta go do myself now and again. Usually I don't take the kids with me, but yer a special case. You got some skill, so I think you'll survive. There'll be plenty of action, so you'll be getting some of that training you want so bad, along the way. How's that sound?"

Bruce turns at Logan with intensity, pausing for but a moment as he nods, "Agreed."

Charles smiles at Bruce, and says, "I am very glad to hear it. I would also like to inform you about our students."

Logan nods with a serious expression, "They weren't expecting the news of a serial killer running around, with the face of the kid as the lead suspect."

"Yes, they certainly did not. Unfortunately, Bruce, your short stay with them didn't earn much trust or friendship. And thus, even when I relayed what truly happened, I wouldn't expect a warm welcome "

As the elevator opens, Bruce replies, "I never did anyways."

Xavier moves forward, saying, "It will take some time, but I know they will come to accept you as one of them."

Bruce follows, "You understand that I am not looking for acceptance, I will leave after our time is finished."

Charles start's leading him towards the stairs, "Yes I know, but till then you will have try your best to bond with them."

"Fine…"

Once they get to the stairs, Charles stops and says, "You're room is still there the way you left it. It's quite late, so I'm sure everyone is asleep. Get some rest as well Bruce. Tomorrow I'm sure will quite an new experience for you."

Bruce looks at both Charles and Logan, and just nods. As he starts walking up the stairs. After a few seconds, Charles speaks up, "I'm sorry I almost forgot. A new student has joined us. Well not necessarily new. You would know her."

Confused for a moment, as he thinks past the few weeks, _it couldn't be Fred, he said her_ , as his eyes widen," …Rogue, you recruited her? How…I thought she was under Mystique?"

"Things happened kid, while you were gone." Replies Logan with a smirk.

Charles nods, and continues "Yes, a trip gone quite wrong for my students. Fortunately, a few good things went right as it showed Rogue that we are truly here to help her."

Bruce pauses for a moment wondering what happened on this trip, for her to join the Xavier, and then he nods, "Does she know about me?"

"Yes, she was told like everyone else that you were coming back."

Bruce just nods, as he turns away saying," Goodnight then." He turns into the familiar hallway, and starts heading towards his room, thinking, " _Great…I know all she will remember is how I scared her to death, when we met at the cemetery. Or hell she will know how I manipulated her to find Jean. And now I'm supposed to work with her…with them. I haven't given them a single reason to trust me and now I'm supposed to make them accept me. This is simply idiotic, I should have simply refused and walked away. Dammit…this will be difficult."_

Still pondering in thought he reaches his room, and goes to open the knob lost in thought _, "I'll just simply keep my head down, and stay quiet till the remaining months pass by, and then I'll leave. And I know Xavier will let me. That's it two and half months, and I'm gone, Simple."_ Turning the knob, he doesn't hear footsteps near him till it's too late. As Bruce quickly turns left, pulling out his blade and quickly getting into a fighting stance, staring intently at the possible assailant, but instead sees a person gasp in fear, and stumble back.

The person now into view, Bruce's see the newest student of the institute 'Rogue' staring at him with fear.

Bruce quickly lets go of his stance, and puts his knife away, while just stares at her with surprise. " _Or now she will remember me as a psycho who pulls out a knife with the slightest hint of a noise…Great_."

As they keep staring at each other for what seems to be minutes, Rogue finally stumbles out a few words. "uh…uh A'hm sorry, Ah just heard footsteps coming here, and usually A'hm the only one with a room here."

Bruce shakes always his thoughts, as he replies with an equal stumble. "Right…. I…I'm sorry too. I have just been a bit on edge the past few days. And when I was here, no one would be in this hallway either. I am assuming you have one of the five rooms here."

Rogue fear quickly dissipates, but now filled with shyness as she remembers who she was talking to, and quickly nods. "Ya, my room's next to yours."

Bruce nods back in understanding and just keeps staring, quickly starting to feel uncomfortable. " _Now what…should I just walk inside…I'm supposed to make friends…but look at her, she's already freaked out by me. Damn…well screw it, I'll just try_." Bruce tries the best non-frowning face he can muster, and bring his hand forward. And says, "Well…I guess that makes us neighbors. Sorry I scared you back then…and before. And…lied to you about who I was at the school…that is…if you remember me."

Rogue starts to smile, as she grabs his hand and shakes it. "Ah could never forget you Jason…ah mean Bruce…and its' alright, Ah understand why you had to lie. Ya too famous, and there would be too many eyes on ya. As for them other times…don't worry about it…Ah didn't know what was goin on, and Ah know I wasn't helping the situation much with my constant anger towards all of em. Mystique was real good at trickin me."

Bruce lets go of Rogue's hand after a shake, "I'm glad. I didn't know her intentions, but I know they weren't good. For what its worth, I think you made the right decision to come here. These people surprisingly only want to help.

Rogue leans at wall, and smiles. "Ah know…what bout ya. You're here to get help too right… Ah mean Ah'm not trying to get in your business or anything."

Bruce just shakes his in dismissal, "It's alright...in all honesty I wasn't expecting you to talk to me like this. I was expecting a cold shoulder from everyone, especially you, after all I did. And everything you might have heard. "

Rogue gives a sympathetic smile, "Ah'm sorry, but ya probably gonna be expectin that col shoulder with almost everyone. They ain't happy with ya coming here, Ah can tell you that."

"But then why are you being…so forgiving…and um…nice?"

Rogue chuckles at Bruce's quizzical expression, "Cause ya aint a bad person. When I learned about them news about ya, in Colorado. Ah knew, you weren't tha killer even before tha Professor told us what really happened. And as for what happened before…it had to be some mistake. Ah know what's it like to be judged…for something that you have don't have a control over."

Bruce stares at her for a few moments in surprise, "Thank you…"

Rogue's smiles become a bit bigger, as she says, "It's no prob…"

"…I had control"

Rogue quickly stops, as she stares at Bruce with wide eyes, "…what."

Bruce looks at her with lowered eyes, "I had complete control when I attacked that kid…it wasn't a mistake."

Rogue stays quiet, as she keeps looking at Bruce. Bruce slowly raises his eyes, and continues with surprising sincerity in his tone. "I remember when you told me that I was a good person. I'm not, I am just someone who hasn't let go his past. I cannot trust anyone, and or be anyone's friend. I am not like you. You're the good one, who's been given a curse that wrongfully has brought pain into your life. But do not compare that to me…it's simply not the same. I'm not cursed with pain or demons, I create them for myself because I'm just a messed-up guy, and trying to compare that to you is simply disrespectful to your struggles."

Before Rogue can say anything, Bruce walks into his room, and says, "I appreciate you coming here, and talking to me. But I suggest staying away from me as much as possible, or you may be alienated from the new friends you have made. I'll be gone in a few months, and then I'll just be a distant memory."

Bruce starts to close the doors, as it is quickly halted by Rogue. Surprised Bruce just stays still, as Rogue quickly shouts, "Ya don't get to tell me who ah can talk to or who ah don't, ya hear. And Ah don't think you're a bad person, and everyone else who says so can go to hell. Including you, ya get me? Now Ah'mma go to sleep, good night." As she walks away with angry steps, as Bruce just stands there stunned. After a few seconds, Bruce closes the door. As he just keeps rethinking the conversation that just occurred, in his head.

" _What just happened?_ "

**../Next Morning/…**

Bruce wakes up in cold sweat, as he stumbles out of the bed in extreme pain. Quickly rushing to the bathroom, he sees one of his stitches bleeding. "Must have moved around too much." He opens his backpack and takes out the medical kit, size of a small suitcase, that has been handy for the past few weeks. Containing enough medications, and instruments to be invaluable for quick patching. As he gets to work on cleaning and stitching the wound. " _Damn that reminds me, I have to call Alfred. Haven't talked to him since I broke out of the police station…almost a week. He will be worried sick…and probably extremely mad_."

He takes a deep breath, opens his cellphone and calls Alfred.

Alfred responds very quickly, with a breath of relief, "Master Bruce…Oh thank goodness…"

"Hey Alfred."

With a stern tone, Alfred replies, "Do not "Hey Alfred" me sir? Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

"I know…"

"…I was about to drive up to Mr. Xavier's institute demanding to know where you were, and what the hell happened. Pardon my Language. "

"They wouldn't know where I would be, I left on my own accord."

"Does not mean I wouldn't do it sir, Where are you now?"

Bruce chuckles a bit, thinking about the prospect of a very angry Alfred, now that indeed would be a very dark day, "I'm back at the estate Alfred, don't worry."

"I'm sorry sir, but that simply won't be possible, I wish to know everything that happened this past week."

"I know Alfred, I'll tell you everything, but not right now. Turns out I have to go to school again."

"How would that be even possible, the name Jason Todd, is now known across the country."

"They gave me a new identity, and Xavier changed the name that every who saw me in this town associated me as. And now I'm Dick Grayson. "

"I see…"

Bruce pauses for a moment trying to think of the words to say, but instead just starts talking, "Look Alfred…I…I'm sorry. I have been a crappy kid this past week, and disrespectful to you. And I kept a lot of things from you…and I'm sorry about that too. I realized this past week, that no matter what I'm going through, your always there…and I kept so much from you. I'm sorry."

"It's alright Master Bruce…I understand why you did what you did. The pain you must be going through…and I kept urging one my views and opinions on you…. never once trying to understand what you were going through…I am the one who is sorry, for not supporting you as I should have. "

"That's not true Alfred…you are the only one, I can trust, that I can rely on. And I Promise…from now on, whatever happens, I will always confide in you."

"And I promise to always support you, and to always be there, even I don't agree with what you are doing. Thank you for trusting me Master Bruce.

"Thank you for always being there for me Alfred."

"Well I suppose I will let you go for now sir, please have a healthy breakfast before you go to school."

Bruce can't help but smile, as he replies, "…I will Alfred, goodbye."

"Goodbye Master Bruce."

Bruce ends the call and looks at the phone. It's 6:26 AM. He had to go downstairs for breakfast and see all the students he hadn't seen for almost a week, and then begin a new day in high school.

"Great."

../...


	20. Second First Day of School

**.../...**

**…/Xavier Mansion/…**

Step after step, Bruce comes down the stairs. Many thoughts going through his mind, but like always he never lets those thoughts show, instead keeping a calm and stoic face. Usually he would go straight for school, or go work out, but after last night he decides to try to show a good impression and be social to the students. So, he instead walks into the kitchen. Nearing the door, he hears voices of people chatting away. He pauses for a moment before deciding to walk in.

As he steps inside, he notices Kitty and Kurt sitting at the table chatting. But as soon as they notice him they stop and begin eating their breakfast Ignoring him completely.

Bruce turns to the fridge in annoyance, " _Obviously they were talking about me, probably about Jason Todd and the Ripper murder spree. So much for a good impression."_

He walks over to the fridge and takes out a milk carton and pours himself a glass. " _As long as I don't cause any conflict, I should be fine. Being civil with everyone should be more than enough for Xavier, I Just need to lay low_."

Bruce takes a seat near the corner of the large dining table about two seats away from them. However, as he sits both Kurt and Kitty get up taking their plates sit to the furthest corner away from him.

Bruce closes his eyes, simply sips on the milk, " _Just 2 months…that's it_." Kitty and Kurt don't say very much for a few minutes, and Bruce is able to have a sense of peace for a moment before he is rudely interrupted by a familiar voice.

"How you're liking your new id Dick?"

Bruce sighs at Scott's familiar voice, seeing him walking in. Bruce calmly responds, "It's great."

Fortunately, Scott doesn't push any further, but earns a few chuckles from Kitty and Kurt. He then walks over to the fridge to get some milk for his cereal. On the way, he says to both kitty and Kurt, "Morning guys."

They both reply, "Morning Scott."

After getting the cereal, he comes and sits to the opposite of Kurt and Kitty. Kitty leans forward a bit and whispers to Scott while carefully watching Bruce.

"Um, is it a good idea for him to be…you know, sitting with us. After what was on the news."

Scott looks at Kitty, then Kurt who seems to have a bit of worry in his face too. He takes notice of Bruce his on his phone, while sipping on his milk. After a moment of contemplation, Scott replies with a sympathetic tone, "Look Kitty…I'm not happy with this situation either. I don't trust Bruce, and I think I have made that clear on numerous occasions. After the news, and what he did to Pietro, I don't I'll ever trust him. But I trust the professor and Logan. So if they believe he can or should be with us. Well I'm putting my faith in their judgement."

Kitty sighs, as she leans back and replies, "I know, I know…I'm just a bit creeped out, I guess.

Scott smiles at Kitty, and says with a caring tone, "I promise kitty, he won't be able to even touch you."

Kitty smiles, as Kurt puts a hand on her shoulder, "Ya Kitty, don't vorry, I'll protect you."

"Thanks Kurt."

At this point Jean walks in and is quietly surprised seeing Bruce sitting at the dining table. Bruce doesn't show any signs of noticing her, just more focused on looking on his phone.

" _Should I say something_." Jean ponders for a moment.

"Good Morning Jean," breaks her out of her thought. She looks at Scott, Kurt and Kitty. She smiles and replies, "Good Morning." then walks over to the counter to get some breakfast. Scott gets up of his chair saying to Kurt and Kitty, "Give me a sec." Then walks over to Jean and says, "Hey, could I talk to you about something if that's cool."

Jean looks at Scott confused, and the nods with a smile. Both Jean and Scott walk out of the kitchen to the patio.

Leaving Kitty, Kurt and Bruce in awkward silence. After a short moment however, Kurt and Kitty resume their conversation. While Bruce just stares at his phone, which has not moved from the twenty-second page of the book "How to Win Friends and Influence People by Dale Carnegie".

_"Ok, it shouldn't be too hard. I just need to make conversation and build from there. Kitty should be the easiest to talk. Should I try now…but what she said before. She already scared of me. And I didn't leave a good impression on Kurt from what happened with Jean. Damn it. Maybe I should ask for something, that's a good way to start a conversation. Like, "Can you pass some cereal?" No, that's stupid."_

Bruce exhales in frustration, trying to calm himself down, _"This is going to be way harder than I thought."_

He glances at them inconspicuously for a second and noticing they have gone deep into their conversation about up-coming spring break.

" _Well at least they aren't staring at me anymore."_

Bruce looks back at his phone and decides to try another time as he finishes his milk. About to get up, he sees Rogue step in.

He stares at her for a few moments, as she looks around noticing everyone. Seeing Bruce, she gives him a small smile. She walks over to Kurt and Kitty, and says to them "Morning"

Kurt replies chirpily back, "Hey Rogue, you vant sit with us?"

"Sure,", as she sits down next to them.

Looking over at Bruce sitting alone, she says. "Bruce, ya wanna sit with us?"

Kurt quickly whispers, "Rogue, vat are you doing."

Confused she turns to Kurt, "What ya mean?"

Kitty responds, "Like don't ask him to sit with us"

Rogue looks at Kitty with annoyance, "Why not?"

Kitty sneaks a look at Bruce, "Did you not see the news, and what he did to Pietro."

"Ah did and it wasn't him, and for what happened to Pietro…"

"It vas brutal"

"He almost killed him." said Kitty with disgust.

They hear a strong shift of a chair, as Bruce stands up and goes over to the sink, puts his glass away and walks out of the kitchen.

Bruce doesn't look at any of them, " _Of course this was a mistake…I should have said no to Xavier._ "

Seeing Bruce leave, Rogue turns to both in anger, "yall should be ashamed of yerselves, he ain't a killer."

Kitty responds with worry, "How can you be so sure?"

Rogue look her incredulously, "What do ya mean?"

"After what he did to Pietro…Like what if he did kill those people in the news…and you know covered it up. Like how you can be sure, he didn't really do it"

Rogues looks at the door in sadness, "Cause Ah saw the guilt in his eyes, he might a come close but he didn't kill no one."

They all stay quiet for moment, as Rogue turns back to Kitty, "And ya wanna know how Ah know that…cause I did the same thing. Or did both ya forget." Rogue stands up and quickly walks out the door. Pushing past Evan who just walked in.

Even looks at her confused and turns to Kurt and Kitty, who are looking guilty. "Did I do something?"

"No…Ve did."

…/…..

Rogue keeps walking in the hallways looking for Bruce.

"Those jerks, he's all alone and they act like that. Some X-men. Ah'm sorry Bruce, Ah get why ya don't wanna be friends with them. They don't deserve it."

She decides to go to Bruce's room to look for him. However, she walks towards the stairs, she sees Bruce at the edge of the stairs with his back pack on, as his putting on his shoes.

She quickly walks up to him, and says, "Ahm sorry Bruce. Ah didn't mean for that to happen,"

Bruce doesn't look up, as he calmly responds, "It's not your fault. And they weren't wrong."

"Don't mean they're right either. They just scared Ah guess."

Bruce stops, and looks up at her, "And you're not?"

"Nevah…I know how it feels to be scared."

Bruce gets up, "I'm not scared."

"Ya are…of hurting someone"."

Surprised for a moment, Bruce stays silent while staring at Rogue. She looks back at him with a sad smile. Bruce starts quiet, then turns and walks towards the door.

" _I'm not scared of that anymore either."_

Worried that she might have said too much, she quickly jogs up to him and says "Sorry, Ah don't mean to pry into your business."

Bruce replies calmy, while reaching for the door, "You're not wrong…it's just different now."

"How so?"

"I have more clarity now, I guess." As he opens to the door.

"Where are ya going?"

"School."

Surprised, "Ya walk there, Ah thought ya take your bike?"

"I prefer walking at times." Bruce starts to walk out, as Rogue speaks up.

"Can Sh join ya?" Bruce turns to her for a moment. Till Rogue starts shifting a bit uncomfortably.

"Ah mean if it's cool with ya."

Bruce finally nods.

Rogue perks up at his response, smiling as she says, "Give me a minute, Ah'ma get my bag."

She quickly jogs up the stairs, leaving Bruce alone thinking back at the conversation and what he could have said.

" _I have more Clarity now…of who I need to kill. When I will truly become a killer_."

Bruce look back at the stairs, " _I shouldn't let them get involved_."

Rogue rushes back after collecting her things, and she finds Bruce missing. Not too surprised, she quickly rushes out the door and starts jogging towards the gate. She finally sees Bruce walking towards the school down the road.

She runs towards him, Bruce turns surprised and stops.

"What the hell Bruce, leaving me hangin like that."

Bruce looks at her confused, "Was the message not clear?"

"That you're a jerk." Says Rogue with an annoyed look

Bruce starts walking away, "Rogue…just stay away from me. Alright."

"No."

Bruce turns back at her annoyed, "I'm not interested in hanging out with you. Do you not get that?"

"Ah don't believe you, and Ah wanna hang out with you so Ah don't really care what you say."

Bruce turns away as he exhales from frustration, "Why are you being so stubborn?"

Rogue slowly grins at Bruce, and says calmly, "Cause Ah'm your friend. "

Stunned Bruce stays quiet trying to process what she said, while Rogue walks past him saying, "So are we gonna walk or ya gonna just stand there?"

She hears a few quick steps behind her, as Bruce reaches to her side and walks quietly alongside her. Almost as a whisper, she hears Bruce say, "Thanks."

Rogue keeps on smiling. "So how long is the walk to school?

"About 30 minutes."

Rogue shouts in surprise, "WHAT…but Ah'm wearing heels."

Bruce calmly replies, "Well you should know by now how far school is, especially since you have been going there for months."

"It's different on the bus."

"Of course, it is."

Rogue just sighs in frustration, and says, "Guess Ah'm gonna walk without shoes." As she starts taking out her heels.

"Do you want me to carry you?"

Rogue eyes widen as she looks at Bruce who has a calm but serious face. Rogue chuckles, "Ah must have not heard you right, ya didn't say ya gonna carry me right?"

Bruce looks at her confused, "I did."

Rogue gawks at him, "Ya don't just ask that outta nowhere."

Still confused, Bruce looks at her heels, "Do you want to walk bare feet?"

Rogue looks down at the ground, it looks cold. There isn't any snow, but the winter isn't fully over. "No." Rogue responds hesitantly.

"Then let me carry you.", Bruce puts his backpack on the ground and turns his back to her.

Looking at Bruce's muscular back, Rogue asks nervously, "Ya ok with that, it's a half-hour walk right."

"You don't weigh much, and I have run farther distances with weights twice as heavy as you." Bruce responds nonchalantly.

Annoyed, Rogue says, "Way to sweep me of my feet there, Bruce."

Bruce turns his head to her, "I didn't do that. Carrying you that way however would focus more on my biceps, so it wouldn't be a bad workout."

Rogue quickly shouts, "NEVERMIND, this is just fine." As she grabs on to Bruce, as he stands up lifting her along. After a moment to let Rogue get comfortable, Bruce picks up his backpack and starts walking.

While holding on Rogue starts to feel just how strong Bruce is. There is not even a hint of weariness in Bruce as he keeps on walking. She also starts feeling how hard Bruce's muscles are, and can't help but blush while wondering, "How did Ah get in this situation?"

**../Bayville High/…**

Bruce and Rogue soon make it to school grounds from the back side and around the same time the buses start coming in from the front entrance. Rogue looks around in a bit of nervousness for any students that might be walking around but thankfully there aren't any. She says to Bruce, "Ah appreciate ya carryin me Bruce, Ah can walk from here." Bruce stops and lets Rogue down.

She continues with a grin, "Ya don't have to worry about anyone seeing us. Ain't nobody coming to school from this side."

Bruce looks at her confused, "Why would I be worried?"

Rogue pauses for a moment, and smiles, "No reason, by the way, Ah hope ya're still alright with me as your partner"

Bruce stares at her blankly.

It takes a few moments of silence, before Rogue's eyes widen at realizing what she just said and stammers with a blush. "Ah…Ah mean as your partner in Chemistry..re..remember."

Bruce nods in realization as he goes inside the school. Rogue follows him in embarrassment, "Great…me and mah big mouth." They climb through the stairs and get to the hallways. Remembering where the chemistry class was, Bruce starts heading towards there. Rogue walks next to him, lost in her own thoughts. As they keep walking, Bruce starts to notice some students turning towards him with strange looks. Initially concerned he soon realizes that those aren't looks of suspicion, but of confusion. He starts focus on some idle chatting around him and hears, "Wait wasn't he the new student that came a month ago…for like a day?"

"Oh yea…That was so weird."

"Yea, what was his name again?"

"Um, Dick…something?"

Bruce keeps walking forward calmly, "So they remember Dick Grayson…but not Jason Todd."

Once they reach to their class, Bruce walks over to his old seat and sits down. Rogue sits next to him while noticing some glances by other students at Bruce. She turns to Bruce and sees him glancing \ around, almost scanning the room.

Rogue leans a bit over to him, and whispers, "Hey, they're all prolly lookin, cause ya ain't been here for a while. It ain't a big deal."

Bruce nods as the teacher walks in and asks everyone to sit down. They all do, and he begins to take roll Everyone says here until Dick Grayson was called. Bruce takes a quick glance to the class as he responds. Some of the students stare but then look away.

The teacher pauses for a moment, "Grayson…. Grayson? Oh yes, weren't you here about a month ago. But then you dropped out, was there some sort of trouble?"

Bruce responds calmly, "Yes, I had some family troubles."

"Oh…I am very sorry to hear that. I hope it's resolved."

"Yea, its fine now."

"I see, well I'm glad and its great to have you back. I will give you the previous assignments that we have worked on the last month. You can take your time and get it finished by the end of the semester for the full grade." Then the teacher continues his roll call.

Bruce leans forward and silently starts taking notes, "Xavier has been very thorough. They really can't make a single connection of Jason Todd name in this school. Even though the name was shown around the Midwest as a serial killer. Still no connection at all. "

Bruce finishes his writing, "Xavier capabilities far surpass what was previously calculated. I will need to reevaluate."

Rogue notices Bruce's intense concentration and asks with a grin, "The teacher ain't even started yet. What you writing about?"

Bruce turns to her and take a moment to think about what to say.

Seeing Bruce's hesitation, her grin fades, "Sorry, Ah didn't mean to pry."

Bruce quickly replies, "It's just something related to the other thing we are part off."

Rogue pauses and then nods with a small smile as she starts taking out her books.

Bruce stares back at his notebook, "Why did I say that? I could have just told her she was right, and minded her own business…"

Bruce stares at Rogue who beings to copy down the equations, that the teacher is writing on the board."

"I'm trying to be cordial with students…that's it. That has to be why."

Bruce turns back and starts to work on the equations as well.

The remainder of the class goes by smoothly, as Bruce clarifies and helps Rogue with some of the equations that she didn't understand. However, compared to their first team up in this class Rogue seems to comprehend far more.

As the bell the rings the teacher quickly says to the students, "Remember to memorize the chemical formulas for Periodic table by next week. It will be huge part of the test."

The students start to leave, while Rogue and Bruce pack their bags, "Thank ya for helping me. Its still a bit hard understanding them equations."

Bruce replies calmly, "Not a problem. I think you wont even need my help soon, you have gotten much better since the last time we studied together"

Rogues smiles at his comment, and then speaks with a hint of nervousness, "Ah didn't wanna hold you back. Um…by the way…Ah don't know if Ah'll be ready for the exam next week. Could…ya maybe help me study back at the mansion?"

Bruce looks at her expectant face, " _…Dammit_."

"Yea…sure."

Rogue beams him a huge smile and says, "Thanks, Ah'lll see you after school."

As she walks away grinning.

Bruce just stares, " _What am I doing?."_

**../….**

Bruce steps into his next class and notices Jean.

" _Great_."

Deciding to sit next to Jean and try to be civil, he calmly approaches her and sits down. Waiting for a comment or greeting, but there were none.

Confused he looks at her, and notices that she is lost in thought, looking at the window and hasn't even noticed him.

" _Is she talking to someone_? _Either way, it doesn't matter, the less we talk the better it is_."

Bruce focuses back to the class which proceeds normally, with the teacher Mr. Brown not putting Bruce on the spot like last one. He simply walks into the class, says good morning, and starts writing down equations assuming the students will be able to follow.

Bruce gets to work, ignoring Jean that's next to him. Jean begins writing down the equations, but her mind is on the conversation she had this morning with Scott.

**…./FlashBack begins/…..**

Jean and Scott walk out to the patio. Jean notices contemplative look on Scott's face, so she asks with concern, "What is wrong, Scott?"

Scott takes a deep breath and turns to Jean, "I think it is a bad idea for Bruce to be here."

Jean looks at him incredulously, "Scott, the professor said..."

Scott interjects with a frustrated tone, "I know what he said…but I think he is making the wrong decision"

Jean sighs in frustration, crosses her arms while looking at Scott with disappointment, "Look Scott, I know you don't like Bruce, but you can't stop him from staying here."

Scott replies with his hands raised, "It has nothing to do with that."

Jean remains unconvinced with the look she gives him.

Scott reiterates with genuine concern, "Really…I swear. Look its true I don't like him. But that doesn't mean I would want him out of here. I swear."

Never seeing Scott speak like this, she nods, "Then why Scott?

He turns to the mansion, "With what happened with Jason Todd and the Ripper murder spree."

"You heard the professor, Thar wasn't him, Bruce isn't a killer. "

Scott nods in agreement, "I know, but he became involved. That means witnesses, and evidence that could connect to him. Even if the Professor and Logan covered it up, there is no guarantee. There is always a chance that it could come back to us, and that's too dangerous."

Jean nods in understand, and replies, "I understand Scott, but we all carry danger because of who we are."

Scott sighs, "This is different, Jean. This doesn't have anything to do with being a mutant. Jason Todd was involved with murder and a manhunt through half the states. What if anyone in school or in Bayville somehow connect the dots…from reading something online or seeing the news and starts to remember… cause that's all it would take. No matter how good Logan's contacts might be, there is always the chance that someone searches deep enough and finds a connection. Either that a student from Xavier Institute is related to a mass-murderer, or even worse he is also Bruce Wayne."

Jean stays quiet contemplating.

Scott continues with a frustrated tone, "Bruce brings attention to all of us…on a level that we are not prepared for. If anything related to him gets out, we all will be targeted. And everything the professor worked for will be over."

Jean eyes widen as she tries to think of a response, but she can't.

Noticing the worry on her face, Scott calms down and puts his hands on her shoulders, "I'm sorry Jean, about unloading all of this on you. I'm not trying to get him kicked out or that we are in danger right now. The professor wants to help him, and as much as I don't like it, I respect his decision. All I am saying is that we need to be vigilant. If there are signs confirming my thoughts…if someone did figure out about Bruce. All I'm asking is if I count on you to have my back to have him removed."

**…/FlashBack Ends/…**

Jean comes back from her thoughts and looks around. Surprised to see Bruce right next to her, she watches him from the corner of her eyes.

Just as quickly, Bruce's responds without turning away from his notes, "What is it?"

Again, surprised that Bruce noticed her watching, she opens her mouth to reply but pauses, thinking back to what Scott said, " _Bruce brings attention to all of us…on a level that we are not prepared for. If anything related to him gets out, we all will be targeted_. " Feeling conflicted she replies, "It's nothing", and starts working on her notes.

Bruce notices her frustration but doesn't say anything. The class goes by without a word said between the two, and then the bell rings. Everyone starts packing up their books, as the teacher gives final words for the assignment.

Jean simply picks up her books and leaves without saying a word to Bruce.

Bruce still keeps quiet but stares at her for a moment thinking, " _Something is going on. She never acts like this…is she in trouble again? No…The way she looked at me. Almost as if she was struggling with something and couldn't say it to me. Something happened…something related to me. This isn't good…if my hunch is right, I might be making enemies here."_

Bruce walks out of the class deep in thought. Walking through the hallways, Bruce can't help but start to process all the details of what happened. Focusing on Jean's mannerisms, trying to focus on any clues that she might have unintentionally given. He breaks out of his though, as he hears Rogue and Kitty arguing in the adjacent hallway. Bruce takes a moment to look and sees Rogue and Kitty talking about some audition with Evan recording them.

Deciding that he needs time alone to focus, he walks to his next class without meeting with Rogue. The rest of Bruce's classes go on without an issue, since there weren't any Xavier students that he shared the remailing classes with. However, Bruce remains focused on his thoughts, " _It had to be the conversation she had with Scott this morning. I remember when she to the kitchen, she didn't have that look. She wanted to talk to me…that's it. Scott said something…something that has her on edge. Probably about what happened in Colorado. Is he going to do something against me? No, he wouldn't go against Xavier's wishes directly. No…but he is planning something. Something that involves Jean and might even involve the other students. Great…So much for making friends."_

As the final Bell rings, the students start rushing out of the school. Having conversations about the school play the next night. Bruce keeps his distance from most of the then, carefully avoids crossing paths with any Xavier students even Rogue. He gets out of school property before most other students do and starts to walk down the street, back to the mansion. " _I'm going to have to start making plans already, just in case."_

As he hears a familiar voice behind him. Bruce turns to see who it is and quickly jumps out the way, as Evan rides past him with one arm handstand on his skateboard while recording himself. He doesn't even notice Bruce, he keeps commenting on his skill.

As he rides by, Bruce just stares at him, "That idiot is going to get himself killed." Bruce shakes his head, continuing with his thoughts and keeps walking as he hears a truck wiz by him. He looks up for a moment and stops as a figure jumps on to the truck.

Bruce' eyes widen as he looks at the man. A tall gruff man with dirty long brown hair, and a brown jacket on him. Staring directly at Evans.

" _Shit he's tailing him_."

Bruce burst forth in a sprint behind them. Bruce shouts out Evan's name, but he's almost a quarter mile back and Evan's is too focused on what's in front of him. Bruce then sees the man jump almost 30 feet at Evan and grab his hand. He takes the camera and pushes Evan to the alley way to his side. Evan shouts in surprise and fear, as the man leaps down another street. .

" _No human can do that…He's a mutant."_

With that realization, Bruce sprints as hard as he can and in a few seconds reaches to the alleyway. He quickly scans the area, and sees Evans groaning as he starts getting up.

" _He's fine_."

Bruce quickly rushes to the other stairs to follow the mutant and sees Evan's camera on the floor. Bruce looks around, and notices the feral mutant climbing the adjacent building.

Bruce rushes after him and starts climbing the building. Even with his skills, Bruce is far slower than the mutant who gets to roof and disappears, " _Damn, he's fast_."

Bruce keeps on climbing as he hears an angry Evans shout, "BRUCE…WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU."

Bruce just grunts in annoyance as he keeps climbing, " _Great, he thinks I did that…"_

Once he reaches the roof, he sees the mutant gone.

" _Who was that? And why was he after Evan?_ "

Bruce turns back, looking down the street, and sees Evan starting to skateboard away while yelling, "SCOTT WAS RIGHT, JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME BRUCE."

Bruce shakes his head in frustration, " _This whole making friends' idea is a waste of time_." Bruce takes a step back, as he suddenly hears a growl behind him. His eyes widen.

**…./…..**


	21. Like Us

**./...**

Bruce on instinct grips on to the pocket knife attached to his belt. It's not fast enough however, as a powerful swing thrusts to his side sending him flying off the roof.

The sudden force shocks Bruce's mind as he falls down to the alleyway below. Before he can even think of landing, he crashes luckily on an open dumpster that was filled recently with large bags of trash. It cushions his fall to a manageable degree, as Bruce finally recovers from the shock to grasp what occurred.

Which unfortunately sends waves of blinding pain to his side, causing him to cough to alleviate some pressure. "Oh...GOD….feels like I got hit by a truck."

Bruce slowly starts climbing out of the dumpster, suddenly stopping when a blurred form drops in front of him. Crashing to the hard concrete below, cracking edges of it. The blurred figure reveals himself to be the feral mutant that he had been chasing after. The mutant stands with a deep feral grin stretched across his face as he stares at Bruce.

"He jumped forty-feet down, landed on solid-concrete...and just stands up like it was nothing." Processing the event, Bruce painfully stumbles on to his feet.

Hyper-Alert of any possible move from the mutant, Bruce starts running an assessment of his own condition, "My right side hurts a lot, and it hurts to breathe. But I can move...barely which means nothing is punchered or broken. That's good, most likely a lot of bruises. Good..I still have options."

Bruce then shifts his assessment to the imposing figure,"6ft5…6ft6, heavy build. Maybe 250..300 pounds. Athletic...but there is something else. Claws..."

Almost as an affirmation, the mutant shifts his knuckles with his claws growing another half inch, as he speaks with an amused rough tone, "You ain't a random school kid. Climbing four stories that quick..." Slowly a menacing grin emerges on his face. "...but it wasn't a mutation. Nah...thats training."

Bruce's eyes widen as he sees a brief glint of white fang out from the mutant's lips, "Fangs...Claws...it can't be?"

Sniffing through the air, continues his pondering thoughts out loud, while staring intently at Bruce, "Fifteen...no...sixteen years old. You're tall for your age kid and you look tough. Yea...you been training, for years I think...skills and a body like that don't come easy."

Focusing back on the mutant, Bruce decides to employ a different strategy, "I need to get as much as I can out of him."

"Who are you...why would you be after that kid?"

Almost as if a complete realization occurred to him, as the mutant grin grows even wider. "You're a mutant. You knew that kid I was tailing. So another pup under Logan huh?"

"Dammit..he already figured it out"

The mutant continues," See kid, I can't have anyone but Logan knowing that I'm here yet. So...I'm gonna have to make you quiet."

Realizing an attack to be approaching, Bruce leaps back to create some distance, but it's futile as the mutant leaps forward like a blur and grabs hold of Bruce's neck. Lifting him entirely with just one arm. Bruce quickly moves his right hand into his back pocket, while trying to use his left to remove the grip.

"Nothin personal kid.."

With those final words, the mutant tightens his grip, causing Bruce to gasp for air as he tries to pry the man's fingers, but proves to be futile against his inhuman strength. The mutants unsheathes his claws for the final strike, as a blue light emanates from Bruce's right hand as it moves into sight.

**../Flash-Back/…**

**.../Xavier Mansion - 1 month ago/..**

"Can you see it Alfred?"

As Bruce adjust his phone's camera towards the desk where numerous little gadgets and pieces of circuitry lie.

Alfred's voice comes through the phone, "I do sir...but what am I looking at exactly?"

Bruce stations the phone on a stand overlooking the desk, as he pulls up a black glove attached to a wrist strap. It has a few wires sticking out, multiple electrical components attached to it. With the knuckle side of the glove showing a metal edge.

"I think I finally got it to work."

"Looks to me like some sort of glove attachment?"

"Yea, it's a stun glove."

"Alfred looks surprised, as he speaks through the phone, "Pardon me sir, but is making dangerous weapons part of the Institute's curriculum?"

Bruce turns to the camera with an annoyed look, "Very funny Alfred. I didn't call you this late to joke around."

Alfred simply chuckles, "I apologize sir, I have missed your presence in the mansion, and in particular I have missed my witty remarks towards your grand inventions. But in all seriousness, Master Bruce arming yourself at the institute seems like a very dangerous idea. Especially if Mr. Logan or Mr. Xavier get wind of it, not to mention the already difficult relations you have with some of the students."

Taking heed to those words, Bruce nods with a serious look as he starts connecting one of wires on the glove with the gauntlet. "I know...but honestly I doubt if Logan doesn't already know about what I'm working on. And if the word does get out and they do have a problem, then Xavier can do what he wishes. Either way, it's far too risky to not arm myself with what's been going around here. It seems like Xavier isn't the only one with mutants running around."

"Yes you told me about this brotherhood that has been forming in school with young mutants, following a much different path then Mr. Xavier's students."

Putting on the glove on his right hand, he locks the gauntlet in place and says, "Not to mention, this Mystique who can shapeshift and definitely had a high level of combat training. Also if worst comes to worse, and any of these students could lose control...and all I have my hands and feet, and a power that I can't even control." Gripping his glove tightly, Bruce tries to release some tension that unwittingly builds in him. Taking a few breaths, he finally calms himself and continues to scan the glove not noticing the look of worry sewn across Alfred's face.

After a moment, Alfred collects himself and says, "I understand, and so these gadgets…if you don't mind me saying sir. Are your way to even playing field I assume?"

Moving his arm around, all the while testing the dexterity of his fingers in this complex glove, Bruce nods, "Yea, the grappling hook wasn't bad Against that monster of a mutant 'Fred' yesterday, I can see its applications. But it's not really a weapon. At the end, I really couldn't do anything but watch, as Rogue handled it."

"Yes, you said Miss rogue was able to dispatch the mutant correct. "

"Yea…nearly taking me with him."

Alfred nods in understanding, and focuses on the glove, "I suppose this glove is the more suitable weapon another such scenario."

A blue spark erupts from the back of the glove causing the circuits to smoke. Bruce quickly picks up a small screwdriver and starts to adjust some of the components while continuing on the conversation, "Yea, using a resonant circuit, and a diode-capacitor voltage multiplier I was able to make close-range weapon that creates a high voltage discharge in short bursts."

Alfred becomes concerned by both the statement, and the faulty wiring being broadcasted to him, "That sounds dangerous sir, could even be lethal."

After tweaking the last piece, Bruce checks the glove again while calmly nodding, "It can be, but I have already worked out the charge level that is non-lethal. But I can increase or decrease the voltage output for a stronger charge against certain threats. That mutant Fred for example, I'm sure he could probably take the highest voltage on this glove without much problem...well maybe he'll get a bruise."

"I see...but pardon my question, why a glove and not just a stun gun?

Bruce brushes off the statement while, strapping the glove, "Stun-guns are too clunky in my opinion, and usually have one shot to incapacitate. If the electrode missiles or fails the taser becomes useless. Which could easily be possible based on who I am fighting against. Some mutants here already have high reflexes. A slow projectile like the dart would be too easy to dodge. Not to mention, the reloading time. But with this, I can be far more versatile."

"Is it powered by normal batteries, or cartridges?"

"Modified batteries, but depending on the charge they can short out. So I made some spares in case. Materials haven't been too much of a problem, Xavier has some high tech with him. Probably brought in by Logan's connections. You should have seen the danger room he keeps in his basement. So much for peaceful harmony of humans and mutants, it looks like he's training them for war...hehe." A small chuckle escaped Bruce, as he looks out the window at the institute grounds.

Alfred however doesn't share his humor, as he looks on at Bruce with understanding eyes, " I'm sure he has his reasons. We all keep secrets Master Bruce…you know that better than anyone."

The smirk on Bruce's lips vanish as he puts the blinds on the window. The room gets dark, with the only light in the room barely coming from the phone. Suddenly the room gets illuminated by sparks of electrical arcs that flow around Bruce's glove. Bruce stares at the gloves, and nods in agreeance.

"Yea…I do."

… **/Flashback Ends/…**

"What the hell?"exclaims the mutant, as Bruce slams his sparking fist into him. The sparks erupt all around them, as both shout in pain with the mutant flying back from the impact and crashing into the wall behind him. A huge crack is heard, as a human sized crater get created multiple bricks falling apart. The mutant slides down from the vertical crater to the ground, unmoving, with smoke emanating from his body.

The situation is better for Bruce as he is clenching his teeth in pain, with smoke rising from his body as well. With his right hand still giving of small electrical currents. "Da...Damn it...GOD...its like my whole body's on fire. I should have thought bout that first, of course the current passed through me too. He was holding me...lack of oxygen must have made me stupid. Good thing, I had made some resistant fabric to soak some of that u" Bruce starts breathing out more calmly, as the pain slowly starts to subside. Feeling back his motor control, Bruce slowly starts to get up, as he looks on to the mutant still unmoving.

"Yea...he definitely took the worst of it. " Bruce looks at his glove, with a small knob, showing the voltage range. His lips pursed worryingly, "1,000 volts damn with a 1 amp current… I didn't have time to set it up… that would kill someone instantly...Is he?" Bruce turns back to the mutant with worry, as if his thoughts answered, the mutant slowly starts to rise.

"Guess not."

Finally able to see the mutant's face more clearly, there are some severe burns on his skin. Before Bruce can even become worries, those burns quickly start closing up and within seconds its like they were never there to begin with. Bruce's steps back in surprise, "He heals like...Logan...Shit!"

Pullet out of his worrying thought, the mutant growls with rage within his eyes, "You know what kid...I was waiting for my first hunt to be for Logan."

Bruce thought it couldn't be possible for the mutant to look more feral, but he was being proved wrong on every step. The mutants coat fell off, with his claws extending even further, at least a full inch of his fingertips. His fangs protruding out past his lips, and his eyes glowing yellow almost like a lion.

The mutant speaks with a dark and deep growling tone, "But I'm gonna make an exception."

As he leaps on all fours towards Bruce. Unlike before however, Bruce has seen his speed, so reacts much faster as he rolls quickly out of the way. The mutant crashes into the dumpster behind him. It quickly warps and gets crushed by the sheer power behind the feral mutant.

Bruce doesn't wait to see it however, as he dashes though the alley rushing out into the streets with a thought in his mind.

"I can't beat him."

"You think you can get way from kid?" The mutant roars from the alley.

"Ok think...he's fast like logan, maybe even stronger. He could smell me like him, and he heals. Great. The only thing he doesn't have are the metal claws erupting his knuckles...please don't have metal claws erupting from your knuckles."

Sprinting as his life was depending on it, Bruce quickly started scanning the street. It was late afternoon, some cars driving back and forth on the road but no traffic just yet. There were also come people walking on the street, a couple, some students without a care or focus on what was happening around them. Just a simple afternoon for them, and for a moment a powerful streak of worry came across Bruce's mind. "Will he attack them...No I don't think so. He's after me, I need to lead him out of these populated streets, somewhere where I can get an advantage. Cmon think...think….THINK." Bruce does a quick turn behind him, as he grits his teeth in frustration. The mutant is crawling across the side of the building with incredible speed and agility. "Get away from that...How do I even…?"

Bruce turn back in frustration and panic. He can't stay ahead of a beast like that, he's only human after all. "Only human…" Losing himself in that statement, Bruce starts to slow down. "...is that all I am?" Until his sprint turns to walk,then he finally stops. Bruce simply stares forward, his mind quieting down from the hundred thoughts initially rushing through.

The mutant notices the abrupt stop, and takes his advantage. Leaping from the vertical wall 30 feet up straight at Bruce with powerful ferocity. Within a millisecond of his claws reaching him, Bruce sways to his right letting the momentum guide his leg to a spinning roundhouse kick straight into the mutants face. The hit was strong enough for him to hear the crack of bone. The mutant crashes to middle of the road, as the car 20 feet away snaps on the breaks as hard as he can. It seems to be too late as the car slams into the mutant causing his body to flail over the car with immense speed. The car finally skids to a halt, as the driver steps out in fear and worry.

That driver talks about that moment in a bar to his friend a few days later...as he stumbled towards the broken man laying on the concrete. How he thought he just killed someone, and how that fear did not dissipate but instead compounded to the point of terror. The man he crashed into...the man whose body looked broken beyond belief, snapped back into place and simply stood up within seconds. "But the most terrifying part was...that man...animal...thing….he...he looked at me with rage, but turned away. Looking at someone in the sidewalk. A kid from what I could tell...tall but definitely a kid. And the kid just stared at the man until he turned and ran. That monster rushed after him, until I lost them at the turn of the street."

His friend would furrowed his brow at the story, "Why was that the most terrifying part?"

The driver would look back at his friend, with a glass of whiskey in his hand, "Cause the kid was smiling...like he wasn't scared...like he wanted to take the monster on…"

.../….

Bruce started running with renewed intensity. "I won't die here, I'll become more that I am. Now observe...there is always a way." Bruce quickly darts around, seeing his surroundings and notices a large building a few blocks away. Almost like a massive warehouse. Seeing the possibility of an advantage, he rushes towards that direction. He quickly darts into the oncoming traffic of the main road. Dashing and dodging cars with both speed and precision. Until reaching the alleyways that going straight toward the warehouse. Taking another look back, he sees the mutant still on hot on his tail and gaining.

Taking a deep breath breath, Bruce pushes himself even more as he leaps past the fence blocking his path. Then rushes up the adjacent wall landing right to the side of the warehouse. Quickly scanning the area, he sees that it's a massive distribution facility with three buildings. One looks like office building, 2 stories with an entrance doorway about two hundred feet away, and the other the warehouse itself with a huge entrance that seems to be the shipping area, with trucks being loaded up in and out. Finally on the corner of the facility there is the third building, it looks like the storage area.

A quick glance at the entrance of the building shows it to be locked, and also isolated. Almost nooone, within a hundred feet of the building. Bruce then turns to the trucks being loaded up, and sees there seems to be massive barrels being loaded up into it, clearly holding some liquid. Realizing an opportunity Bruce rushes to the storage building, quickly climbing up the side of the building to the roof. Bruce finds an entrance from the roof of the building and steps quickly downstairs. Inside as suspected, there are racks of barrels situated in clean rows for delivery.

Bruce sneaks closer to one of the barrels, shining his phone light to the markings and tags on it. "Ethanol...this could work." Bruce quickly pulls out his knife, plunging it to the side of the barrell then ripping it out. The clear liquid quickly starts gushing out, leaking all over the floor. He continues to do the same to five other barrels other barrels across the rows, dousing himself with the last one.

"Alright, he won't be able to follow my scent now. As long as I'm here, that's an advantage." Bruce sees most of the floor slowly getting covered with the liquid, he turns to his glove deep in thought, "Using any charge here would be too risky, any spark could blow this whole place up…Damn, this is the only thing I have that can even do any damage to him."

Frustrated Bruce looks around and sees hundreds of crates lying near the entrance of the building. He rushes over and looks around the crates. After a bit of searching, on one of the crates Bruce finally sees it. A metal Crowbar laying there just incase for any defective crates. Picking it up and feel its weight, Bruce looks back the glove. "This could work..."

Before he can begin, he hears a heavy thud on top of the building. Bruce quickly ducks down, and just stares up as footsteps begin to be heard. The footsteps go to near the entrance of the doorway at the rooftop. But instead of a door opening a powerful crashing noise is head. As the mutant rips through the roof, and drops down creating a massive splash. The mutant growls in rage, as he yells out, "You can't ever hide from me kid."

Bruce stays quiet hiding behind the crate, about two hundred feet from him. He takes out his knife, and slowly cuts along piece of his jacket out. Carefully watching the mutant for any moves.

The mutant hasn't moved however, as he sniffs the air around. He does this for a few moments, until he grunts in an annoyed expression. He then turns to the liquid on the floor that he landed on. He dips his fingers in the liquid, and takes a deep whiff of it. "Smart kid...SMART. I can't smell ya...you blend right in with...sniff...grain alcohol."

Bruce remains quiet, as he takes out the output wire out of the stinger of his glover. Cutting the wire skin, he wrapped it on the base of the crowbar. He then wraps the first part of his jacket around his glove hand, and then grips on the crowbar while finishing the wrapping around them both. "Alright, now I can send a current through the crowbar like a baton, while the wraps keep me insulated. And best of all, there won't be any spark coming through. "How much voltage can take him out, especially with his healing. I go to the max and that's ten thousand volts and a five amp current. That would kill anyone normal almost instantly...would it do the same to him...or would it even be enough?"

He is ripped out of his thoughts as he hears a deep chuckle from the darkness of the room. "Hehehe...you know something kid, you just reminded me of something from back in the day. I haven't thought about it in...Damn so long. Hmph...it doesn't really matter in hiding it now anyways, since you know me so well. And yer not getting out of this alive, I'll share it with ya. Least I could do."

Bruce listens in complete silence, not making any movement. Inside his mind, however its a much different story. "What the hell is he playing at, some kind of scare tactic...or does he already know where I am and just playing with his prey...No...I have no evidence currently to assume. I'll just have to wait for opportunity."

Slow and deliberate footsteps go across the first row, with screeching of metal being ripped into by the mutant. He calmly walks as he looks around, his eyes reflecting catlike in the dark. Grinning at the situation, he begins, "See healin' such a good trick both Logan and I have had since long we could remember. Or at least as much as he can with his wrecked brain. Healin keeps us fightin, there were days where me and long would just rip into each other, never stoppin..never quittin, hehe...only Claws and Blood. Those were the days before he started running with that bald weakling, posionin his mind with stupid talk of peace with human and mutant. Such a fuckin waste."

He gets to the end of the row and stops, looking at his right hand with the claws sticking out, "Logan and I just ain't mutants...we are predators, you ever seen a Lion be at peace with his prey. That shit is unnatural...But he's a stubborn one so ill have to beat that lesson into him. Back to what I was sayin, see healin has been real good to us, even made us age slower. Both of us are over a hundred years old, and we've seen some shit. And this moment right here, you and me in the darkness, your scent blended in...it reminds me of one of those old moments. See back in the day, Logan and I were in a little shithole of war in Vietnam, and our squad was sent to go after a...mutant. Kinda like us."

Bruce remains quiet, "Logan and him are brothers...what? IS he lying...is he trying mind games...it wouldn't be the most outlandish of claims tho. Logan is older than everyone at the institute, his past he keeps to himself but his skill and understanding shows nonetheless. And this mutant is so much like him, healing, claws, predatory instincts. The only difference is that this mutant seems to be more of feline predator. Would that be any reason to disqualify him...what am i even talking about here. Who cares...he wants to kill me. That's what I need to focus on not his past."

Continuing his story, "Yea that mutant was a tricky one, had a good eye for things. He knew who we were before even learned that he existed. Some sort of tactical mind that thought of hundreds of strategies in a second. Would have been impressive on our squad, but it is how it is. Anyways, he figured out about Logan's and mine healing, and our senses. He set up a trap in big ass restaurant. See we were trackin his scent, but turns out he had made a trail on purpose to make the restaurant a big death machine. I mean mounted browning m2's, fifty guys with carbines, hell someone even had a flamethrower. He was ready to rip us into pieces, and cause he was so smart he had heavy chemicals burned in the kitchen so we couldn't get much scent of the amount of gunpowder and guys he was packin."

Bruce notices the footsteps stopped for some reason. Worried if he was spotted, Bruce stays still for a moment until he slowly peers from the side of the barrels. The mutant is just standing right in the middle of the room, around the racks of barrels with a smirk on his face as he is looking up almost reminiscing. The mutant's chuckles, as he says almost to himself now as if absorbed into his own story, "Logan was always wanted to wait it out, sayin it coulda been a trap. Hahahaha...like I don't fuckin know that. Why would it matter, we can't die. Nothing could touch us, so I told him to man up and rushed right in through the first door. It was a bad idea...your body getting ripped with 1,000s of bullets, don't matter how could you heal that shit hurts. Logan and I were handlin it course, we tough sons of bitches. But the bullets never stopped, and for a good three minutes, I lost all feeling of my hands and feet, probably completely ripped apart. This guy has set up a kill box, with no way for us out. He knew I would walks right in like I owned the place, and he took advantage of that. Each of his guys were in smaller squads, and had drills to switch shooting when one squad gotta reload. He didn't wanna give a chance to heal, he wanted us mushed to little bits cause he thought we couldn't heal from that." The mutants stops smirking as he stares at the barrels, "Not gonna lie...in that moment...it felt like that. First time in my life, since I was a cub...I felt like I could die."

There is a sudden silence in the building, worriedly Bruce quietly leans his head to get a better view. At first, it's simply darkness until a giant barrel flies near him, crashing into the crates with ethanol gushing out from it. It doesn't stop there as more barrels starts getting thrown across the building, until there are gallons of ethanol spreading out.

Bruce doesn't move an inch, as his mind fires on all cylinders, "...What the hell is he doin?"

Bruce hears another barrel crash somewhere in the north side of the building. "He can't smell me, so he is just mindlessly attacking to root me out?"

Staying still, Bruce readies himself for combat, "Wasn't expecting that...but if that's the case I can wait for my moment to strike. Max voltage shot should be enough to at least put him down for a bit. Then i can escape." Bruce looks at pocket, remembering the cell phone. Maybe give call...but to who. I don't have Logan's number, and the others probably wont even pick up. It doesn't matter, I'll figure it out. Just have to take him down, he's fast but if i can catch him off guard. I can do this.

Bruce stands still, waiting quietly as the sound of heavy footfalls comes closer. Before long, the enemy is right on top of him, no less than 10 feet away. The footsteps stop and voice echoes through the room, sending a chill down Bruce's spine.

"Until Logan...finally released his beast. Now that was a sight, in a hail of bullets he ran in front of me...gave me a chance for a breather. Logan almost got the first guy too, but that's when the flamethrower went at him and he slowed down. But that was enough time for me to think of something. Those flamethrower canisters got some really nasty stuff, thick liquids that stick to ya when it burns, even water got problems dousin it. You see where my head's goin dontcha kid. See one thing they never expect is how far I'm willin to go to win...Dyin is just a word for a guy like me... The name's Sabertooth and it's been fun kid."

Bruce hears a flick of a lighter, as his eyes widen in realization. He rushes past the barrel towards the window, noticing the lighter falling a foot off the ground with Sabertooth just standing still with a smirk on his face.

"Gotcha." With inhuman speed, Sabertooth swipes down at the lighter grabbing it right before it touches the flammable ground, as he quickly turns towards Bruce finally out of the shadows.

" _Shit...It was a trap"._ Bruce quickly dashes towards the crates, trying to get to the back window, with Sabertooth's hot on his heels.

I won't make it, I need to end this in one move or I am dead. Hearing the heavy footsteps getting closer and closer, Bruce takes a deep breath and clenches his fist as the static electricity jolts out of his glove into the crowbar. The footsteps give way to a loud growl as Bruce turns and swings at his pursuer's direction. The crowbar hits the mutants side with great force, however the mutant came far too close allowing his claws to slash Bruce's right arm, ripping through the wraps and hitting the glove.

The lightning discharges out from the glove as soon as it makes contact. A painful howl rings out as Sabertooth flies backwards crashing through multiple barrels until being halted by the wall at the other end of the building. Bruce stares at the debris in case Sabertooth rises up again. Until he is broken from his trance by the crackling glove. The sparks discharging from the broken capacitor, and some landing on the ground.

Oh no. He isn't even able to finish his thought as flames quickly erupt from the wet floor. Starting to reach out to the trail of debris, Bruce rushes towards the window but halts right before climbing through.

" _Can he survive this? Can heal through it?_ " Bruce turns back at the debris, and the flames. This whole warehouse can blow at anytime. Can he survive that? Why am I even thinking about this, he was going to kill me.

Bruce shakes himself out of his thoughts, and starts climbing through the window. His steady gaze facing forward, Bruce feel his teeth starting to grind and his fists started to clench. The feeling bubbles up like a volcano, as he yells out in frustration. He quickly rushes back to the debris dashing past the growing flames. Digging through the crushed barrels, the unconscious body of Sabertooth comes unearthed. A huge burned scar embedded on his ribs partially healing.

Pulling apart the remaining debris, Bruce grabs onto the unconscious body and lifts him up over his shoulder. Bruce looks around for a decent exit, but finds both the window and the entrance door covered in flames.

 _"Shit. Why did I turn around? Dammit, okay think. Think_." Bruce takes a deep breath, and looks at the wall right behind him. Partially burned, but still stable. Bruce turns Sabertooth to his right shoulder, facing forward and rushes right at the wall in a full sprint. Bracing himself, Bruce and sabertooth crash into the wall, breaking past the wooden support beams and fall to the ground outside.

Multiple shouts echo around them, as many workers rush over and grab them in a desperate attempt to bring them to safety. Bruce tries to warn them, but it's futile as they all get blown back by the explosion.

Briefly waking to the sounds of shouting & sirens, Bruce looks around In a haze noticing multiple injured men being carried out on the nearby flames here's a man rushing towards him saying," Kid can you hear me, you okay?". really comprehending those words Bruce is more focused tours looking for the mutant has he noticed this large familiar figure of sabertooth being placed into an ambulance. Bruce tries to speak, but his vision starts to darken as he falls ancient consciousness hearing the screams of men.

**../Flashback/...**

**.../Gotham City - 6 months ago/…**

Lightning strikes through storming night brightening silhouettes around the tall skyscrapers. Those skyscrapers could never be mistaken, dark and danger like spears thrusted into the sky with gargoyles perched on each side at the top watching over the dreadful city of Gotham. From a distance from those buildings, a massive graveyard can be seen. Going on for miles with a gate in the front with words engraved, Gotham Cemetery.

A car is parked in front of the gate, a Black Bentley Continental with the front lights illuminating the dark streets where no-one can be seen for miles. The driver side door opens, with a man in suit stepping out with an umbrella. He pulls it up, and closes the door behind him. Then walks over towards the passenger side on at the back, and opens the door. With the interior lit up, a young teen steps out in a black hoodie and jeans. The man in suit makes sure not a single drop of rain hits the young man.

A gentle voice comes out from the man, "Would you like me to accompany you, Master Bruce. The storm is quite strong?"

A young voice solemnly replies, "It's fine.." As his feature light up from another lightning strike. It's none other than Bruce Wayne, quite young perhaps fourteen years old. He looks at the cemetery, and then looks back at man-in-suit, "...it's something I need to do alone, Alfred.".

Alfred replies with a nod of understanding, as he hands Bruce another umbrella, "I understand sir, I will wait here then. Please let me know if you need anything at all."

Bruce grabs onto the umbrella and nods, as he walks into the cemetery under the pouring rain. In the storm and darkness, Bruce soon disappears from sight, as Alfred stays at the gate with sadness and worry etched across his face.

Walking past grave after grave until he gets to a large reserve of unmarked land beautifully preserved and outline of a small building starts to appear, Bruce simply stares forward with a blank gaze. His footsteps finally slowed down in front of a large stone crypt with the words engraved "Wayne Family". Staring at the crypt for a few minutes, he begins walking past the crypt to another part of the cemetery.

Moving past the beautiful reserve, Bruce eventually reach a far-less maintained area of the cemetery. Hundreds of unmarked graves littered around, with simple words written on small stone slabs for the lucky ones. It seems like however, Bruce has a destination in mind as he walks past a few of them and finally stopping at one grave further away from the rest. A small plaque on it simple reads, "Joe Chill".

It almost seems like hours as Bruce stares at the grave in complete silence, with roaring thunder and heavy raindrops echo all around him. His gaze completely focused on the grave, however his body seems to be shaking. On closer look one could notice blood seeping through his hand because of how hard his nails are digging into his palm. Suddenly a flash of lightning shoots through the sky above him, almost as if it was a trigger Bruce's gaze turns murderous. With a roar he lashes out at the Stone Plaque and crushes it with a single punch, the umbrella thrown way aside.

Slowly blood seeps through the cracks of the broken stone, as Bruce pulls out his fist. The skin ripped and torn, with small pieces of stone plunged in his knuckles. Paying no mind to to that, he screams out in rage, "IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ME...I WAS GOING TO KILL YOU." As he continues to punch the grave, tears slipping out as he continues to unleash his rage."You take everything from me...and then just die...Its not fair. I...I wanted to look you in the eyes...I wanted you to feel every second of pain that I have lived with the past 6 years...You...Cant...You can't just die... You HEAR ME"

The punches begin to slow down, as Bruce rage's lessens as he remains on the grave, kneeling on his both knees. Simply staring at the broken grave. After a few minutes, Bruce slowly stands back on his feet, his eyes dried but replaced instead with a menacing glare, as he slowly starts to chuckle. The chuckles turn to a full blown laughter, as he say, "Hahahah...I get it….I get it now. You thought you could fool me. Clever Chill ...very clever. You knew I was coming for you...that's...that's why you did all this. You always have stayed one step ahead, always hearing and knowing when I was close because of you connections all around this disgusting city."

His Laugh silences to a menacing smirk, " You're not dead.. No...This is a trick, your trying to hide...covering your tracks...it won't work. I will find you...you hear me. There isn't a place in this world, where I won't be able to find you. You hear me CHILL...THIS ISN'T OVER. "

"Oh I know kid….", A deep voice with a heavy accent speaks from behind Bruce.

Almost like a shock going through his system, Bruce jolts up standing still, his eyes widening in recognition to that voice. He couldnt never forget that voice. Slowly turning around, twenty feet away from him stands the man that has haunted him for six years. Joe Chill.

A heavy built man around six feet tall,with a thick stubble. Looking in his early 40's with a long brown coat, a hat, and a cigarette in his mouth. The man stands there nonchalantly in the pouring rain. To Bruce however, all he notices are the eyes, the same eyes he had that night at the alley.

Within a second of seeing this man, Bruce rushes at him with strong right hook with full intention to cracking the man's head. All the pent up rage that had been building for years, Bruce finally had the chance of letting it out. To give this monster what he deserves. To finally end the pain and misery he had been in for years. To feel the cracking of Joe's head, with blood and fear pouring out of his face.

Instead, all Bruce saw was the dark clouds, a flash of lighting, and a feeling of weightlessness. As pain rushes through his back, as he descends down to the ground with great force. Roaring in pain, Bruce moves his body to focus and will the pain away. He wasn't ready for that. His focus quickly reigns back, as he looks up and sees Chill standing over him taking a huge wiff of smoke. In rage, Bruce quickly gets up while going for a leq sweep at Chill. However, it's very efficiently dodged as Chill jumps back 5 feet. Bruce stares at the man with wide eyes.

"How..."

Chill interrupts him with a smirk, "Is that all kid...I thought you were gonna do more, for the fact of what I did." Bruce looks at Chill with murderous eyes, but quickly takes a deep breath. As he gets in his fighting stance, and dashes forward with a quick jab straight for Chill's face. Smiling at the incoming punch, he calmly parries it almost like a blur, and retaliates with a swift straight squared to Bruce's jaw.

The staggering punch causes Bruce to stumbles back in pain, tasting blood in his mouth. Bruce shakes it off, and attacks again with two quick jabs, which get dodged with simple head movements by Chill. Non-relenting he then goes for a spinning back kick right after, how ever he notices Chill is gone. Until he suddenly hears "Boo" from right behind him. Bruce tries to dash away, but his arm is quick grabbed as Chill with inhuman strength swings him to a tombstone almost fifty feet away, with no way to orient himself, Bruce crashes through it with incredible force.

Bruce reels back in pain, blood pouring from the back of his head, as he slowly climbs back onto his feet. Muttering in pain, "How...How is this possible..he just a common thug. How does he know how to fight ...Was all that training for nothing? And that strength...he isn't human"

Quickly pulled off from his thoughts, he hears Joe stepping closer. Bruce gets back into his stance with great pain, as Chill begins to say. "I know what you're thinking kid...when did I learn how to fight. Well, I learned a few tricks back in the day, but it was nothing crazy. See you are shit out of luck cause if you had met me back then, you could easily taken me out..no question."

Joe chuckles at Bruce's rageful eyes, as he continues, "Lady luck sure is a funny one, cause something amazing happened to me all those years ago. That night...in that alley...You remember kid."

Bruce lunges at him with impeccable rage, going for a tackle. It proves futile however as Chill leap over him with incredible agility, grabs on to his shoulder and slams' Bruce down to the ground. Pinning Bruce with his elbow, Joe stares at Bruce.

Pinned under such incredible force on his neck, Bruce struggle to breathe. He tries to remove the elbow, but is not able to move an inch. Before going for a punch, Bruce stops struggle as he stares wide-eyed at Chill. Chili's eyes are glowing bright yellow.

A distant shout is heard just at the time, "Master Bruce….Master Bruce, Where are you?"

Chill looks over to the direction of the voice, as he chuckles, "Is that your old butler...you want me to take care of him too."

As soon as those words are muttered, black smoke starts to erupt from Bruce. He grabs on to Chill's elbow, as he slowly speaks with quiet rage, "You touch him...and your dead."

Looking down at Bruce and seeing the effects of his words, Chill visibly looks surprised as he smiles, "I knew it, there is that power. I figured, it happened to you too kid."

Those words make Bruce pause, as he replies in confusion, "What."

Chill chuckles as he removes his arm from Bruce and leaps back, while Bruce quickly gets back up in his fighting stance. However Chill instead exclaims, "C'mon...you didn't think you were the only one. Why do ya think I hid, after that night things changed...for you and me."

Bruce stays quiet, staring at Chill in confusion, "Out of nowhere, I was stronger, faster...hell even smarter. Suddenly I had these plans Brucie...Plans that required me to bite the bullet so to speak."

Rushing for another punch, Chill quickly dashes forward as he parries Bruce's punch and throws him to the other end. Fall on the ground, Bruce shouts in frustration, "Bullshit..you're just a coward…hiding like a rat"

"I was Brucie...WAS is the words here. Greatness doesn't come quick or easy kid." Chuckling Chill walks over to he broken plaque with his name, "It takes hard work; blood and tears gotta be spilled. I needed time to figure out what happened to me. And it didn't help with all the cops and you chasin me around town."

Beaten and battered, Bruce struggles to get up as the black smoke around him starts to spread, cracking and crushing the tombstones around him. Hearing Alfred getting closer and closer, Bruce tries to rein in his power but it proves futile. Worriedly he tries to concentrate, "No stay away Alfred..I can't control it...and Chill he's different"

Chill chuckles towards Bruce, as if hearing his thoughts, "You can't even control your power, and you were planning on comin after me. Talk bout stupid."

Bruce turns to Chill in rage, but instead starts to take deep breaths, "I can do this...It's my power...I can control it." After a few seconds, the smoke starts to retract back into Bruce, until it's totally gone. Still hurt and in pain, Bruce turns to Chill, "This is between you and me...Leave my butler out of this."

Putting his arms up, Chill just smiles as he says casually,"Relax kid, I don't want your butler. Hell I ain't even after you. I just wanted to see if you were like me. And also to tell you this…" As his smile drops, with blurring speed, he lunges at the Bruce grabbing him by the neck and smashes him to the ground. Crushed by the force Bruce shouts in pain, as Chill moves closer so they are face to face, and whispers venomously, "Stay the Fuck away from me kid. Cause I'm done hiding. Things are gonna be different now. This city...no...this world will hear about me soon enough. See my problem before was...I didn't have enough ambition. Its not the case no more, not with the way I am now. So think of this as a courtesy call kid. Cause we got history, you and I. So stay away or next time I'll make sure you and your Butler get a nice spot right next to your dear old parents at the old wayne crypt."

Bruce shakes in fury as he tries to remove Chills arm with no avail. Still he remains quiet, until suddenly Chill removes his arm and rushes past Bruce like a blur disappearing in the darkness. He quickly turns with a swinging fist, but Chill is long gone. Coughing heavily Bruce tries to get up but loses his balance and falls back down, as Alfred comes into view past few graves.

Seeing Bruce fall down, Alfred rushes over with fear in his eyes. Getting closer he finally sees the injuries Bruce has on him, he quickly kneels down to help Bruce up while asking with worry, "Master Bruce what..?

As his hands slowly come to reach him, Bruce quickly slaps them away in fear, as he starts looking around frantically. Alfred grabs on to him, as he shouts, "Bruce...BRUCE it's me son, its Alfred."

Hearing those words, Bruce slowly is able to focus back as he looks at Alfred, "Alfred…"

Alfred nods with a smile, "Yes sir...are you alright, can you walk…"

Bruce starts look around while nodding, as he weakly gets up with Alfred's help. Seeing the panic in Bruce, something very rare, Alfred questions with renewed worry, "What happened Master Bruce?"

Slowly turning to Alfred, he whispers, "He's Alive."

Alfred look at him confused and concerned, "Who sir?"

Bruce point at the broken tombstone with a one piece clearly showing the name 'Chill'.

Alfred eyes widen at the realization, "My god."

**../Flashback ends/…**

**../Xavier Institute /…**

Waking up to a coughing fit, Bruce grabs his chest in pain looking around in fear as a hand gently landed on his shoulder. Ready to counter, Bruce turns for a punch but stops instantly as he sees Rogue with wide eyes staring at him.

Though she was about to punched, she had her hand up but realizing that Bruce recognized her Rogue looks at him with a smile, "Bruce, yah' alright, you need some water."

Bruce tries to reply, but instead goes back to coughing as Rogue quickly picks up a glass by the cupboard, and slowly helps Bruce drink it. She rubs his back gently, while saying, "It's alright Bruce, you're alright. You're at the mansion, yah been out for a few hours, but yah gonna be fine. Just a few burns and some smoke that ya breathed in."

The cool water hitting his throat brings much needed relief to his burning throat, as he almost finishes the whole glass. Still coughing a little, Bruce hands back the glass and says hoarsely, "Thanks."

Rogue gently smiles, "Of Course, lemme call the professor. He has been wantin to talk to ya."

Remembering suddenly what had occurred before, Bruce nods back with focused eyes. Rogue takes the glass, and walks out of the room. Bruce leans back with thinking about what happened. "A few hours...Rogue didn't mention anything, so the students might be fine. And if that's the case, I just need to war Xavier and Logan. Sabertooth...Logan's brother?"

A few moments later Xavier and Ororo enter the room, with Rogue behind with refilled glass of water. She passes the other two, and gives Bruce the glass with a smile. Bruce accepts it with a small smile, as Ororo also walks over to Bruce placing her hand gently on his shoulder, and with a gentle tone asks. "How are you feeling, Bruce."

Bruce could only stare at her, and think about how he hadn't seen Ororo since leaving the institute after the incident with Pietro. During that dark time, he hadn't given much thought about what Ororo reaction might have been. But ever since he got back, secretly he had been trying to avoid her as much as he could. Reactions like fear, anger or even hate he could handle, but with Ororo there was a reaction that could hit much deeper. Something he only felt from his parents and Alfred, Disappointment.

Instead it was concern etched in her eyes, no judgement nor fear. Looking for an answer expectantly, she notices Bruce long stare. Almost as if understanding his thoughts, she says with a comforting smile, "It's ok Bruce, I'm just glad you're here safe and sound." Again, he could tell there was no deception within those words, and so the only thing Bruce could do was look down.

Noticing Bruce's discomfort, Xavier decides to change the subject, "We were called when the E.M.T picked you up by the explosion. Would you care to explain why you were near such a thing?" Xavier leans forward with a lifted brow, and a small smirk. Confused for a moment until Bruce realized what he was doing. As a notable disapproving tone comes from Ororo,"Yes, I would really like to hear this."

Bruce closes his eyes in frustration as he speaks , "There was a mutant, a strong one. He was tracking Evans after school and I intercepted him…"

"Sabertooth…' Interrupted Xavier with a surprised and worried look, "..You engaged with him." Ororo also looked at Bruce with more worry. Rogue however speaker up, "Wait Sabertooth, Yah talkin bout that mutant attacked the mansion ah few hours back?"

"WHAT...He came here?", Exclaimed Bruce with worry, Rogue nods, "Ah wasn't there, but the mutant apparently attacked the mansion in midday. He sounded stupid if yah ask me, Ah what he expect. Scott, Jean, Logan and Miss Ororo made him run with his tail behind his legs."

Xavier continues, "His real name is Victor Creed, and he came after Logan. However after he was pushed back, he rushed through the forest and disappeared. Logan currently is looking for him, but we are safe for the moment."

The worry in Bruce's eyes doesn't let up however, "No we are not."

Ororo asks inquisitively, "What do you mean Bruce?"

"I was able to gather more info about him than just his relation with Logan. His instincts are of an Apex Predator, and he's got years of experience to add on to that. He wouldn't engage with all you because he thought he would win. He wanted to see your capabilities, and your defenses. Apex Predators don't fight, they hunt until the opportune moment and then go for the kill." Bruce then turned to the group, with serious eyes.

"He attacked the mansion for recon, because with his healing he could survive anything you throw at him. Xavier, you need to put all your students in code red, and not let anyone leave."

Rogue responds with concern, "Sabertooth is after Logan, who is not even in the mansion. Why would he attack us again, when his target is not even here."

Xavier replies in realization, "To use us as bait."

Bruce nods. Xavier says, "Ororo let the other students know, and I will send a message to Logan. No-one is allowed to go out of the mansion until Sabertooth is dealt with. Keep resting Bruce, we will deal with this quickly."

Xavier rolls out, as Ororo puts both of her hands on Bruce's shoulders, making him fully face her. Confused Bruce simply stares at Ororo, and is surprised to find her teary-eyed as she speaks with gently, "Evan's my nephew, and sometimes too reckless for his own good. If it wasn't for you, who knows what Victor might had done to him. You saved protected my family Bruce, Thank you." As she envelopes him in a hug, Bruce simply goes rigid with wide eyes.

Rogue notices Bruce's eye land upon her, with nervousness. She can't help but smile at the adorable sight in front of her, the cool, calm and collected Bruce Wayne can't handle a hug. Bruce sees the smile, and with a slight sigh, awkwardly puts on hand on Ororo's back reciprocating the hug. He feels the embrace get a little tighter. After a few seconds, she leaves the embrace with a gentle smile, and says, "Rest now Bruce, We will make sure everyone here is safe. I'll bring you food later. I'm sure you are alright with watching over him, am I right Rogue. After all you have been by his side for the past two hours. "As she turns to Rogue, who looks down with an intense blush.

"Yah had to say it huh…." Rogue nods fervently, and stumbles out words with nervousness, "Absolutely Miss, Ah'll watch over him. It's no problem at all." Desperately keeping her eyes away from Bruce, she stares at Ororo who slowly gets up from the bed.

Luckily Bruce doesn't pay too much notice, slowly moving himself to a more inclined position, while his deeply in thought about Sabertooth. "He must have healed up soon after the explosion, but he didnt come after me? He had my sent, he could have chased me down, or was it that he was tracking me, and I led him here when the Xavier came to collect me. Damn it...was it me who showed Creed our location."

Ororo notices Bruce being deep in thought, thus decides to step away with a small touch to Rogue's shoulder with a smile. Rogue looks at Ororo, still with a slight blush and sees her nod. Soon a hint of a smile comes forth on Rogue's face as well. Ororo then leaves the room with one last look at Bruce.

Once Ororo leave, Rogue turns to Bruce who is still in deep thought, and says, "Ah gotta finish up mah homework, Ah'll be back soon...or if yah don't mind I could bring it here and finish it" The last few words brought out a bit nervous in Rogue, as she gently at her gloves a bit.

Bruce turns to her and nods, "Sure." Rogue eyes widen with elation, as she smiles ear to ear and says with a bit of excitement, "Great, Ah'll be right back." As Rogue's steps out, Bruce simple watches her as he thinks, "If you are here, I'll be able to better protect you if Sabertooth attacks."

Within a few moments, there is a knock on the door. Surprised at that, "She couldn't have come that quickly." Bruce simply says, "It's open."

The door creaks open, and in steps Evan, looking a bit nervous with his hands in his pockets, "H..Hey man."

"Great...Now I have to deal with him." , Bruce simply stares at him, waiting for the inevitable trash-talking he has been hearing since he's got here. "I would jump out that window to get done with this, but that probably would be counter-productive to my injuries. It doesn't really matter anyway, it just words."

Seeing Bruce's silence as a cue to continue, Evan says, "Thanks for savin me today.."

Bruce's eyes focus very quickly, " _Did I hear him right. Did he just thank me?"_

"...and I'm sorry about shouting at you too, I was pretty mad cause you pushed me...But turns out it wasn't you. That guy was after me and if you weren't there, who knows what else he might have done, I...I could have died."

Bruce simply stared, " _Huh...didn't expect that. He still looks nervous though_. "It's fine."

Evans nods, still looking down. "There's something else isn't it.", Asks Bruce realizing, there was more eating at Evans.

Blurting out in frustration and anger, "I put all the people here in danger cause of me." Bruce furrows his brow in curiosity, "How so?"

"Sabertooth was tracking me, and I...I was recording for my stupid documentary and He saw the mansion. He found our home because of me." Slowly realizing what he meant, Bruce nods slightly and then says, "Sooner or later, he would have found this place. It was only a matter of time, I rather know he is coming, then not know it at all."

Evan looks at Bruce with surprise, was Bruce comforting him. Yea it wasn't a gentle sounding like Auntie Ororo, but still he was. Evan smiles slightly at Bruce's response, and then says with confident eyes, "I have to make it right tho."

Bruce looks at him again with renewed curiosity, "And how do you propose to do that?"

"By taking him down, and catching him. "

Scoffing at Evan, Bruce responds, "You have no chance against him, you have no real combat training , and you are just figuring out your powers. He would rip you apart in an instant."

Evan nods at Bruce's statement, "I know, I saw how tough he was… so I was thinking about taking Kitty and Rogue along."

Bruce eyes turn deadly serious in an instant, as speaks in almost a dark whisper, "Did you just say you are planning to take those two out there...where a killer is lurking…?"

Quickly realizing how it sounds, and the murderous look Bruce was giving him, Evans quickly explained, "No...No...I mean yea...Look...I am thinking we use ...us as bait."

Bruce narrows his eyes, "Explain".

Evans continues almost enthusiastically, " So this Sabertooth guy has like senses like Mr. Logan right. So that means, if Mr. Logan hasn't found him yet is cause This guy knows Mr. Logan is on his tail. So hes gonna stay hidden till he finds an advantage, like attacking the mansion again or going after one of us. I heard Mr. Logan and Professor talking about Sabertooth waiting it out. "

" _He's not wrong, he's much more insightful than I previously thought. Noted_." Thinking, Bruce nods, "You have a point, so how does that lead to your previous statement."

"Well I was thinking Sabertooth is like a rival to Mr. Logan. And I sorta know what that's like with...uh." Evans closes his eyes for a moment, then opens them staring at Bruce who looks away. "Yea Pietro." Evans Nods, and continues, "Yea so I know that Pietro and I always can out think each other, cause we know each other that well. So we always expect a plan, and so we are always prepared. I think it's the same with those two. So I think Sabertooth doesn't expect us to do something, maybe the Professor, maybe Mr. Logan, but not us. So I think we use ourselves as bait, after leaving a trail for Mr. Logan to follow. So we get together to a nearby forest not too far from the mansion, and let Sabertooth come to us. All we have to do is hold him off, till Mr. Logan catches up and boom he gives him the claws."

Bruce thinks for a moment, " _It's not the worst plan ever, but the variables involved_ …" "Why not ask Scott or Jean for this plan."

"Well Scott wouldn't do it, because he would wanna listen to the Professor, and the Professor won't want us to do anything risky, and Jean...well I don't talk to her so much but I think she would go along with him. But the main thing is, Sabertooth fought them already so he would have their scent. He might be able to tell its a trap. But we are just unknown students, that kinda look weak haha."

Bruce raises an eyebrow, "But why tell me then, I did encounter him."

"Yea I know, but I rather have someone on our side for backup you know, just in case Mr. Logan takes longer than I thought."

Thinking on it for a moment, Bruce shakes his head, " _Regardless of me there, its too much of a risk, he is a trained killer with power to match. None of you have any combat experience worth a damn. It's far too dangerous_."

Evans replies back with intensity usually not seen in him, "So is Sabertooth being out there. Sooner or later, he might get one of us, this way we have an advantage. This way we can expect him. I rather be the bait, then have someone else get hurt or killed because of my mistake."

Silence enters the room after those words. Bruce stares at Evan while rapidly processing the situation, " _I really have been underestimating him, he's been thinking about this for awhile. He feels guilty for what happened, so probably has been racking his brains to figure out a plan. But to create such a risky trap, especially with the other two. Either way, it doesn't look like he will back off, with those tenacious words, even if I convince him to not take Rogue or Kitty. He will find a way to go by himself, and be the bait. Brave and foolish...but, the longer we wait. The better of a plan Sabertooth can make against us. And this enemy is far too dangerous to have roaming around. And if we were attacked, having multiple students can definitely slow Sabertooth down. And he has a point about the rivalry, Sabertooth has history with Logan then it's not far off to assume that he understands how Logan thinks and acts. It also confirms why Logan hasn't found him in the past few hours. But putting Kitty..and Rogue in danger like that...so many things could go wrong...Damn it_."

Bruce sighed in annoyance as he says , "Even if I were to agree with you , How would we possibly convince Rogue or Kitty about this plan. It's not only dangerous, but most likely get them all in deep trouble with Logan and the Professor."

Evans smiles as his eyes light up, he pulls out his camera from his pocket. "Those two girls were fighting about the theater play that's happening soon, Maybe I can convince them to use this as an audition thing."

Bruce looks away in frustration. " _Lying to them ...But it would keep them less worried.,,Wait why do I even care? I have lied plenty of times, hell this whole situation of me staying here is built upon a lie_." However, thinking back to the earlier moments with Rogue," Dammit _."_

Closing his eyes in frustration, Bruce finally say, "Alright let's do it, but let me speak with Rogue about it. You talk to Kitty."

Evans nods, however he asks a bit concerned, "You sure you don't want me to talk to them both. No offense, but you don't come across that friendly."

Opening his eyes with a cold stare, Bruce says, "I'm sure." Quickly getting worried, Evans nods, "Yes man, sure. You got it." Evan heads out of the room, "We can meet at the front in about 30 mins."

After Evans leaves, Bruce lays back at the wall thinking, "Why am I not dead? After the explosion, if Sabertooth wasn't found alongside me means he got up earlier. So why wasn't I killed? As a matter of fact, why the hell did I even save him." The door opens again, with Rogue bringing along a few books, and a plate of sandwiches. She puts the books at the desk, and smiles, with a plate of food. "Thought yah might be hungry, I hope you like em."

Looking at the food, Bruce's stomach inadvertently grumbles, as he nods slightly with a thanks. She brings the plate over, and hands it to him. Then she sits on a chair next to the desk, "Well Yah go on and eat, Ah'll just work on some assignments. Let me know if yah need anything."

Bruce looks at Rogue with some thought, "Might as well bring it up now." "There is something…"

Rogue turns to Bruce expectantly, signaling him to continue, "Well Evans came just a bit earlier to talk."

"Oh what about."

"Sabertooth?"

"Right, we all been talkin bout him all day."

"And how to possibly catch him." Adds Bruce quickly. Rogue double backs with wide eyes, "He said what now?"

Bruce looks away for a moment, "Logan has been having difficulty following any trails, because Sabertooth expects him and so is leading him on in a good chase. So Evans has a plan to bring Sabertooth out in the open, so Logan can deal with him."

Her eyes almost catching on to where this thought is leading, "Oh Ah'm not gonna like the sound of whats next."

"So the plan is for some of us to go out there as bait to lure out Sabertooth. We hold him off, till Logan tracks our scent and catches up. With a higher number of us, we can have a much easier chance of taking him down without too many problems."

Breathing out in annoyance, she says, "And Ah was right. Bruce this sounds crazy, Evans sounds crazy. We all could get hurt real bad."

Bruce turns back to Rogue, with resolute eyes, "No...I wouldn't let that happen."

A very quick surprise from Rogue, she looks at him with a smile, "...thank you Bruce...Ah know you wouldn't."

Realizing quickly what he just said, Bruce responds back with a bit of a stutter, "Y..you're right...it's a bad idea. We will figure something else out."

Reeling back in thought, " _Since when do I stutter...what the hell was that_."

Rogue ponders for a bit as well, until she nods, "Lets do it."

Coming back to the conversation, Bruce replies with a surprise, "What? I thought you said it was a bad idea."

Rogue smirks, "Ah did...And Ah still think it is. But its what we gotta do make sure everyone's safe. We're the X-Men right."

Bruce pauses at that, "X-Men...Am I?" But nods anyways.

**../1 hour later/…**

Evans, Kitty and Rogue are driving towards the forest. All three of them wearing an earpiece, from which Bruce's voice comes over, "So I'm about 2 miles behind you, I can catch up really fast. If Sabertooth tries anything too reckless."

Kitty grips Evans in worry, as she says, "Like...why did I even agree to this. I really should have just told the professor, right after u talked to me Spike. Like we can't fight Sabertooth, Mr. Logan has tried to for years and he hasn't come on top apparently."

Evans replies, "Look I'm sorry Kitty...but you did say yes to this...Ow" Evans respond to a sharp pinch to his shoulder by Kitty who looks very angry right now. Rogue decides to speak up, "Would both of ya quit it, we're doin to this to make sure we all are safe alright. And beside Bruce is gonna be right behind us, and then Logan will catch up to."

Bruce responds, "She's right. I promise you Kitty, I won't let anything happen to you."

Kitty becomes quiet with those words, a bit in thought as she lightly says, "Ok."

"By tha way, what's the plan once we stop, are we gonna just wait for sabertooth to just show up…", Rogue asks with a bit of concern.

Evan's chuckles nervously, "Haha...about that…"

**../Forest Clearing/…**

"Absolutely not...this is your plan?", Crossing her arms, Rogue looks at Evan's with annoyance.

Yea...like no way I'm doing that." Agreeing, Kitty nods as well.

Evan places the stereo on the ground, as he sets up the song, "Ladies...please, you think Sabertooth won't know something's up if we just sit here. We gotta act like we came here for something else."

Not looking convinces, Rogue replies, "So yah want us to dance, while a psychopath mutant is stalkin us…?"

Pointing the camera towards them, "Well you guys also wanted to the competition right, well this is your chance to see who gets in."

"She can have it, ah'm good?", says Rogue while lookin away thinking, " _This is so stupid...A'hm not just gonna dance cause he says it_ "

At this point, Bruce's voice comes through, "Rogue, it's the best way to trick Sabertooth. I wouldn't ask if I couldn't think of anything else at the moment."

" _Dammit...Bruce…"_ Rogue sighs as she turns to Kitty and just nods in defeat. Kitty realizing the situation as well, just huffs in annoyance and says, "Fine. But it better be like shot well." As she begins to dance to the rhythm of the music with Evan recording. Rogue follows soon after with a bit of embarrassment, "Ah really hope Bruce ain't lookin. It's fine, he's gotta keep an eye for Sabertooth anyways."

Propped up on a tree about a hundred feet away, Bruce watches them for a moment, but turns towards the nearby locations for any movement or shifts. He begins to speak quietly to mic, "I have visual on all of you. So here is the plan, the moment Sabertooth shows, I'll engage with him and try to keep him here. All of you back away at that point and get to Logan."

Rogue replies with a shortness of breath, still moving, "What do you mean we gonna back away, Ah ain't lettin you fight him alone."

Evans nods in agreement while still recording, "Yea man, we are the X-men. We don't abandon each other, and don't forget this was plan. You can't just ditch us."

Even Kitty adds, "Yea like, we're in this together now."

Replying with annoyance, Bruce states quickly, "Listen to me. None of you have any real combat experience, and this guy is more skilled and stronger than all of you. I'm the only one here tha….Evan's turn around...he coming from the bushes behind you."

Evan's turns to a crushing noise of his stereo as Sabertooth roars at the students. Then rushes and grabs Evan's with a smirk, "You're Mine.". Lifting him up, Evan replies back, "Been expecting you." As his namesake, Evans protrudes bone like spikes out of his body, some piercing Sabertooth gripping hands. "You gotta be sharp if you mess with the Spike."

In rage, Sabertooth throws Evans at Rogue, as they both fly back a few feet, knocking Evans out cold with Rogue underneath him.

Kitty looks at them in surprise, as she hears Sabertooth running towards her with a snarl. "Then I'll take you." As he leaps at her, but phases right through; falling flat on his face on the other side.

Almost chuckling in response, "R..Right, I'm so sure." Kitty turns to the other Evans and Rogue with worry, noticing Rogue slowly getting up as she looks at Kitty with wide eyes. Realizing too late, Kitty turn in surprise with Sabertooth right behind her ready to strike.

Kitty closes her eyes in fear, as she is grabbed from the side as a painful grunt can be heard. She opens her eyes, to see Bruce holding her tight. She also sees a deep red scar on Bruce's ribs as he tenses with pain barely noticing Sabertooth right behind them readying another strike.

"NOO...", Shouts Rogue as she tries to get to them, but notices that Sabertooth doesn't attack. Instead he stares at them for a second, with almost a contemplating expression.

Before Rogue can do anything further, another shout his heard from the bushes, "Picking on kids, Creed. Big Mistake." Logan rushes forth from the forest and tackles Sabertooth. The contemplation disappeared from Sabertooth's face but instead replaced with a smirk. He replies with a condescending tone, "Yea...Why?"

Logan lifts Sabertooth with effort, and throws him shouting, "Cause it really ticks me off."

Sabertooth flies for about twenty feet but lands gracefully, as he prepares for the next blow. He is suddenly hit by immense pain, as he screams and falls. With Rogue behind him, how had grasped his arm. The effect of her powers quickly manifest, as her hair grows longer, fur erupts from her body, and her teeth and claws elongate almost feral like.

Looking at her transformation, she visibly flinches. But quickly rushes over to Bruce who has let go of Kitty and now is just gripping his side. With deep worry and fear in her eyes, she grabs hold of Bruce and starts examining his side. Claw marks with blood oozing through them, Rogue words heighten and become louder with worry, "Bruce...oh no...Logan he needs HELP."

Almost on que, Logan rushes to them and look at Bruce. "Damn we're gonna need to take him to the med bay. I don't think its too deep but can never be too sure. Evans, help Rogue pick up Bruce and take him to my bike. I'll take Creed over here."

Evans nod, as they help support Bruce who slowly gets up with a lot of pain. Rogue takes his right side, and says in a soothing voice, "Don't worry, yah're gonna be fine." As they begin to walk, Logan shouts, "And don't think any of you are off the hook. Y'all could have been killed...we will deal with the punishment later."

They nod as they continue to walk. Logan looks down at the unconscious Sabertooth with dark eyes.

**.../ Black-Bird - X-Jet (2 hours later)/….**

The darkness slowly turns into light, as the silence becomes with a slight hum of an engine. Looking around with limited mobility, he notices that he is locken in a metal chamber in the back of what he can only assume is a jet. He was trapped, he lost to some kids. Sabetooth can only shake his head as he mutters, "Damn…"

"Damn"s right, Creed, you ain't gonna be droppin by for a long while, bub" Saberooth turns to the familiar voice, as expected it was Logan walking in.

Creed smirks, "You know you can't get rid of me forever, Logan, I'm gonna always find you."

Logan looks at Creed with seriousness, but nods while sitting down in a seat next to him, "Maybe, but not for a while. Until one of us find a way to end the other for good."

"Yea...only then." Nodding, Creed looks down in deep thought. "What was the name of that kid that I hit."

With only a mention of those words, claws erupt from Logan's knuckles, as he growls "Bub...I fucking swear, you come near them again and I'm gonna…"

"He saved me."

Logan pauses with genuine surprise, "What...What did you just say?"

Replying without missing a beat, "I was after that kid, I was gonna kill him. But he led me to a factory, dulled my senses, and put up a fight I never expected. He actually took me down...full of surprises that one…"

Logan remain quiet, waiting for Creed to continue.

After a few moments, he does , "...I remember the factory caught on fire while we were inside, and I was out cold. ….woke up later...outside next to the kid and a bunch of guys askin me if I was alright. Didn't know what the hell was goin on, so I grabbed one and asked bout what happened."

Creed turns to Logan with a smirk, "You wanna know what he said? That kid had me on his shoulders, broke through the wall and got us out before the factory exploded."

A few moments of silence followed, as quick sounds of retracting blades came from Logan's knuckles. He leans back with focused eyes, "He saved your life."

Taking a moment to absorb that statement, Creed genuinely chuckles, "Wouldn't know, maybe I could have survived it, maybe not...but never thought I would hear those words. Saved me. Never thought that would happen you know. Not with me...I've done too much...to have that. But…"

"He did it."

Creed smile dies down, as he nods, "He did. That kid...he's different."

This time Logan nods with understanding, "Yea he is. You didn't take him out then either did ya. I saw you had him on the ground, could have taken another shot at him before I could get to ya."

Creed looks away from Logan, as he mutters, "Just...didn't feel right."

Logan stares at Creed for a few more moments and then leaves heading back to the front without a word.

A few minutes later, the door behind Creed opens as a cold wind blows in. The metal contraption unlatch, as Creed moves free. He cracks his neck, while looking at the icy land that they are on top off. Creed then turns to see, Logan stepping back in. Staring at Logan for a moment, Creed speaks with an almost calm tone, "I'll come back."

"I know."

Sabertooth nods, as he starts walking towards the open hatch.

"His name's Bruce."

Sabertooth turns back to Logan, who looks at Creed with his mask off and calm eyes. "He's parents were shot when he was a kid...in front of him.

Pausing for a moment, Creed slowly nods, "Thats why..."

Finishing Creed's thought, Logan says, "He's like us."

"Yea." Nodding Creed looks at Logan one last time, and jumps onto the Ice-like surface creating small cracks. As the ship above him starts to ascend further.

Sabertooth turns to the ship for a moment, as he mutters, "Bruce…" As The X-Jet flies from his sight, Sabertooth starts walking into the Icy Wasteland.

**../...**

**Hope you guys liked it. The whole situation inst fully resolved, we will get to the aftermath next time. Its pretty late here, and I'm pretty tired so I wont write much here today.**


End file.
